


Stranger Happenings

by eri_quin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_quin/pseuds/eri_quin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The books happened. Then Harry decided to happen. So he did, living his life and traveling the world. Then Teddy comes into his care and he decides to settle down in Forks, somehow drawing attention even when he doesn't want it. He then proceeds to take over Forks, corrupt Bella, win over vampire kings and romancing one, and fry vampire brains. Chaos is just part of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything's Just Wonderful

"This…is so not right," Harry snorted, adjusting the dark sunglasses he kept on his face.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "You've spent a year with muggles and dragged Teddy and I along with you. That isn't right."

"Well, they're a lot better than the lot of wizards around here," he said bitterly.

She sighed and reached for his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I've done my job. I defeated Voldemort, and even made sure the Ministry was getting along well enough until it didn't need me anymore. Now, I'm going to hightail the hell out of here and spend some time for myself," Harry smirked half-heartedly.

"You sure you don't want to just stay here with Teddy and I?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Andy," he sighed. "It's just…for once in my life I want to take some time off for myself and go out and do things. I'll send an owl every month and update you on how I am, but I really feel like traveling the world."

"Alright. Just be careful."

Harry cracked a real grin at that, "I try. Trouble just seems to find me."

"Of course. Now hurry up and change Teddy's diaper."

He groaned and warily moved Teddy.

For the past year, Harry had been living with some muggle friends he'd met when he was around 9 years old. They were all successful business men and had encouraged him to continue his muggle education, all of them having known about his magical heritage. So while Harry had gone from penthouse to penthouse over the summers, he'd taken care to finish his muggle education. They also were pushing him towards college, and since he had done well in helping them manage their departments, all of them had figured he should try getting a degree in directorial management. Of course, with Pomfrey and his usual mishaps, he'd taken healer courses over the years and was a qualified healer. That transferred into the muggle world as a PhD, scarily enough, but he wanted to be away from blood and injuries for a while thank you very much.

"Will you be going back to your home now that I'm leaving?" Harry asked, finishing the diaper change.

"I think I'm ready to. The house has been cleared, cleaned, and repaired. And I think I've moved past the memories enough to move back and start raising Teddy there."

Harry picked up his godson and turned to one of the two last people he had left, kissing Andromeda's forehead lightly.

"If you ever need me, don't ever hesitate to contact me. I'll be here."

And she smiled and knew that.

* * *

_Dear Andy and Teddy,_

_I miss you guys. Bulgaria is different from Britain, but I adjusted well. Viktor Krum is helping me out and letting me stay with him while I visit here. It's a great start to trying new things. I'm visiting all the magical spots here and actually spent most of my time in muggle areas. I admit, I spent most of my time in Blagoevrad and in the spa resort there. Couldn't help that. Hey, I deserve some R &R! Right? Well, I'll be leaving soon and headed to Italy. Hope you like the post card and sorry I won't let you guys write back. Maybe in Italy I can call you guys._

_With my love,_

_Harry_

And that was the start of a huge collection of letters, as Harry traveled all over the world and sent them custom-made postcards from each place he visited. Teddy was getting older and his godson was happily living a peaceful life, waiting anxiously for his godfather's letters and postcards. He also was learning the different ways to call his godfather 'father' in the languages from where Harry had gone to.

Also in that time, Harry went to a college in each country he went to, finishing up earning his degree. He laughed, knowing it would be odd to see so many different colleges on his resume .

Now 7 years had passed, Harry was 24 and he knew pretty soon Teddy would be turning 7. He was returning home for the first time in 7 years, and he could finally see his godson. It was only unfortunate that Andromeda had passed away not too long ago. When he'd heard that, he knew it was time to go back.

He just hadn't expected Ron and Hermione Weasley to be the ones taking care of Teddy while he was still on his way back.

"Ron, Hermione," he greeted stiffly, the dark sunglasses hiding his eyes not revealing what he was feeling.

"Potter," Ron growled while Hermione stayed quiet.

"My godson?"

Ron frowned and almost shoved Teddy at him, making Harry narrow his eyes behind his glasses and curl his lips into a sneer.

"You look different," Hermione suddenly spoke up softly.

Indeed, Harry had lost all his baby fat and had a more angular face. His always hidden eyes were almond-shaped, and his hair was only slightly curly and framed his face nicely. He still had the same coloring as before, but that couldn't be helped. And thank Merlin, he'd finally grown taller. All in all, he looked like his mother more now than he had.

And his clothing had significantly become better. More expensive, but they looked good and not over the top at least.

"Decided to waste your money to make yourself look better?" Ron echoed his sneer.

"Of course. I had the money, I splurged. I can do whatever the hell I want with my money."

And before Ron could retort, he strode away with a quiet Teddy.

The Weasley's hadn't taken all too kindly to him refusing to get back together with Ginny. Only George, Bill, and Charlie had been okay with it and had understood his reasons, but the rest of the family had been shocked and angered. But he didn't connect to Ginny the same way. She hadn't gone through the same things he had. He just couldn't feel that connection with her. More than that, he just felt like she was too immature and that he'd aged too much in the war.

But that had been his undoing as the Weasley's had refused to even talk to him again.

That was okay. He had Teddy.

"So, Teddy…where do you want to go?"

"America," his 7 year old godson said smartly.

"Okay! The States it is! Uh, why?" Harry blinked at his "son."

"You've been everywhere but the States."

"Really? I hadn't noticed that," he scratched the back of his head embarrassedly.

"'Course, Otou-san."

"…Teddy, why are you calling me Dad in Japanese?"

"I like calling you Dad in different languages."

Harry stared down at his kid and blinked.

"Are you going to call me Dad in different languages while you live with me?"

"Yup. But for this week it's Otou-san!"

"Merlin, I have an odd kid," Harry muttered.

* * *

That summer, Harry and Teddy went everywhere in the States, acting like regular tourists. Fortunately, Harry was able to afford getting a place to stay everywhere they went, so he didn't have to worry about Teddy getting hurt or anything like that. Still, traveling for a 7 year old like Teddy wasn't a good thing, in his opinion, so he decided to settle down in a nice, quiet place that he'd kept in mind ever since he'd left 7 years ago to travel the world.

Of all places, he decided the best place to raise Teddy would be Forks, Washington.

Good thing he'd already started on construction there for a home for both he and Teddy, though he had plans on making an inn right next door. His muggle friends had always advised him that he may have money, but he had to find something to do. Life would become boring otherwise. Offhand, he just picked being proprietor of his very own inn. It had nothing to do with him reading Love Hina the other day.

He wasn't that random. Really.

"Mon pere!"

"French this time, Teddy?"

His godson bounded up next to him, waiting for their car that Harry just bought.

"Mon pere, I'm almost afraid. What kind of car did you buy?" Teddy asked hesitantly, knowing his godfather's recently acquired taste. Expensive taste.

"Ferrari," Harry purred, getting a suspicious glint in his eye.

Teddy sighed affectionately in exasperation. "What model?"

"612 Scaglietti."

"Mon pere, we're going to live in Forks.  _Forks_. It's going to be obvious the place is somewhat rural. You're going to have a rich car in a place like that?"

"You're 7…stop speaking like a grown up."

Teddy pouted, "But you and grandma taught me better than that."

"You call her grandma and call me mon pere. What am I? French? What don't you call her grandmere?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Because."

Harry huffed, knowing his godson was going to stay obstinate.

"Well, I have them building a nice wood house –"

"Mansion," Teddy interrupted in a deadpan.

Harry coughed into his hand, "Ah yes. Well, a very nice house. Over there. In Forks."

"…"

"And we're going to have an inn nearby and I'm going to be manager and you can run all over the place."

"You're rambling, mon pere…"

This time Harry was the one who kept quiet.

"You were reading Love Hina again, huh."

"It's a good idea, still. Right?" Harry gave Teddy puppy eyes.

"You're supposed to be too old for that, and yet it still works," the younger boy sweatdropped.

"Of course. I'm awesome and perfect," Harry said superiorly.

Teddy sighed.

* * *

"Isn't this nice? We live right next to La Push reservation and beach, so you can swim and run around in sand," Harry breathed in deeply, inhaling fresh air.

Teddy didn't answer, too busy staring at their home.

"Mon pere, you over did it again."

Harry blinked, "Eh?"

Teddy pointed at the estate. "Our house. What the hell?"

"Watch your language, brat," Harry smirked. "And I couldn't help it."

"You drew the plans," Teddy said, knowing his godfather had "rudimentary" knowledge of architecture. He knew his godfather. Harry says rudimentary, but when the man put his mind to it, he was like a bloody genius. That's  _when_  he felt like it, the lazy, eccentric bastard.

"I'm almost afraid to go inside," Teddy muttered.

Harry ignored that and started dragging his kid in. In the estate, Teddy gaped. Wooden paneled floors, archways, beams…and the fact they were positioned at a cliff, overseeing the beach was another thing. Glass-paneled doors were located to the side that oversaw the view, and the place was littered with Victorian-styled furniture.

"How many rooms are in here?" Teddy hesitantly asked.

"Around 100," Harry said cheerfully.

Teddy hid his grimace, he was glad he made sure his eyes were averted from the inn. He wasn't sure if it was going to be worse.

There was a knock on their large entrance door and they turned to it as one.

"We have guests already?" Harry was surprised.

They both walked towards it and Harry peered out of the peephole, seeing two russet-colored males with long dark hair. One was in a wheelchair and the other was quite younger, possibly the son of the one in the wheelchair.

Opening the door, Harry greeted them good-naturedly, still in a bit of surprise. The two hesitant males turned more secure and greeted both of them back.

"Hello, I'm Billy Black and this is my son Jacob. We heard you were moving in next door. We live right down in the reservation," Billy introduced them.

Harry did all the talking, Teddy turning quiet and shy. He hid behind his surrogate dad, pulling at Harry's dress jacket.

"My name's Harry. This is my godson, Teddy. We just got here not too long ago. It's nice to meet our neighbors so early. Would you like to come in?"

Billy and Jacob smiled and came in, Jacob more shyly and a bit like Teddy in that respect. They sat down on the furniture in the open living room and got to talking, getting to know each other.

"You're welcome over to the reservation whenever you'd like. In fact, why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow?" Billy invited.

"That would be lovely," Harry's British accent clearly showing. "You guys are welcome whenever. It's just Teddy and I here, so it'll be nice to have company. We have a game room in here and in the inn, so you're welcome to come use them, Jacob."

Jacob blushed and nodded shyly.

Harry blinked and wondered if that was just part of Jacob's personality.

The Blacks had to leave soon after that, so they bid them goodbye and then started to settle into their new home.

"Home, sweet, home. Eh, Teddy?" Harry murmured to his son in all but blood.

"Oui, mon pere."

Harry smiled resignedly.

* * *

They had been there a week and Harry had finally gone into town, once everything had been settled in their home and inn. From there, Harry had gone shopping and then decided to check with the hospital. He had to make sure they had their papers and insurance, as well as choosing a doctor.

He blinked when he met with the head doctor. He was beginning to think that was becoming a habit for him.

"I saw your resume , Mr. Potter. Please, you would be doing us all a favor by accepting the Director of the hospital position."

"Am I even qualified for it?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You have a PhD, a bachelor's degree in directorial management, and judging by your clothing and car, rich. And we really need someone like yourself as a patron."

"Can't I just donate and be done with it?" Harry muttered.

Seeing the echoing raised eyebrow from the head doctor, Harry sighed.

"Okay, okay," Harry gave in, hands held up in surrender.

"Excellent! You can start at the end of this week, sir."

Oh great. He had more authority than the head doctor.

Harry sighed again.

"You guys are just really desperate, aren't you?"

"Eheh, sorry, sir. Can't be helped."

When he headed back to his home, Teddy was already there with Jacob, playing the X-box 360. He told them what happened and his son similarly sighed.

"You really do seem to get into things, don't you Dad?"

"English now, huh?"

"Yup."

And Jacob nodded, going along and pretending he knew what they were talking about.

"Anyways, it wasn't my fault. I just got cornered into it somehow."

"You  _always_  seem to get cornered into things," Teddy pointed out with a sigh.

Harry just shrugged.

"I'm just irresistible," and Harry left, having the last word and tossing his surrogate son a smirk over his shoulder.

That night, Teddy needed Harry to sign off some forms for school before he'd started, and he immediately went to his room and entered without knocking. That broke Harry's first rule.

"Teddy!" Harry snarled and he backpedaled and slammed the door close, knocking hurriedly and waiting for Harry to tell him to come in.

Harry's terse voice announced he could come in a second later and Teddy entered, his head bowed in shame.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Teddy murmured.

Harry's harsh glare softened, "I know you are, and I'm sorry for my reaction. But you know why and you know better. You know you always knock whenever I'm in my room."

Teddy nodded.

Harry didn't wear his sunglasses in his room. And that was dangerous.

Harry had told him about how he'd defeated Voldemort, making Teddy start to learn Harry would never shield him from the harshness of the truth and would never let him shy from reality. Teddy had learned early on that while Harry would let him be innocent, he wouldn't let him be naïve. It was Harry's one and only regret, but what the man acknowledged as necessary. For him, Teddy would be without experience, but that did not mean his godson would be without knowledge.

And Harry told him first about his animagus form. A terrifying and colossal basilisk, bigger than its normal size, and colored black and with eerie emerald eyes and mane. It was regal and majestic, but it was also a petrifying experience to see his godfather transform in front of him in a forest to such a powerful and frightening creature.

But wizards don't just transform into magical creatures. It's unheard of. Except his godfather seem to always be the exception.

However, Harry had told him that there was a consequence to his animagus form being a basilisk. His eyes were transformed as well.

Harry learned, with one look, he could petrify or even kill a person.

He learned this when he'd accidentally looked into Vernon's eyes and the man fell dead at his feet.

From there, Harry had kept his animagus form and the result of it a secret, until at the final battle he'd revealed it to Voldemort by allowing the Dark Lord to knock away his flimsy glasses and foolishly look into his eyes. The Dark Lord hadn't a chance, especially when all of his horcruxes had been destroyed and Harry had already let himself be killed once to rid himself of the soul Voldemort had unknowingly latched onto him.

And that battle had let the Wizarding World know all about him, and cautiously started to fear him themselves. His eyes were another reason why Harry had never even thought about going back to Ginny.

Teddy knew all of that. And still he broke the one rule that Harry couldn't tolerate him breaking.

Because Teddy could die with one look from Harry, and his old man wouldn't be able to deal with that.

Teddy was all that he had left, especially from a world that had abandoned him.

Started 6/18/09 –Completed 6/23/09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so everything in the books happened except for the Epilogue. However, some changes have been made. One, Harry becomes an animagus shortly after 6th year, returning home and then accidentally killing Vernon. Secondly, at the final battle, in Harry's showdown, he'd used his transformed eyes to kill Voldemort. I think that was all…
> 
> If you want to picture Harry now, picture Eiji Sagimiya from the manga E's.


	2. Bloody Sundays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Scorpius' birth date from 2006 to 1999.

"Papa, you have another letter from the Ministry," Teddy said, handing his godfather the large bundled pieces of parchment.

Harry took it without looking, throwing it into a box with a huge collection of similar letters and labeled "junk" on the side.

You see, following Harry's voluntary leave of the British Wizarding World, the Ministry of Magic kept sending him letters ranging from a summon for a vote of a bill (naturally, Harry had to be there considering he held the Wizengamot seats of the Potters, Blacks, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff families) and to a meeting with the new Minister of Magic. Harry ignored them all.

Teddy sweatdropped and sighed in exasperation, leaving as he called out that he was going to visit the Blacks over at the reservation.

"Steal some beef jerky for me."

Teddy paused and then continued on his way, shaking his head.

"Do  _not_  ignore that letter, Potter. My father wrote that one personally," Draco Malfoy's exasperated voice greeted him.

Harry quickly jumped up from his chair with a grin, holding his arms out.

"Ohh, my little dragon! How have you been?" Harry cooed, dismaying Draco.

"Arsehole," Draco grimaced. "Don't call me that. If Scorpius hears you say that, I'll kill you."

"How is my lovable Malfoy godson?" Harry smirked, leaning back against the table and crossing his arms across his chest.

Draco hesitated, "He is…being obstinate. He's complained to me many a times how he wishes you would call on him more. You do have more than one godson, Harry."

Harry worried his lower lip. "I'm sorry. I know that, but Teddy is like my son. But perhaps I should be more considerate of Scorpius' feelings."

"Maybe if he were to stay with you awhile?" Draco hesitantly suggested.

"You would allow that?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Scorpius would be a playmate as well to Teddy. And he won't stop bothering me about it anyhow."

Harry smiled, "Sure. Send him over. I'll set up his room and I can show him around. Can I enroll him into school with Teddy? He's already started so he can help Scorpius settle in."

Draco rolled his eyes, "If you must send him to muggle education. When should I send him over?"

"An hour or two. Teddy will be back by then, maybe even with Jacob. He's our neighbor. Smells vaguely of wolf."

Draco shook his head, "Werewolf?"

Harry shrugged, "Who knows. Not my problem. I'll just have to keep Teddy away around full moons. Scorpius now too, while I'm at it."

"Well, read that letter and I'll send my son over later. See you, Harry."

Harry nodded and Draco apparated out. Reluctantly, he took the letter back out of the junk box and noticed the official Malfoy insignia sealed onto the back. Breaking the seal, he began reading the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_You had better not ignore this letter as you've undoubtedly ignored all the others. I know you don't care for the British Wizarding World politics, but all of the ignored summons are building. We cannot get a single bill passed because_ _**your** _ _absence is preventing us from coming to a decision. Your votes matter, Potter. Not only can your votes sway a decision either way, but without you here to vote, we are stalled and put into a limbo until you cast a vote. A bill cannot be passed or denied unless every Wizengamot seat (which means the_ _**six** _ _that_ _**you** _ _hold) is present and votes, making your seats vital on casting a decision of nay or yay. Write back or just damn show up, Potter. Or I'll come there and drag you myself._

_Of the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy,_

_Lord Lucius Domitius Malfoy_

Harry snorted and then snickered. "That's the point, Lucius. Doing nothing, and tying their hands. A basic fuck you very much to the good people of British Wizarding World."

He fondly noted the Malfoy patriarch was still very arrogant and conceited. "Lord Lucius," he kept snickering. That said, he put the letter back, resealed it, pretended like he'd never opened it and chucked it back into the junk box.

* * *

Before Teddy could come back and before Scorpius would be arriving, Harry decided to drop by the hospital and get things arranged there. Whistling, he walked into the hospital winking at every female and male that walked by. His new light gray tinted glasses were brilliant. Finding who he was looking for, he knocked loudly on the wall beside the head doctor to get his attention.

"I wanted to set up before getting started tomorrow," Harry informed him, cheery and all smiles.

"Ah yes. I'll give you a tour, show you your new office and inform you of your new duties," the doctor hesitantly smiled back.

Harry followed, asking questions and taking note of everything. Seeing a pale man walking around the ER, Harry twitched.

"That man right there. Who's he?" Harry asked, with a huge smile on his face and eyes narrowed into slits. It seemed very cheery, but an edge of predatorily hints seemed to have tinted it. The head doctor dismissed it as his imagination.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He's very good, our best doctor here. Could probably take over my job, if he wanted to. And he's subbed for me whenever I'm out."

Harry kept the expression on his face, face darkening only slightly. But only those who knew him closely would catch the hidden emotions on his face that was behind the cheery front.

' _Vampire,'_ his mind supplied, automatically registering all the signs. He sighed inwardly. It wasn't his problem, and as long as he or his godsons weren't bothered, all was right in his world. But it was rather tiresome to know that he'd moved to such an unassuming place and he still seemed to be surrounded by the unnatural aspects of the world. Vampires and werewolves, to hell. Damned if he got caught up in it. Whatever was going on, or whatever either group was up to –not his problem. And he wasn't going to involve himself unless absolutely necessary. Which most probably meant never.

Harry really loved being an uncaring jerk nowadays.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen! I'd like you to meet our new Director," the head doctor called out, bringing the golden-eyed vampire towards them.

Well, at least he was vegetarian.

Harry firmly shook his hand, the silly grin still on his face and his eyes still slitted like a fox's. He didn't flinch at the cold marble-like skin, even holding Carlisle's hand longer than necessary.

"Director Potter, this is Dr. Cullen. Carlisle, our new Director, Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Harry purred. And while his usually did so seductively, this tone was more dangerous.

Carlisle caught it.

Giving a strained smile, he greeted the new Director. "Hello, sir. I must say, it's my pleasure. And it's such a great thing, you coming in and helping out like this. A small town like Forks needs people willing to chip in more."

Harry's smile didn't change a bit, but his eyes slightly opened. "I'm sure."

After the uncomfortable meeting and Harry finished up there and had enrolled Scorpius, he went back home just in time for his six year old Malfoy godson to appear at his doorstep.

"Lord Slytherin," Scorpius greeted formally.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Lucius makes you call him Lord Lucius too?"

"Sometimes," Scorpius grinned, relaxing a little.

"Uncle, Scorpius. You've always enthusiastically called me that before, don't start on that Lord crap on me now," Harry returned the grin.

"Okay, Uncle Harry."

Harry ushered him inside, muttering about having a talk with Lucius and the use of titles.

"I really am going to have a talk with that man," Harry shook his head, particularly when he remembered Scorpius having to call his own grandfather Lord Lucius or Malfoy or whatever.

* * *

Harry examined himself in the mirror, tilting his head to the side and then the other side.

"Dad…are you wearing Michael Jackson's Thriller jacket?" Teddy gaped, Scorpius behind him looking confused but amused.

"I had a replica made of it. Nice, hm? I look great. Didn't like red, so I had it made in black. I turned the original black design into grey. Didn't care for red, reminds me too much of Gryffindor. Didn't care for green while I'm at it. No one wears a green jacket and gets away with it."

"My father is insane," Teddy sighed.

"I like Uncle Harry's look," Scorpius commented. "I want a jacket just like it. I'll have to bug my father for one when I get back."

"Both of them…crazy," Teddy shivered, thinking of all the money the jacket cost.

Harry smiled, adjusting his gray glasses. "Ready for school, you two?"

Both of them nodded. Harry's eyes glinted behind his glasses suspiciously, alarming Teddy while Scorpius stayed oblivious.

But they still followed after Harry. This was their downfall.

After getting out of the car on wobbly legs, both kids collapsed onto the sidewalk, too dazed and terrified to even kiss the concrete in relief. They sat there panting and hunched over as Harry yelled a goodbye as he sped away.

"What in Merlin's name was that contraption?!" Scorpius grimaced.

"That…was Harry's 612 Scaglietti Ferrari," Teddy gasped out.

And while they were recuperating outside their school, Harry was driving straight back home. Unfortunately, it wasn't to his lovely, beautiful home that he was going to. He had to go to his beautiful, lovely inn that was right next door. Oh, the tragedy.

"Work," Harry sighed.

After bamboozling the head doctor into letting him spend most of his hours at the inn, being able to be on call at all times so that whenever he was needed he could get there, he promptly hightailed it out of there. Well, that did take a lot of charming and dazzling and flattery and flirting and –well, you get the point.

Now though, he had to finish the final touches of his inn. Namely, giving ground rules to the house elves he'd nicked from his other homes and making sure everything was in order before taking a nice, long-deserved nap.

Well, if Carlisle Cullen hadn't decided to rain on his parade.

The usually calm and cool vampire seemed flustered, waiting for Harry by a black Mercedes Benz that he guessed was the doctor's. Tilting his head, he observed the pale blond and idly wondered if Draco was part vampire.

Somewhere, Draco Malfoy sneezed and then grumbled knowingly about stupid certain ex-savior friends.

"Hello there, Dr. Cullen. Why don't you follow me to my inn? I'm about ready to open it next weekend, after I've completely settled working at the hospital," Harry pleasantly directed to him, no hidden undertones or looks.

Carlisle smiled hesitantly at him, following in his footsteps to the inn that Harry made almost as grand as his house. It was gray and looked about rainy that day, so it was a relief to enter the inn and feel the warmth.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Director, it's just…I wanted to make sure I didn't accidentally do something to offend you. It seemed at out meeting that you were…offended by my presence."

"Was I?" Harry drawled nonchalantly.

"Well…not offended, per say. More like –"

"A really wrong choice of words, Dr. Cullen. I wasn't offended at all, don't you worry about that. I was exasperated perhaps, maybe even resigned. But mostly a strange mix of apathy and curiosity at your  _presence_ ," Harry concluded by taking one of his thumbs and biting down harshly on it, shoving it towards Carlisle as he let the blood well rapidly.

The acclaimed doctor flinched, but Harry noticed that it wasn't from the sight of the blood itself, but from what the gesture meant.

"Don't worry about me revealing your coven's presence, if you are here with others," Harry shrugged. "I merely want no part of whatever struggle that goes on, and will warn you that when I say I will look the other way – _I will look the other way_."

_I will overlook your presence, but I am also completely unavailable for any help._

"I…understand, Director. You won't have to worry about overlooking my family for long, but I must ask you for help at least once."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "And  _why_  would I agree?"

Carlisle looked solemnly at him, "As I've said, my family is leaving soon so you won't have to worry about us. However, in the process of our stay here, my adopted son Edward fell in love with a human girl name Bella Swan. She knows about us and reciprocates my son's feelings. When we leave, I fear how she would take it. I only ask that you watch over her."

Harry's face was stony and revealed nothing, making Carlisle nervous.

Instead of responding to that, Harry jerked his chin at Carlisle's left hand.

"You've no wedding ring. Around the hospital, the many woes of the nurses there are of your lack of availability because of your marriage."

Confused and uneasy, Carlisle answered. "My wife and I have recently divorced."

"After around what? Hundred plus years of marriage?" Harry questioned, head tilting in curiosity, a habit Carlisle noted belonged to the mysterious man.

He chose his words carefully, "When we moved here, both Esme and I unfortunately found our eyes caught on people we knew we could never have and love freely. But we would not live a lie to each other, even though we agree we had to at least to our children."

"You trust her then? Your former wife? Beyond all doubt?"

Carlisle nodded firmly. "Of course. Without a doubt."

Harry nodded, "You may talk to her about this, but I suggest saying nothing to anyone else…and then I will consider seeing to your Bella."

Relaxing slightly, Carlisle brought up another point. "I can hide it from Edward, who is a mind reader, but Alice is a Seer. Could she not have already foreseen this?"

Harry was quiet a moment, "Around myself, I've found that the future has always been cloudy."

"Director…"

"At the sight of my blood, you didn't even seem the slightest bit tempted," Harry interjected, eyes alight with interest, changing subjects suddenly and baffling Carlisle.

"I've never had blood in my entire time as a vampire," Carlisle said truthfully. "And I am over 300 years old."

"Very commendable and curious," Harry murmured. "You'll be leaving now then?"

"Ah yes. Thank you for letting me take up some of your time."

Harry sighed exasperatedly, watching him leave. "You may stay, Carlisle. Come, let us talk and drink."

* * *

And when Carlisle suddenly resigned the next week, Harry wasn't surprised. He sat in his inn, leaning on his elbows in front of the fire, shadows of the flames dancing across his face as the rain pounded outside.

Bella Swan was missing.

"Tatay, that Swan girl is missing," Teddy said suddenly, pausing from his game of Wizarding chess with Scorpius.

Harry leaned back in his chair, his face completely in shadows.

"It isn't any business of mine."

"She could get hurt," Teddy pushed. "And she's supposed to be a magnet for trouble. What if she gets caught by more vampires, except evil ones this time?"

"She was the one who decided to associate herself with them."

Teddy scowled, "What happened to the Harry Potter I knew, that would help someone that really needed it and would never let harm come to someone?"

When his guardian was silent, Teddy began to wonder if maybe he shouldn't have spoken up. But without turning to face him, Harry replied in a cold tone.

"That Harry Potter is dead. I killed him because he was too weak to stand up for himself. He was too busy complaining and feeling sorry for himself, and didn't act to change himself or his situation. He's better off gone."

Outraged, Teddy flipped the Wizarding chess set over, scattering complaining pieces, before grabbing a silent Scorpius' hand and stomping out. Outwardly, Harry hadn't seemed to have noticed and no reaction could be seen. And then the former savior sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I was tired of being that Harry Potter," he muttered.

With another sigh, he disappeared with a pop.

He reappeared in a forest, tracking his magical signature that he'd placed on the girl after Carlisle had asked him to watch over her. Face blank, he walked through the rain, getting soaked until he reached her, staring down at the catatonic figure of Bella. He observed her for a moment, watching her dilated eyes and her shivering figure curled up into a ball.

Edward Cullen must have done a number on her.

Bending down and enchanting her to a quick sleep, he scooped her up into his arms, adjusting her to a more comfortable position before apparating back into the foyer of his inn. Both of them completely wet, Harry called on a little wind to dry them off. Placing her on a sofa next to the armchair he'd occupied, he summoned a couple of house elves to place blankets over her cold form and placed a tray with warm butterbeer and chicken soup on the table near them, waiting for her to wake up. He went back to staring stoically at the flames.

When she stirred, he didn't glance at her. She sat up slowly and warily, catching sight of him in just a second.

"H-hello," her unsteady voice was still thick with tears.

Tilting his head back, he looked uninterestedly at her, simply saying "Hello" back.

She coughed a little, bringing the blankets more snugly around her. "W-where am I, sir?"

"The unopened Three Crossroads Inn. I'm Harry Potter."

"Um, can I call my Dad, Mr. Potter?" she asked hesitantly.

He tossed his cell phone to her, "There's a warm drink and soup there for you, after you're done."

She quickly talked to her dad on the phone, and Harry continued to laze in his chair, wondering what the hell was he thinking involving himself. Well, it was just this one thing…

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

He twitched. "You're welcome," he replied in a tired voice.

He reluctantly used magic in a mix of a cheering charm and his own brand of magic, allowing him to make her a little happier and push down her negative feelings. It was temporary anyway, and not in the least addictive.

"If you want, I could set a room up for you and let you stay the night. Dinner's in an hour, so you can take a shower before then. I can get you warmer clothes," he offered. Might as well make good on that favor Carlisle asked of him.

"That would be nice, Mr. Potter. I'll just tell my Dad before he drives all the way over here."

"I'll lead you to your room," he murmured.

She took her shower and changed into the pajamas that was laid out for her, and then met Harry in the dining room. He sat at the head of the long table, food already served, but he hadn't taken a bite yet. Realizing he was waiting for her, she hurried and sat to his right.

"This is really nice of you, Mr. Potter. I appreciate it. Really," Bella quietly said, smiling shyly.

The shy smile reminded of him of Jacob. Kids these days. Were they all shy?

Relaxing his coolness, he smiled faintly at her. "Just Harry, Bella."

"Oh, you called me Bella!" her eyes lit up.

"I heard it was what you preferred," he teased. He didn't mention it was Carlisle who told him though. She would most probably become upset at the mention of any Cullen.

She smiled more surely at him. "This inn is new, and so is the house I saw across from here through the window."

"I just had both of them built. I'm new here. I work mostly here as the owner, but I also work as the Director of the hospital in town."

"Oh wow. That's a lot of work, um, Harry."

"Don't worry, I can handle it. I have a lot of time on my hands as well."

Not to mention the dozens of house elves maintaining the inn and his house, and the endless supply of contacts and money he had. But then, looking at her and remembering the horrible state she was in and was going to be once out of his presence…

"You know, I do do all the cooking. I wouldn't mind the extra help if you wanted the job as hostess, you got it."

"Really? That…that would be most kind of you," her eyes widened.

"Don't mention it. You can start as soon as it opens. The grand opening's this weekend, you can work after school."

"I'll do my best," she promised softly.

Really. His involvement stopped at her. No need to bother with the Cullens or other vampires or even find out what was up with Jacob and those funny little friends of his.

"Go on now. I cooked the salmon myself," he smiled, without a hint of a secret in it.

"This is delicious," she sighed happily.

It would be quite easily to distract her from thoughts of Edward Cullen.

* * *

"This is ridiculous, brother. Why on Earth would we travel all the way to Forks?" Caius sneered.

Marcus stared apathetically at the leader of the Volturi rulers. Aro just smiled jovially at both of them.

"Why, isn't it obvious? There are rumors of a love affair between one of our kind and a  _human_  girl."

Marcus sighed, "And we can't send one of ours to go in instead ourselves?"

Aro's smiled tightened just a little. "I'd like to…investigate this matter myself."

"I'll go tell Gina that we will be in seclusion for an indefinite time, and that we are not to be disturbed. This is to be a private matter, Aro?" Caius scowled in irritation.

"Yes…no one is to know of our little visit. For all intents and purposes, we will just be here and unwilling to meet with anyone. At all," Aro stated pensively.

"When will we leave?" Marcus questioned quietly.

"In a week, so that we can get ready and have our affairs settled here. I do recall having to meet with that blasted Sanguini in the middle of this week about a matter…"

The three brothers convened and went their separate ways, each thinking about their upcoming secret visit.

Started 6/24/09 –Completed 7/17/09

 


	3. Nonexistent Fairytales

"Good morning, Harry," Bella cheerfully greeted him, though she still looked pale and slightly weary.

He gave her a big grin and she blushed, instantly brightening up more. It had been four days since he'd found her in that forest.

"You sure you don't mind me hanging out here so much?" Bella asked worriedly.

Harry shrugged, "Nah. I'll be fine looking like the creepy child molester luring young girls like yourself here. Or boys like Jacob."

She rolled her eyes, "You have the oddest humor, you know that? And you wouldn't look creepy. You're the charming, unsuspecting child molester."

"Oh woe is me."

Bella giggled, "It is a small town. Gossip does tend to get wild around here."

The jet-haired man groaned, "Don't tell me they're actually saying things like that already? Gossip, gossip, gossip. Can't seem to escape it…"

She shook her head, "Oh no. The townsfolk haven't said anything like that. I think it's because they like you too much to say anything bad. They've all been rather quite charmed by you."

"Mm, maybe instead of young girls and boys, I can lure innocent townsfolk into my lair, like a vampire would."

He saw her flinch at the mention of vampire.

"Bella, I have something for you to see," Harry led her to the large garage he had, where he secretly had a bunch of different cars he hid from Teddy. His godson would have freaked out at the sight of them.

Leading her to the black Mercedes Benz, he heard her gasp.

"Carlisle asked me to look after it while he was gone. Said he had another car over where they were moving to." Opening the driver's door, Harry reached in and retrieved a large photo album.

"I know that Edward must've taken everything to make it look like he was never here, but I thought you would like to see some things as proof they  _had_  been here. This was an album Carlisle had been putting together, of your time with them. And I nicked this off of Carlisle. It was his own personal photo he kept with him at all times."

Handing her the photo album, he placed the lone photo faced down on top of it. Leaving her there, he gave her a backwards wave without turning to look at her.

"Anytime you want to talk, Bella."

Grasping onto the items in her hands tightly, knuckles going white, she tentatively flipped the photo over.

It was a side view profile of her, smiling softly as she slightly looked off to the side.

But why would Carlisle have a picture of her? And looking so happy? In fact, it didn't seem like she knew a photo was being taken of her.

And how did Harry know any of this? Did he…really know about the Cullens being vampires? But how?

Sitting in the driver's seat for a while longer, she reminisced as she flipped through the album. She hadn't really been with them long, but there seem to be a lot of photos. In fact, almost every single one of them had her in it. Smiling softly, she got out and gently placed the album onto the seat she had been sitting on.

Finding Harry in his kitchen, she knocked lightly on the wooden frame of the entrance.

"Hey," she greeted.

Harry half-turned, still flipping the grilled cheese sandwiches without even the aid of a spatula.

"So…done reminiscing?"

"Yeah…I just…wanted to know how you knew about them?" she hazarded.

"I'll tell you about it later. The boys are coming back right now with the groceries, and we're about to have grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. Good with you?"

"Mm, yeah. Mom used to make grilled cheese for me all the time. She used to burn it too," Bella laughed. Still, she wondered how Harry knew the boys were there already when they hadn't told them they were near. Maybe they called…

"We're here!" Jacob called out from the main entrance.

Bella narrowed her eyes at Harry before trying to look normal as Jacob came in, leading in the kids. Even with the excuse of them calling, something was telling her Harry had some other way of knowing of things.

She didn't think they had called.

"Lunch is ready!"

* * *

"Lord Slytherin, you really are an annoying bastard," Lucius Malfoy's irritated voice greeted him from behind.

Harry turned around and rolled his eyes at him. "Hello to you too, Lucius. And don't fucking call me Lord Slytherin."

The pureblood aristocrat turned his nose up at him before giving a slight smirk. "Go fuck yourself, Harry."

Harry barked a laugh, "Good to know I'm such a great influence on you."

"You've corrupted me with your mannerisms, brat. Now for what I came here for."

Lucius sat himself comfortably in the armchair in front of the desk and gestured for Harry to take the seat behind it. Humoring him, Harry sat in his usual seat in his study and observed the elder Malfoy.

"I want to get down to business, Harry. You're bloody fucking up the Wizengamot. I can't have that. I know you hate us all, but you could at least help  _me_  out. At the very least, helping me would piss off the rest."

Harry leaned back and plopped his feet onto his desk, looking contemplative.

"You're not going to mock me then?" Lucius asked surprised.

Harry shrugged, "One, you and your son, and gorgeous wife while we're at it, are all very dear to me. You three stuck by me through the chaos. You want my help? The least I could do is think about it."

"Well?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow but hiding his worry inside.

"When's the next meeting?" Harry leaned forward, grabbing a toffee and popping it inside his mouth.

"Monday. In three days."

Harry sighed. "What is the bill about?"

"Allowing vampires a set up in blood banks."

The ex-savior took out his cell phone and checked his messages. "A restaurant?"

"…A bit. The vampires would like to come in freely into blood banks, and order in their food…in a restaurant-type setting."

"Your side."

It wasn't a request. It was an order. And usually Lucius would have bristled at his tone, but this was an urgent matter and Harry seemed like he was actually contemplating himself in their matters.

"I would like to give the vampires what they want," Lucius started out slowly. "Beneficially, it would improve our rather medieval-like standards and ideals, and also continue the alliance they set with us…through you."

Harry set down his cell phone and looked at Lucius with a blank face.

"Why would I want to go do this?"

"I know you don't care for wizards, but I know you wouldn't mind helping your friend Sanguini out. And it will be for me."

Harry twitched, scowling.

"Oh very well, Lucius. But we still have one matter we need to discuss."

"And what is that?" the blond asked in genuine confusion.

"Why in the world are you insisting your own grandson call you Lord Lucius?"

Lucius glowered, "Is he spouting about that? The little brat  _calls_  me Lord Lucius or Lord Malfoy on his own. He doesn't do it all the time, he just does it to get a reaction out of me. Or to annoy the shit out of me. I swear to Merlin he's more like  _you_  than any Malfoy in the family in generations."

"Are you sure about that?" Harry grinned.

"Scorpius delights in imitating you. He models after you to the fullest. It's like you never left."

"I'm happy to be of such help."

"Merlin, you are such a fucking bastard!"

* * *

"Are you unforgiven too?!" Harry sang, not even staring at the screen.

Teddy sighed while Bella and Jacob laughed. Scorpius clapped loudly.

"My father is insane. And a karaoke maniac. He  _loves_  karaoke. A friend in Japan, when Vader vacationed there, introduced him to it and he's loved it ever since."

"But he can sing," Bella noted.

"He can. But he's so overenthusiastic about it!" Teddy face palmed.

"So, what am I supposed to do at the Garden Party tomorrow, Harry?" Bella asked as soon as the song was over and Harry was about to punch in another number without even looking at the book.

Harry glanced at her quickly. "Well, as a hostess, you must get used to greeting everyone. So you'll be going around, being a good hostess for the Garden Party as practice for work in the inn. Say hi to everyone, ask about them, make polite talk, and make sure they're fine and that they have everything they need. Make sure they feel wanted, cared for, taken cared of, and that they have all the attention they could want. Even if you don't like them, pretend you do."

They all sweatdropped at his last words.

"Um, okay."

Indeed, at the Garden Party for the opening of the Three Crossroads Inn, Bella was getting ready. Both she and Jacob had slept over Harry's house, both going to get things ready. Surprisingly, when they awoke, almost everything was done with Harry adjusting the last bouquet.

"Did you do everything yourself, Harry?" Jacob gaped.

Harry grinned at them, "Me and my tiny elves."

The two laughed.

"We would have helped," Bella worried her lower lip.

Harry shook his head, "It's okay. I had everything. You guys just get ready. Jacob, you'll be waiting, remember? I have your outfit in your room. It should be in the wardrobe. Bella, I got you a dress to wear. Same place, in your room."

Jacob nodded and left with a wave, but Bella stayed behind looking anxious.

"You really didn't have to buy me anything, Harry. I could have driven to my house and found something to wear. Really…you didn't have to spend any money on me."

"I wanted to, Bella," Harry smiled pleasantly. "Go on now. Go look and try it. I insist you have it."

Bella reluctantly but excitedly went to her practically second room, feeling like she lived there in Harry's home sometimes with the amount of time she spent there, and found the dress right away.

It was a one shoulder black cocktail dress. She felt alongside the side ruching beaded accent panel, amazed at the feel and the elegant and classy look of it. It was simple, but gorgeous and seemed to be eye-catching without being too extravagant. She put it on and it clung to her body, fitting tightly but not too tightly to her form. It had a classic silhouette and was floor length. Disappointedly, it had no tag or anything to reveal what the price tag was. She was determined to pay Harry back for the beautiful dress with her next paycheck.

There was a knock on the door and Harry appeared, leaning on the frame and appraising her. Clapping slowly, Harry smirked.

"Ready, my dear?"

"How do I look?" Bella asked nervously.

"Absolutely beautiful." He held out his arm and she hooked hers around it, letting him lead her out.

"What time do you think I can ditch?" Harry asked innocently.

Bella hit his shoulder lightly. "Don't even think about it."

He sighed dramatically. "Okay, okay. I'll suffer along with you."

"You better."

The Garden Party was in full swing soon enough. After escorting Bella out, she went to start greeting guests and he walked around doing the same. There were three individuals that caught his eye, especially with the amount of people they'd drawn to them.

Two of them were dark-haired and in their late twenties to early thirties, and the last one was white-haired but slightly younger than the other two. All of them were pale-skinned and wearing sunglasses, but that didn't detract from their charm it seemed. It just made them mysterious to the crowd. They were very well-dressed, with expensive clothing he could tell was Italian.

' _Italian vampires,'_ his mind whispered. He smirked and sauntered over there. More likely than not, these three were Volturi members of some kind. He wondered how much he could piss them off.

"Bouongiorno," Harry greeted in Italian, waving slightly.

The crowd and the three men looked over to him, the crowd chattering and all of them trying to say hi above each other's voice.

Seemingly, as if knowing Harry wanted to talk to only those three, the crowd dispersed and left the three vamps and one wizard alone.

"You know Italian?" the dark-haired one in the middle asked.

"Si…but I assume you know English?" Harry's smirk widened slightly.

"We do," the one in the middle spoke again. "I am Aro, the other dark-haired man is my brother Marcus and the other is my brother Caius. We love what you've done to the place."

"Thank you. My name is Harry."

"Are you British?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Yes actually. I was traveling before I moved here, but before that I lived in England."

Harry's smirk widened even more, until it was practically a Chesire grin. Time to drop the bombshell.

"You all are very welcomed here. Enjoy the festivities…just try not to eat the guests."

Harry turned sharply on his heel and left the three to stare at his back intensely, hiding their shock and outwardly not losing their composure at the unexpected obstacle.

When Harry found Bella next, she was with a blond girl that looked only slightly familiar.

"Hello there, I don't think we've met. Bella, is this a friend of yours?"

Bella beamed at him, her friend trying unsuccessfully not to gape at him.

"This is my friend Jessica. Jessica, this is Harry, my friend and boss at the inn."

"Er, uh, hello…Mr. Harry," the poor girl stammered, blushing heavily.

Harry tried to seem friendly, smiling and grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Just Harry, Jessica…if I may call you that."

"Y-yeess," and Jessica fainted suddenly.

Both Bella and Harry blinked.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"…I no longer think that Jessica will bear a grudge against Edward."

"And why's that? Oh, and you said his name steadily."

"Thank you. And it's because she'll be too preoccupied with you to care about him."

"Oh dear."

* * *

After the Garden Party, the Three Crossroads Inn was officially open. Along with the three vampires, the inn grabbed quite a few other guests. And plenty more that already lived in the area. Harry sweatdropped, but kept quiet.

The next day, Jessica visited again and she was talking to Bella when Harry appeared.

"Hello again. You're not going to faint on me again, are you?" Harry teased.

Jessica blushed, refraining from ducking behind Bella. "No, I'm sorry about that."

"It's quite fine. So, just visiting Bella or is there something I could help you with?"

Jessica blushed even more, before shaking her head. "Um…is there any job openings here?"

"Hm, well, Jacob waits but he's just one person. Would you like to be a waitress?"

"Oh, um, sure!"

"Okay! Pay's $200 a week, you can start now or tomorrow, if you'd like," seeing some guests that had just stepped down the grand staircase, Harry walked over for small chat and to make sure they had everything.

"$2-200…a week?" Jessica asked dazed. "Isn't that overpay? Especially waitressing?"

"…It definitely is for highschoolers. Hearing your paycheck, I'm afraid of knowing mine. I haven't even  _asked_  him."

"Don't, Bella. I may be the one fainting, but I have a feeling you would have a heart attack."

"What was that, girls?" Harry asked, immediately appearing next to them again as soon as the elderly couple he was talking with left for the dining room.

Both girls shook their head guiltily, trying to fake innocence.

"Hey, Harry. Why do you wear sunglasses all the time? Not that you don't look cool or anything. You look awesome with them," Jessica asked curiously.

Bella was curious too, but she'd never asked anything before. She'd always just shrugged it off.

Harry laughed lightly, sliding his fingers against the sidearm of the gray sunglasses.

"These? I have an eye condition. My eyes are very weak and to protect them, I wear these things."

"Oh, that's horrible. I wish I could see your eyes," Jessica commented.

Harry smiled before his eyes were drawn to the three vampires that were walking down the grand staircase. With their ears, he was sure they heard their little conversation about his eyes. He shot them a shark's smile before turning his attention back to the girls.

He pretended to miss the calculating looks the three sent each other.

When Jessica went to get ready to help out in the dining room for breakfast, once there was a more steady stream of customers, some of which weren't even renting suites there, Bella hesitantly approached Harry.

"Um, Harry, I was wondering…if I could ask how you knew about… _them_?"

Harry glanced at her coolly, a strange expression on his face, though not altogether unlikely since he did occasionally acted cold. Bella remembered the rare times when the eccentric gleeful man sometimes was the polar opposite.

It had happened when she needed to go to Port Angeles during the week, and Harry offered to take her.

_She'd just finished buying the book she wanted, waiting for Harry to pick her up, when some thugs decided to approach her. She ignored them and wondered why is it that every time she went to Port Angeles, she seemed to get in this kind of trouble._

_When ignoring them didn't work, she tried to walk away when one of the thugs reached over and tried to grab her. There was a burst of wind and her hair got in her face. She looked back up and her eyes widened to see Harry in between her and the thug, her friend having a vice grip on the guy's wrist._

" _Fuck off, man! She's our girl," the jerk yelled, the others warily waiting for an opportunity to attack._

_Harry's face was eerily blank, eyes cold and unforgiving. His grip tightened painfully and the guy yelped in pain._

" _Come on, man! Just let go and let me leave," the guy changed tactics._

_Harry smirked coldly. "I am not 'man'. I have a name that I don't care to tell you. And she is not a piece of meat. She is my friend. I suggest you_ _**do** _ _leave," He broke the man's wrist instantly, wrenching a scream from him. "Before I decide_ _**not** _ _to let you leave."_

_Harry let go and the man ran, his comrades ahead of him._

" _T-thanks, Harry," but she had seen a different side to him, and looked at him in a new light. No, she didn't think of him any differently. But she knew now that there was more to her friend than she first thought._

" _You need a cell phone," Harry said nonchalantly, tossing her one. "I just bought it for you."_

_She refrained from gaping and just wondered at the sudden change in attitude._

And while Harry had a cool look on his face, he wasn't angry or cold. Just blank.

"Later, Bella. Tonight," Harry said softly.

And she nodded.

"Just know I'm not a hero, Bella. Whatever you think, I'm not a knight in shining armor or Superman –"

"You're Harry," she interrupted. "Just Harry."

He gave an amused look, but underneath she detected a hint of gratitude.

Started 7/30/09 –Completed 8/1/09


	4. Watch You Breathe Your Storylines

"So…what exactly are you?" Bella asked outright, vaguely aware that she'd asked something similar to Edward not too long ago.

Harry laughed, "What makes you so sure I'm a 'something'?"

Bella shrugged, "Gut feeling? And why exactly are we underground your house? Not that it isn't…decorated nicely…for some reason. Harry, why is there an underground lair under your house?"

"I'm paranoid," was all he said, as if that answered everything.

They were in some kind of spacious lair, the floor an ivory marble that shined. The walls around them were a natural earth, carved smoothly, and white pillars that surrounded them on either side. There was a black leather couch set in the middle of the lair and large fireplaces roaring with strange green flames right behind the pillars, engraved into the earthy walls and set in the spaces between the pillars. There was a, and this she gaped at, glass (?) dining table set placed ten paces from the couch set.

"Shall we sit?" Harry gestured to the glass table and chairs.

She nodded dumbly, following his lead. She held in her gasp as she noticed the table and chairs weren't glass but  _ice_ , frost naturally covering it. But it wasn't cold…

"I'm not a vampire nor am I anything you would really think to know. Even among my own kind, I'm unique. Now I ask you, Bella, are vague answers enough for you?"

Bella bit her lip, but nodded. She was inquisitive by nature, but this was Harry and he'd done so much for her.

"I can do things…that would seem impossible to others," Harry said, grabbing her hand and folding his over hers. When he let go, there was a pretty white lily in her hand.

"You can do things," Bella said simply.

He nodded.

"I shouldn't…ask anything else. I understand. But how did you know about the Cullens?"

Harry sighed, "I'm the director of the hospital, Bella. I recognized what Carlisle was as soon as I saw him, and I confronted him. I got the full story and promised to look after you when they went away."

"Oh…I'm sorry for being such a burden –"

"Don't," Harry interrupted sharply. "I don't mind, and I never really had. You're a good girl, Bella, and you deserve much more than what Edward treated you. Now, time for some comfort."

He snapped his fingers and cartons of different flavored ice cream appeared, along with two bowls and spoons.

"Pig out, love. Let's just have ice cream tonight and worry about things tomorrow."

Bella enthusiastically took her bowl and began scooping various flavors into it, but she hesitated and looked at Harry. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

She blushed and shook her head. "Never mind."

He rolled his eyes, "Why don't I tell you stories about my life without the specifics? I can tell you things without revealing too much, but still tell you a lot about me and my life. How's that?"

"That would be brilliant," she beamed.

"You've been hanging around me too much. You're starting to sound like a Brit."

Bella laughed. "You're like…a brother, you know that?"

Harry snickered in return, "Like the brother you never wanted?"

She shook her head. "No…you're like the brother I would have liked to have had…"

Harry just ruffled her hair, but his face showed he was touched.

* * *

Harry sat down in the dining room, eating his meal. Usually, he cooked the first meal and then the elves replicated it. With Jacob, Bella, and Jessica in school, instead of Jacob and Jessica waiting on the patrons, Harry had the elves place the meals on every table, kept fresh and hot with charms and spells specifically to that effect. He placed an alarm near the front desk to alert him about new customers, so he himself was taking over Bella's job.

He wasn't all that surprised to find Marcus coming near him. He'd expected one of the vampires to come approach him soon.

"May I have this seat?" Marcus's smooth voice asked him and Harry took his time finishing his mouthful of food and then slowly looked up.

"Go on ahead. I don't bite," Harry smirked.

Marcus' usually apathetic face actually had his lips twitch upwards. "Thank you."

He sat down in front of Harry and Harry ignored him and continued to eat.

"It is curious to find someone such as yourself so knowledgeable of such things. You know of vampires?"

Harry grinned largely. "Of course."

"I'm curious to know how," Marcus tried to coerce him.

Harry's Cheshire grin returned. "But who doesn't know of vampires? Surely everyone does!"

Marcus blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, it's the 21st century. Everybody's got to know about vampires. They're pop culture! Have you seen the latest thing? True Blood is really popular, but I love Interview with a Vampire. It's very old school."

Harry kept his laughter in as he saw the bewildered look on the vampire's face.

Harry wiped his mouth and got up. Walking past Marcus, he patted the vampire's shoulder.

"Great to know you love vampires. We should go out and watch a vamp movie together. It'll be a date! Arrivederci!"

He left Marcus gaping behind him.

Going to his office in the inn, he set about making an "apology" letter to the Wizengamot. It ended up very half-assed and nonchalant, and sarcastic –though he'd doubt they'd catch the sarcasm. At least not right away.

_Dear Assembly, etc, etc…_

_It is to my great consternation that I will not be able to come to the meeting of such an important bill. With my inevitable delays, I am unfortunately unable to attend and ask that you put off the meeting for another time._

_So sorry, my dearly departed –er, living I mean –fellow Brits. I hope I may be soon available to be in service to such a_ _**wonderful** _ _community._

_Lord Potter-Black_  
_Lord Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff_  
_Lord Gryffindor  
_ _Lord Slytherin_

_AKA ALL THE SAME PERSON_

Harry sent it off and leaned back satisfied in his chair, waiting for the backlash. The meeting should have already started an hour ago and they were probably waiting on him…He'd already sent off a letter explaining to Lucius, early that morning, that he wasn't going to come that day. In fact, Harry had warned Lucius that, while assuring the elder Malfoy he would definitely vote on this bill, he was still out to piss off the British Wizarding World and would do so by postponing his arrival several times. And be a smarmy bastard while he was at it.

His cell phone rang and he lazily took it out to stare at the caller id. Seeing Bella's number from the cell phone he'd bought her, he answered it without a pause.

"Bella, what's wrong? It's lunchtime there, right?"

Her voice sounded oddly like she wanted to cry and that alarmed him, making him sit up straight in his chair.

"I-I know we've been talking about Edward and trying to get him out of my system, but I went to school today and it just all slammed into me. I can't control my feelings and I think I'm hyperventilating," she cried into the phone.

"Bella, breathe. Darling, I need you to breathe right now. Just steady your breathing. When you've done that, I want you to tell me what started this reaction."

He listened to her gain control of her breathing.

"Everything was fine. I was better about walking around school and not seeing everything as a reminder of him. But then…someone said something and it upset me."

"Who and what did they say?" Harry's voice turned slightly chilly.

"Lauren. She said that I was never good enough for Edward and that he was probably glad he'd gotten rid of such a plain, boring girl," she murmured reluctantly.

"I thought this Lauren was your friend…"

"She's more Jessica's friend. I don't think she ever liked me and only put up with me because of Jessica."

Harry sighed in aggravation. "You trust me, right Bella?"

"Of course."

"Even though you've just met me and barely know me?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"I'm going to head there right now, and I might act a little strange to you. But you have to go along with it and not question me, okay? And when it's all over, please explain to your Dad that I'm not some creepy child molester."

"…Okay. I trust you."

"See you soon," he muttered.

He hung up and quickly headed to his car. Speeding out, he made sure the elves were prepared to take on all of the duties. It wasn't long until he skidded into Forks High's parking lot, his engine roaring and his entrance drawing a lot of attention.

Getting out of his car, he made a beeline for the cafeteria and searched out Bella. She was near Jessica, who was trying to awkwardly talk to her for comfort and alternately glare at another girl. An Asian girl and some boy stood behind Bella, also glaring at the blonde, snobby-looking girl. A blond-haired boy was steadfastly and loyally standing next to Bella's other side, glaring even more fiercely than the others at the lone girl. He reminded Harry a lot of a golden retriever actually…

He sauntered over to the group, giving his best charming smile.

"Bella, sweetheart, you forgot your lunch. I was worried and wanted to drop it off," Harry let his British accent leak in heavily into his words. He held up the ornate and expensive bento box he'd gotten from his visit to Japan and handed it to the confused girl, who had awareness slipping into her eyes when she sort of realized what he was doing.

He gave her a half-hug, holding her close to him and kissing her forehead, his lips lingering longer than can be considered friendly.

"Sweetheart, you look pale. Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly, still holding her close.

"I-I'm okay," Bella stammered.

Harry's eyes closed and he gave a huge smile. "That's good. Oh! Who's this?"

He gave a dazzling smile to the girl he deduced was Lauren, holding out his hand to accept hers. She was expecting a handshake, but Harry slightly bent over and kissed it, dazing her even more.

"That's, uh, Lauren. My, um, classmate…friend," Bella corrected when Lauren shot her a look.

Lauren gave Harry a simpering smile, widening her eyes and pouting her lips. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. I've heard a lot about you."

"All good, I hope," Harry chuckled. He looked around thoughtfully. "What a charming school. Well, I have to go, sweetheart. I just wanted to make sure you ate the food I cooked for you. And remember, the box is yours as well."

Harry hugged Bella again, kissing her forehead and definitely holding his lips to her skin noticeably longer.

He left and hoped Charlie wasn't going to shoot him. He'd rather that was left to Carlisle and Edward to deal with.

* * *

Later, when he came back to pick up Bella and Jessica from school, he drove them back in comfortable almost silence.

"That was very risky what you did back there, Harry. But it worked," Jessica commented happily.

"It was a double-edged sword. Doing what I did, I was hoping on showing that Bella was very close to me and that I wouldn't accept any ill feelings towards her. At the same time, I wanted to appear friendly and like I was open to everyone, including Lauren, who I'd hope would see the opportunity that seemed open to her. If she at least acted nicer to Bella to get closer to me through Bella's closeness to me…well, that's solves our problems temporarily, doesn't it?"

"Lauren could've reacted negatively…She could've become even more jealous of me, of me having another seemingly perfect handsome guy. First Edward and now you? I think she would've gotten angry and upset even more than she was," Bella said quietly.

"But thankfully it went the way I hoped it did," Harry reassured her softly.

Harry parked in his usual spot near his house, wincing when he saw Charlie Swan waiting in his cruiser in front of his home.

"Oh…I can talk to my dad," Bella said, eyes widening when she caught sight of her father in his police cruiser.

"No, it's okay, Bella. You and Jessica go ahead and head to the inn and start working. Regular schedule up in the staff room in case you guys forget anything. I'll go talk to Charlie," Harry told them firmly.

When they did as he asked, he sighed and hesitantly approached the Chief of Police.

"Hey there, Chief," Harry greeted warmly.

"Can we talk inside, Mr. Potter?" Charlie softly asked immediately.

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded sharply and led the way into his home.

In the warm and cozy atmosphere, he led Charlie to the living room where they sat down opposite each other.

"Anything to eat or drink, Sir?" Harry offered politely.

"No, thank you."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Alright, Chief Swan, what can I do for you?"

Charlie licked his lips nervously. "I don't blame you. For today, that is. I know what you did and understand why you did it…so thank you. Thank you for helping Bella so much. You've…helped her _so_  much that I don't understand why. I'm grateful to you, Sir, but I don't how to repay you."

"No repayment needed," Harry answered calmly. "Carlisle asked me, before he left, to look after her. When I found her in the forest, I took great care to fulfill that promise, especially after meeting and getting to know your daughter. The promise was the foundation, your daughter sealed and cemented my care and help. I know Carlisle's son did quite the number on her, and I couldn't allow her to sink into a depression that I'm unsure if she could get over by herself. I wanted to help Bella, not just because of the promise, but because she deserves better. So I offered her a job and my own presence to help her, gave her a different purpose to center on and a new focus. I knew otherwise she'd be lost in a numb and yet painful haze, going through the motions in life like a zombie. And actually, in the time I've known her, she's become quite like a sister to me. I seem to be unable to not pick up strays and adopt them into my family, which is understandable since I'm an orphan."

"I see…thank you so much, Mr. Potter," Charlie smiled grimly at him.

"Just Harry, Chief Swan."

"Then I insist on the same. Are you going to Billy's cookout tomorrow? He talks about you quite a bit, so I'm surprised I haven't seen you before in one of his cookouts," Charlie's demeanor turned less serious.

Harry awkwardly shrugged, "Well, usually the cookouts involved watching games. I haven't really become a fan of any sports or a fan of a team, so I thought it would be a little weird for me to go down there and not know anything. And I wouldn't want to embarrass myself."

A strange gleam appeared in Charlie's eyes. "Not a fan yet, right?"

Harry hesitantly nodded.

"Take that, Billy! I have another one for the cause!"

Harry chuckled awkwardly in confusion and hesitancy.

"Well, I'm off work right now. I'll spend the rest of the night prepping you for tomorrow," Charlie declared determinedly.

And so Charlie spent the rest of the night, having hijacked Harry from work, and watching old games of his favorite team, the Patriots, and educating Harry on the rules of American football. By the end of it, the two were passed out on his couches (or floor in Charlie's case), beer cans around them and half-eaten pizza on the coffee table that wasn't there before, and bags of chips next to that.

Started 8/2/09 –Completed 8/11/09


	5. Sunglasses at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed Hugo and Rose's birth years to 1999, just like with Scorpius.

Game day was a success, if Harry thought so himself. In fact, it was a brilliant day.

With a flourish, he finished off the two letters he'd written, and had signed, sealed, and ready to be delivered.

"I'm yours, baby!" he sang loudly, tying up the letters to Hedwig's leg and effectively gaining the incredulous stares of both godsons who were just passing.

"Is he alright?" Scorpius whispered to Teddy.

Teddy shook his head. "Now is not the time to find out. Let's hightail it before we become his focus."

When Harry turned around, he felt a slight gust of wind and an empty spot where he could've sworn his godsons were just there a second ago. Glancing to his right, he saw them running comically away in a hysterical fashion.

"Huh. Well, Hedwig, time to go Italy, my love. Hurry back soon," he cooed to his owl, who hooted back fondly before flying off.

"How was game day yesterday with my Dad?" Bella asked in amusement, watching her boss flit around the kitchen in his house.

"Oh, it was just lovely. I even managed to drag dearest Marcus with me. Thank you, by the way, for your help in figuring out just which Volturi members we have at our disposal."

"Have at our disposal" didn't sound all that welcoming…

She didn't even know how she helped.

"Imagine that. The Volturi leaders themselves paying us a personal visit," the 'her' was implicitly left out for her benefit, even if she knew they  _were_  there for her and Harry had become bonus in the process. "I've sent their wives a letter each, you know. I don't think they know a thing about their husbands' presence here. I've invited the two here for a visit. I have a feeling fireworks are going to go off and not in a good way. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, after all. You're welcome to watch, my dear."

She blinked and wasn't sure whether to grimace or smirk. The smirk was definitely an influence from her boss.

"How'd you manage to get Marcus to come with you anyway?"

Harry sighed dramatically and gestured theatrically to the ceiling. "It went like this, you see…"

_After getting into the fanatical spirit, he'd quickly ordered a signed Patriot jersey, flags, a helmet, and face paint to be delivered overnight. By the next morning, after waking up in a room filled with a pile of mess and with Charlie passed out near him on the floor, snoring heartily, Harry cheerily stretched and waited eagerly for his package._

_The doorbell rang and he jumped up, quickly and inelegantly (soooo not like him) stumbling to the door and opening it to see a yawning UPS man._

" _Hi!" Harry grinned at him._

_Confused and a bit wary, the man, let's say his name is Jared, asked for a "Harry Potter?"_

" _Yep! That's me! Hand it over before I get my dog to bite you!" Harry said cheerily._

" _Y-you don't have a dog, Harry…and stop harassing the poor guy," Charlie mumbled, stumbling over to them._

" _I'll get a dog. And then he'll be sorry."_

_Jared looked ready to piss his pants._

" _Man, you really are crazy," Charlie shook his head._

_Jared just handed over the box and ran away, jumping into his UPS truck, slammed the door, and driving as fast as he could away._

" _Hey, slow down or I'll give you a ticket!" Charlie hollered._

" _Hangover?"_

" _Yep."_

_Giving him a "miracle cure", which was really an anti-hangover potion but Charlie didn't need to know that, Harry showed the man what he'd gotten after they'd both taken a shower._

" _Fast-shipping," Charlie commented, taking the helmet and plopping it on his head and then taking a flag and waved it around enthusiastically. He was already dressed in his Patriots gear, his own jersey on._

_Harry eagerly put on his jersey and started with the face paint._

" _Ohh, I want to get my face painted too! We'll show in full support! We'd have to –it's us against the whole res. All of them –fans of the Chiefs. We'll be the only ones cheering our team, my friend."_

_Harry cackled evilly, "I'll convert Jacob easily."_

_After they were done, Harry had Charlie sit in the back of his Ferrari , as he went over to his inn and had things sorted out before he was to leave. Finding his final task before leaving, he kidnapped Marcus from his brothers in the dining room._

" _I'm pretty sure he's a human, with blood pumping and the delicious smell and all….so how did he move so fast that we couldn't even see him kidnap our brother and speed away?" Caius asked deadpanned._

" _I…have no idea, Caius."_

_Meanwhile, stoic face and all, Marcus was suddenly inside an unfamiliar car, next to a human, and the bane of his current problems._

" _Where am I?"_

" _So! I was wondering if you wanted to come with Charlie and myself to the reservation to watch the game?" Harry asked without pause, already driving to the reservation._

" _You ask him now?" Charlie asked in exasperation._

" _Good, good. Great that you agreed on coming. Your support is needed. Charlie, put on the paint!" Harry went on as if Marcus had said something and had agreed to come with them._

_Charlie and Marcus both raised up their eyebrows._

" _He didn't say okay," Charlie pointed out._

" _We're almost there! Face paint, Charlie! Quickly! Patriot pride and all!"_

_Charlie sighed and Marcus twitched._

" _How'd you get here anyway?" Charlie asked Marcus, starting to paint the vampire's face, who reluctantly allowed him to with a blank face. Besides, Marcus had a feeling Harry would be more than happy to do it, and do it in the most embarrassing, painful, or something crazy fashion._

" _I was kidnapped," Marcus answered blandly._

_Charlie paused and then shook himself._

" _Riiiight."_

_They both knew it was a Harry situation and chose not to question it._

_After finishing, Charlie glanced at the speedometer casually and then did a double take, his eyes bulging._

" _Harry, slow your ass down now! I'll have to give you a ticket!"_

" _You're off duty," Harry stated matter-of-factly. "And show some Patriot pride! We have to get there as fast as we can to combat the hate!"_

_Charlie was actually torn about that. Deciding to go with the Harry decision, he resigned himself and conceded._

" _Mwahaha!"_

" _Maybe I've made you a little too fanatical," Charlie muttered._

_And so they made it to the reservation, in full Patriot fan regalia, and the three of them against the whole reservation. Well, two of them plus one. Marcus just stood close to them, with a stoic face painted in Patriot colors, and in his expensive Italian suit. It was an odd sight._

_And because the treaty didn't involve him, nor did they wanted to out Marcus to Harry or Charlie who shouldn't know about vampires (poor Charlie who'd taken a shine to Marcus and they had no idea that Harry already knew all about Marcus), they kept quiet and let Marcus on the land and into the party to watch the game and cheer with Harry and Charlie. Well, as much cheering as the vampire allowed._

"And that was how everything happened yesterday."

Bella had gone from giggling to the beginning of the story to outright laughing.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Jessica asked, entering into the kitchen with her waitress outfit still on and Mike trailing behind her. "And Harry, these waitressing outfits look way too expensive. Have we suddenly moved to Europe or something?"

"Fashion, my love, fashion!" Harry dramatically threw out his hands.

"So weird," Bella muttered playfully.

He mockingly glared at her, and then started moving around his kitchen, preparing to cook lunch.

"You are a pornstar! That's why you're my favorite person!" Harry sang, cracking eggs into a bowl.

"…Isn't it 'You are a shooting star! That's why you're my favorite person!'" Jessica asked in bewilderment.

"No, no! You have it all wrong. The song goes like 'You are a pornstar! That's why you're my favorite person!'" he insisted.

Jessica and Mike looked to Bella, who shrugged. "It's Harry. Get used to it."

"Welcome to the family!" Harry declared, throwing his hands out again, this time in a welcome gesture.

"So Harry…Mike wanted to know if there were any more job openings?" Jessica asked.

Harry blinked, "Are you recruiting for me now?"

Jessica paused, "…Um…huh?"

"Recruiting."

"Uh…no…"

At his look, she shrugged, "I don't know?"

Harry clapped his hands, "Excellent! The more the merrier! Mike, do you want to be hired?"

The blond cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, yes. I'm not very keen on working at the family store, so I was thinking I could work here. And I wanted to be…" Mike glanced at Bella and didn't continue. The two girls nodded, waiting for him to continue, but Harry glanced between Mike and Bella before cackling lowly.

"Take that, Charlie! I told you I'd get a dog! I have a loyal golden receiver!" Harry cheered, grabbing a hold of Mike and dragging him away. "You're going to be a bartender, dear Michael!"

"J-just Mike, sir. And I'm not old enough to drink, so I'm not sure I can really be a bartender…"

"Nonsense! You'll be bartending at the non-alcoholic bar. And when you're older, I'll teach you how to bartend actual alcoholic beverages."

"Okay. Sir –"

"Harry."

"…Harry, why do you have a separate bar for non-alcoholic beverages?"

"I thought the kids would feel cool and older if they could hang around a bar themselves, even if they can't drink alcohol."

"Right. Why did you hire me so quickly?"

Harry snickered, "Man, you have a lot of questions. You would think you wouldn't question it and just be happy. Anyway, you're a good kid, friends with Bella and Jessica, and you like Bella."

Mike stuttered to a stop, staring at him. "W-what?!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You were glancing at her moments ago, and you were going to say that you wanted to be nearer to her. Besides, you look like a love-sick puppy."

The blond turned a shade of red they both thought only Bella would be capable of achieving. They thought wrong with proof right there.

"She doesn't like me like that though," Mike said sullenly.

"I would say perseverance would be perfect, but in this instance, good luck. She really doesn't like you like that and I'm pretty sure she won't begin growing feelings for you either. I don't think you're her type."

"The harsh truth and the blunt manner it was said," Mike twitched. "You are one hell of an employer." He cracked a small grin at that.

Harry echoed his grin, ruffling Mike's hair. "Thanks. Now, why would your crush be a factor in why you were hired? Because Bella is still a little fragile and needs all the help and support from her friends. Your crush, as harsh as it sounds, makes you perfect to cater to her and make her feel better. And you're not overly pushy about it."

"I still try to get her to go out with me," the teenager mumbled.

"But you don't force yourself on her. And all guys persistently try again and again. If we really like a girl, we can't help it. My dad was like that. For all 7 years in the boarding school he went to, he stubbornly tried to ask out just one girl again and again."

"Did  _he_  finally get the girl?" Mike raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah. Married her and had me. But he had to change from being a jerk and being more considerate of others before she finally decided to give him a chance. He was quite irresponsible and occasionally a bully before then. She rather tamed him down, made him a better man once they got together."

"Okay, so make her feel wanted but don't overdo it. I think I've been doing that…"

"Think perverted thoughts about her?"

Mike choked on his own breath, tripping over his own feet and landing in a heap in front of Harry. He gaped at the still grinning man.

"Whaaat?!"

Harry snickered, "It's another guy thing. Actually, it's a people thing. People like to have sex. People like thinking about sex. It's only natural to fantasize. Just don't overdo it so that it's all you think about or that you turn out to be a creep or a pervert. Respect women and all."

"R-right. I got that," Mike's face was back to the Bella red.

"And if you try reenacting those fantasies on Bella without her permission, or try to force yourself on anyone, especially Bella, I'll personally spank your ass and then beat the hell out of you," and he was still being cheery.

Mike nodded shakily, face doing a 180 and turning pale.

"Now on to show you how to bartend! Ready, my loyal retriever?"

Mike sighed, "I  _knew_  I was the dog you were talking about."

"…?"

"My parents made the same comment and teased me about being a loyal retriever to Bella."

Harry started guffawing.

* * *

It wasn't that he was  _afraid_  of Harry…more wary.

At least, that was what Marcus kept saying.

It just that he wasn't used to the way Harry treated him or talked to him. It was unnerving and even more so because he sort of liked it. And the fact he was attracted to him was just a little more than strange, considering he'd loved and mourned Didyme for centuries.

"So…just daydreaming or thinking, Mr. Volturi?" the hostess greeted him, breaking him out of his thoughts. This one, he'd noticed, had picked up quite a bit of quirks from her employer.

He glanced at her stoically, "Thinking. May I help you?"

"I would like to speak to you and your brothers."

"Now why would you need to do that?" Marcus simply raised an elegant eyebrow.

She smiled sadly, "My name is Bella Swan and I think you've been looking for me."

Marcus froze and then grabbed her hand, forcing himself to go at human speed as he dragged her towards his room. Nearer, he hissed out to his brothers in their rooms next to his that he had the girl they were supposed to be looking for before they'd been sidetracked by the inn and its proprietor.

Both of his brothers appeared in front of his door, entering after him, closing in after Bella. They could hear her heart speeding up and the blood pumping faster through her veins. She was worried.

Aro and Caius sat on chairs while he sat her on his bed, choosing to stand up himself.

"You are Bella Swan, my dear? And you know of us and that we are looking for you," Aro started it off.

She nodded her head nervously.

"Explain," Caius demanded.

So Bella began explaining how she moved to Fork, met Edward, met the rest of the Cullens. What happened from there to when Edward left her.

"I see. We were expecting to still see the Cullens here, and confront them about this situation. We had no idea they'd already left. And left you in danger, it seems," Marcus explained their presence.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked in confusion.

"There are more vampires around. We don't recognize them," Caius said with a frown.

Hesitantly, Bella spoke, "I think one of them is at least Victoria."

"And the other may be the Laurent you spoke of," Aro suggested.

"But he's supposed to be with the Denali's in Alaska, with his new mate Irina and trying out the vegetarian diet."

Caius smirked in ill humor, "It is hard to make the change. He is most likely cheating on his diet and probably met up with Victoria again. She may have pulled a favor from him, and he may even be back to drinking human blood."

Bella sighed, surprisingly easily agreeing with the caustic brother. "You're probably right. Besides, I  _am_  a danger magnet, so who knows with my luck."

"You aren't all that worried that Victoria might be after you," Aro noted, tilting his head and examining her.

She shrugged, "I feel safe with Harry."

"Yes, about him. Were you the one who informed him about us?" Caius narrowed his eyes, gaining a terrible scowl.

She shook her head, "No. He knew beforehand. I don't know how. It's just a Harry thing. You get used to it. I have no idea how he knows the things he does."

Marcus twitched.

Both brothers held in their laughter at their brother.

"You know then, our law?" Aro returned to the topic, becoming completely serious.

Bella became nervous again, "Yes. Turn or be killed."

All three nodded and stared intensely.

Bella steeled herself, rubbing her temples in aggravation.

"Look, I've been wanting to be turned. I had wanted to be with Edward forever. I agree to be turned, but can I have some time? My father is human and he just got me back. I want to graduate high school first too. After, I can come up with a good excuse so my father doesn't panic or worry about me."

Both of Aro's eyebrows raised in surprise, "You are negotiating with us."

"No. I'm demanding at least that."

Caius stifled a snicker, muttering under his breath so that his brothers were the only ones to hear. "Interesting."

"Alright, we'll work something out. We  _will_  have to check with Harry though, about his knowledge," Aro conceded, surprising the other two vampires.

"Good luck on that," she snorted, standing up. "I have a feeling that, even for vampires, he'll probably give you the run around and give you the worse headaches in your entire lives."

"We're vampires. We don't get headaches," Caius said dryly.

"Exactly," she said just as dryly, which they didn't think was possible.

She left them behind wondering if they should dread their confrontation with Harry. Marcus, however, wasn't wondering. He really was dreading it.

Something about the man just really made Marcus high-strung.

* * *

"Marcus!" Harry glomped his favorite vampire.

Marcus, again with the however, was not as composed as he usually was. Because it was Harry. And therefore, Marcus toppled over with the human male comfortingly holding on.

"Harry, please don't assault the guests," Bella sniggered.

"I am not assaulting the guests. I'm assaulting Marcus."

The surrounding people sweatdropped.

"It's…been a long time, Harry," a soft voice cut into the excitement.

Harry's head snapped up from his spot on top of Marcus, staring at a long time friend with additions. Slowly getting up, his eyes had cooled and his face turned blank as he stood up and warily watched his one time friend Hermione  _Weasley_.

"Hermione," he greeted stiffly, surprising everyone with his tone and the sudden change in demeanor. Only Bella wasn't as surprised to see this side of him, but wasn't sure why he was acting this way.

He glanced at the two little ones by Hermione's side.

"This is Hugo and Rose," he could visibly see the tears spring up into her eyes. "Kids…this is –this is your Uncle Harry."

She pushed them towards him and they hesitantly walked closer. He swallowed his pride and smiled widely at the two, kneeling and opening his arms.

"Heya, kids! Come to Uncle Harry! I don't bite. Much," the two innocently and eagerly ran into his arms, much more open and excited to be near their honorary Uncle now with him looking much more friendly.

Standing up steadily with the two clinging to him as he held them, he smiled though his eyes were a bit still chilly towards his ex-best friend.

"Hermione, why don't we talk in my house?"

She nodded and followed after him. He stopped and turned towards the group he was leaving.

"Bella, I'll trust you'll have things covered here. Jessica, Jacob, your tables. Mike, your first time bartending. Do a good job. I'll have to reschedule our tête-à-tête at a later time, Marcus," Harry said in rapid succession, only a barely hint of his usual joking manner in the end.

The humans scurried to do their jobs, as Harry and his mysterious friend and kids walked out, leaving Marcus to frown at their backs from his spot on the floor. His brothers waited for him to get up, but he was still distracted and a little upset (not that he would ever admit it) that he was left there while Harry ran off with some woman. Especially since that woman seemed to be someone Harry had a history with.

There wasn't a hint of jealousy. At all.

And while they were there, Harry walked with the unexpected group to his home, chattering with the excitable children while Hermione quietly walked beside them. Inside his home, he smiled at the kids.

"Hugo, Rose, I have my godsons upstairs. Scorpius is the same age as you while Teddy is a year older. Just go hollerin' up like a pair of lunatics, and they'll find you."

Following his advice the two kids started screaming and yelling as they headed up to look for the other two kids, while Harry's face blanked out again and he turned to face Hermione.

"This is a surprise. I'm not quite sure it's a pleasant one."

Hermione winced, "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go."

Harry sighed and grabbed onto her gently, leading her to a seat in front of a roaring fire.

"What's wrong, Hermione? What's going on? And why are you here? With both of your kids, no less."

Hermione burst into tears, bawling into his shirt as she clutched onto his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I should've stayed by your side."

"We'll talk about that later, Hermione. Right now, I want you to tell me why you're here and why with the kids. In fact, are those  _bruises_  on your arm?" Harry's blood started to boil, and he could hear the hissing of metal and glass melting so he turned away sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose as he counted to ten and took deep breaths to calm down.

His eyes always acted up whenever he was beyond angry.

"My glasses are useless right now, so I'm going to take them off. I'm going to throw them to the side, and I'm going to close my eyes so I can talk to you. Please, for both our sakes, look up while we're talking," Harry said in forced calm.

"You don't have any spares?" Hermione asked tenderly.

"In my room. I'd get it myself right now, but even with my instincts I don't want to chance it with all four kids up there. I'll just wait for Teddy to come down and I'll ask him to grab it."

Hermione nodded affectionately, "Your instincts always were the best…" she sighed and then started to talk. "You know Ron's got a bit of a temper." At Harry's glare, she winced, knowing it was directed at his ex-friend and her…husband. "Being with him, I felt like losing sense of myself. I became less ambitious, motivated in life, and more meek and submissive. Ron started to make all the decisions, and he grew a big head around it. I felt like I was growing smaller and he was becoming more and more domineering. He's never actually hit me, but I'm afraid it might head down that road. And then I'm afraid he might go from me to our kids."

"Those bruises?" Harry asked, eyes still close and a hand lightly touching one arm right where it was severely bruised.

"H-he was angry at me," she hesitantly began. "He found out I'd managed to make you godfather of the kids. I didn't think he'd find out, and he hadn't until now. He was holding onto my arms and was shaking me while he yelled in my face. I managed to stun him and grab the kids."

Harry nodded, "How did you find me?"

"You…you gave me a portkey after the war. Before you left. You said if I ever needed you, that the portkey was keyed to your magical aura and it would send me right to you. I used it tonight to get away from Ron. I-I was hoping I could stay here. With you. I-I j-just need to get away and I promise I won't burden you for long –"

He pulled her close and hugged her tight. "Don't even think about it. You and the kids are staying here. I'll take care of all three of you. I promise."

Harry always did have a soft spot for Hermione.

She sniffled, "Thank you so much. I don't know what I could have done. And I know I don't deserve this, or your forgiveness."

"Shh, now. I'll always forgive you. You have always been in my life and have stuck it with me. I managed to be fine through the years that you were missing in my life, but now that you are here it'll be better."

"That's just it! I don't understand. Even the  _Malfoys_  stood by your side after the war, while I-I just stood quietly behind Ron. I should've been by your side, supporting you!" she said bitterly.

"It's okay, I swear. I'm just happy to have you back," he murmured.

And he was. Hermione had been the best friend he'd always wanted and needed. More so than Ron had ever been. And he'd been angry to see what being with Ron had done to her, when he'd come back to grab Teddy from the estranged couple. She'd been made too quiet and too meek. It hadn't been like his Hermione at all.

"…Papa?"

"Teddy, good. You remember your Aunt Hermione, right? Listen, before you greet her, I need you to grab my spare glasses. I had a little accident with my new ones."

"But weren't they spelled –"

"I know, Teddy. It was my fault. Please. Grab my spare."

"Okay…"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief once he had his sunglasses on, though these obscured his eyes completely.

"Do you guys want to go back to the inn and I'll introduce you to the others?"

Hugo and Rose squealed, already dragging Scorpius and Teddy in that direction, with both boys digging their heels into the floor and screaming about baby tyrants…never mind that Scorpius was the same age and Teddy wasn't all that older.

Harry chuckled and offered his arm to an equally giggling Hermione.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

At the inn, visitors and patrons all stared and whispered, wondering who the woman on Harry's arm was. Unfortunately, Harry didn't stop and chat with anyone, heading straight to Bella.

"Hey, Bells. Closing time. You can close up here and head to the staff room. I'd like you and the others to meet a friend of mine."

Bella nodded, smiling at the nickname Harry had probably unconsciously picked up from Charlie, and followed him there. Jacob, Mike and Jessica were already set in their pajamas. Strangely enough, Aro, Caius, and Marcus were also there.

"Late night, thought we could bum a place," Bella commented, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes at the smirking teens. "See, Hermione? I've taken four American teenagers and corrupted them into proper Brits."

"Har, har, Harry," Mike snarked.

Hermione giggled at their interactions, though she was the only one to notice Marcus scowling expressively at her.

"Okay –wait, a second. What are my favorite Italians doing here?" Harry blinked, doing a double-take as he finally noticed the three vampires in the room.

"We'd like to speak to you," Aro said first, never mind that that didn't explain why he was in the  _staff room_. Marcus was still glaring at Hermione and Caius was glancing back and forth in confusion, at Aro, Marcus, and the rest of the room.

Poor guy. Though Harry was confused about Marcus as well, now that he noticed the vampire's determination to light Harry's friend on fire with just his eyes. And with how red they were, it might just happen…

"Anyways, this, everyone, is my dearest best friend Hermione. We met some years ago in the boarding school we went to and were best friends since our first year there. She'll be staying with me with her two children, Hugo and Rose. Treat them kindly and respectively, please."

Harry then pushed forward and held out his arms in a wide sideways 'v', in a presenting manner.

"Wala! Hermione Granger!" she didn't protest, happy actually, at the reverting to her maiden name, but she did bonk Harry's head.

"Merlin! You are even more obnoxious than I remember!" she laughed.

Harry pouted, looking like a kicked puppy. He started whimpering like one too, giving her the puppy eyes.

She twitched and sighed. When he nudged her shoulder like a dog, she snorted and pet his hair, making Harry grin and stop whimpering.

"Yep, even worse than before."

Harry pumped his hand into the air.

"Off to bed, everyone! Big plans! Big days! Time to take over the world, after all! Starting with Forks!"

And he marched out of the room, with Hermione gracefully following and the kids imitating his march in an exaggerated manner.

* * *

They couldn't go to sleep. It was the weekend anyway, so they could stay up. Taking space in the empty dining room and using a table all to themselves, the group chattered nonstop about everything. The mysterious but gorgeous Italians were up too, though only Bella knew it was mostly because they were vampires and didn't sleep, and they'd decided to join the group of humans, quietly listening to them.

They were surprised when Harry trailed into the dining, yawning periodically.

"Oh, you're all up?"

"Yep. Hey, Harry. What are you doing up?" Jacob wrapped his hands around his mug of hot cocoa more.

Harry shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. Long day, a lot of surprises and stuff."

He plopped down next to Marcus, stealing the vampire's drink (used as a prop for the vampire, of course) and taking a swig out of it.

"Friend, huh?" Mike asked casually.

Harry grimaced, "Yeah. Rift there for awhile. Mostly to do with her husband. He used to be one of my best friends too. Now if you ever meet him, that shit deserves to be shitted on. If you ever see a rude, obnoxious –and I mean jerk obnoxious, not my kind of obnoxious –red-haired arsehole walking around here or in town, you tell me. And you'll definitely know him. He has  _really_ bright red hair and lots of freckles. Blue eyes, if you need that description too."

No one commented on his bitter and slightly angry tone.

Bella got up quickly, thinking to get more drinks for everyone, when she had a rare klutz moment, tripping over Harry and sending them both to the floor, chair and both of them sprawled on the ground. She'd even accidently knocked his glasses off.

She cursed under her breath, "I'm so sorry, Harry! I thought I was getting over those klutz moments, especially since you were helping me!"

Harry was strangely breathing in deep breaths.

"It's fine, Bella. Is my sunglasses nearby?"

She looked for them and winced. They'd broken in half.

"I'm sorry…they're broken in half, Harry."

Harry grew unnervingly still underneath. Swallowing nervously, she got up and helped him up, righting the chair and helping Harry onto it. For some reason, he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"I'm going to keep my eyes closed and I'd like everyone to look away. Up preferably," he muttered peculiarly. "And don't ask why, please."

"Hey, it's cool, Harry. I mean, it's nighttime. You don't need sunglasses at night, right?" Mike asked. Jessica elbowed him harshly, whispering about Harry's eye condition.

"Oh, but since you don't have them on, can we see what color your eyes are?" Jessica asked after, turning her focus from Mike to Harry.

Harry clenched his jaw a few times, but tilted his head up and opened his eyes. Since he was gazing at the ceiling, they could only see the surface of his eyes from the bottom. They were a brilliant emerald green and if they tilted their heads a little, they could see his eyes were shaped like almonds.

"You have such nice eyes, Harry," Bella commented, abnormally drawn to them like she had been to Edward's sparkling skin. She hadn't even noticed she was leaning forward and lightly touching her fingers at near his eyes until he'd jerked his face away and closed his eyes, roughly moving away from the table.

"Like I said earlier, big days coming up," he muttered, quickly and accurately walking away with his eyes closed. "Goodnight, everyone."

He left everyone wondering about the strange encounter.

Started 11/30/09 –Completed 12/1/09


	6. Merry-Go-Rounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with Scorpius, Hugo, and Rose, I had to adjust with the ages. Technically, in 2008, Bella should be 21, Jacob 18, and Sam 22. To keep with the HP timeline, I made the events that happened from New Moon closer to 2008. Any more questions and I'll try to answer.

Harry hadn't appeared for a week.

It was like he'd disappeared suddenly, but both Teddy and Scorpius were still there, as well as Hermione and her two children. But he hadn't come out of his room ever since the incident in the dining after hours.

It was making everyone worry.

"Can't you spell either of them fixed, Aunty?" Bella heard Teddy asking Hermione as she neared the door to the entrance to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Teddy, but those glasses are specially made. I don't know what I can do for them. Nothing I've tried has worked so far. We'll just have to wait until the new pair shows up."

"And when will that be?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't gotten an inclination, Harry's not speaking to anyone, and we haven't gotten any word from the makers –whoever they are."

"I don't know why he can't just walk around with his eyes closed. He can still walk around without sight."

She heard Hermione sigh and she slowed her pace, guiltily wanting to hear more.

"We both know how excellent Harry's instincts are, but we wouldn't want to rouse any suspicions or questions on how well Harry walks around blindly. And he'll have his eyes completely closed, which would make everyone even more confused on how perfect Harry will be able to walk without his sight. Besides that, you know how Harry is. Better safe than sorry and he doesn't like to take chances with his eyesight."

Bella changed course, heading in the direction of Harry's room. She bypassed her sleepy dad, who trudged passed her with a strained smile.

He hated mornings if he didn't have coffee.

Smirking lightly at him, she directed him the opposite way he was heading, straight to the kitchen where coffee would be readily made.

"Hey, Dad. Don't mention you saw me on the way to the kitchen, alright?"

Charlie blinked in confusion at her. "Why not? And where's Harry anyway? He missed the last game day."

"Ms. Granger and Teddy were in there, and I think I overheard something I'm not supposed to. It has to do with Harry, and I think it relates to when I accidentally broke his spare glasses. I think there might be something wrong with his sight, other than the eye condition they say he has."

Charlie nodded, "Okay, Bells. Much as I like Harry and his strays, they are a secretive lot, aren't they? Well, pass on my 'hey's' then."

Bella smiled at her dad before kissing him on his cheek quickly and flitting off to find Harry in his room. When she was in front of his doorway, she raised her hand to knock and was surprised by Harry's voice on the other side.

"Come in, Bella."

Eyes widening, she opened the door and hesitantly stepped through it. The room was extremely extravagant, even more than the one she'd permanently retained there. Everywhere she looked, the color scheme was an array of dark shades of green, most emerald that matched Harry's eyes. The walls and some of the wooden furniture were mahogany, while the floor was a stained wood. In the middle of the gigantic room, the floor steeped down a step, marking a large squared area that could be described as a living room, with a comfortable but elegant looking sofa set, all facing towards a roaring fire in a majestic fireplace opposite the door to the room where she was standing and looking like it could've been made from jade.

His large, four poster king-sized bed was to the left area to the side of the fireplace, on a step up from the living room. And lying on the bottle green silk sheets, in black silk pajamas, was Harry himself, an arm thrown across his eyes wearily.

"Harry, are you okay? Everyone's worried about you and you haven't been out for a week. They… _I'm_  worried about you," she faltered, her voice cracking a bit. She hadn't noticed how emotional she was getting.

"If…if Jacob is my personal sun and Mike my sweet puppy…if Jessica and Angela were my partners in crime, and even the Italian brother vampires –if they were strange bonds to me…y-you would be my personal moon!" Bella inwardly frowned at herself, even as she started crying.

All of a sudden, she felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her close to a warm body and securing her tightly in a caring embrace.

"Really now…I would've thought Edward was your personal moon, in reverse to Jacob's role," Harry amusedly murmured into her ear, even as he rocked her in comfort.

Bella quieted and thought on that.

"No. Edward…Edward isn't anything to me anymore."

And she finally and truly let her first love go.

He held her for awhile until she'd finally calmed down completely. Then he placed her right next to him, in the middle of the bed, and they both leaned back against the headboard.

"Better now?" he asked, not looking at her, but facing forward with his eyes closed.

"Yes," she said, staring at him. "Why won't you open your eyes even a little bit? There's practically no light in here, so your eyes should be okay."

There was silence for a moment.

"I don't have an eye condition. Not like that."

"…I kinda figured. I…heard Ms. Granger and Teddy talking in the kitchen…about spelling your eyeglasses fix."

"Do you remember the time where I told you I could do things? That I asked you if vague answers were enough? Will one be enough now?"

"Yes." She didn't hesitate on that.

"My eyes can hurt someone really badly…even do worse than hurt someone. It's too dangerous for me to walk around, even with my eyes closed."

Bella paused, "What if I were to help you around? I-I can hold your arm and direct you to places."

"I don't know…"

"Please, we all really miss you. And I swear, I'll take really good care of you. I won't let you fall down the stairs or anything."

"I do have good instincts, Bella," he commented wryly. "So I wouldn't be able to fall down unless I purposely do so."

"Then you can lead yourself around and it'll just look like I'm helping you. Please?"

Harry was quiet but then he hesitantly nodded. "Okay. But I need to wrap something around my eyes. We'll just explain it away as my eyes being really sensitive and intolerable to any light."

Bella held back a squeal and waited as Harry got off the bed and scrambled around for something. He held out a black strip of cloth that he tied expertly around his eyes before grabbing some clothes to change into right there. She blushed terribly and averted her eyes.

"I probably look like a Miraluka. Particularly Q'Anilia from the 'Knights of the Old Republic' comics," Harry commented as he dressed.

She nodded, pretending to know what he was talking about and even though his eyes were closed. She knew Harry probably knew she'd nodded and also probably that she didn't know what the hell he was on about.

"Alright, let's go make a splash, my dear," and she turned back around to see him holding out his arm for her to take.

Grabbing a hold of it, she led him out back into the world.

People gaped when they saw Harry walking around at the inn, amazed to see him walking about and confused why he had a black strip of cloth covering his eyes.

"Harry!" Jessica clamored over to them, wiping the dumbfounded look on her face before smiling widely. "You're here! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry waved it off. "My eyes are just really really sensitive, so I've been avoiding going out since I can't walk without my sight. Bella's offered to help me around."

"Great! And the rest of us can help too, if you need it!"

Mike and Jacob nodded, coming closer to the three. Angela and Ben were off to the side, waiting nervously.

"Oh, I did more recruiting, Harry! Angela and Ben are friends too, and I thought you would need more waitresses and waiters to help out in the dining area. The place is getting more and more busier by the day! Most of them live in Forks too, those freeloaders," Jessica grumbled.

"Ah, but they're paying freeloaders!" Harry waggled a finger. "And we'd love to have you as part of this dysfunctional family, Angela, Ben."

"You get a free room too, at his house," Jessica piped at.

Harry huffed, obviously glaring at her despite his eyes being covered.

"Do not. Like who has a free room at my beautiful, lovely, fantastical home?"

Bella, Mike, Jessica, Jacob and even Charlie who was passing by raised their hands.

Harry pouted.

Mike snickered, "You see, Bella and her dad practically live full time at his home. Jacob and I occasionally crash there with our own rooms when we need 'em, and Jessica has a room just to have one, especially to prep in."

Jessica sniffed mockingly, "I  _do_  sleep over sometimes, when it's late. It's my room there. I can use it for whatever purpose, and whenever."

Harry sulked. "Okay, okay."

"About that, since Bells and I stay here all the time anyway, I was thinking of selling the house…too many memories and all, and I think it's time to move on. So….can we officially move in?" Charlie gave him an innocent look.

Harry rolled his eyes under the covering of his eyes, "You so got that look from your daughter, didn't you? You Swans…devious lot you are…Bah, why are you bothering asking? You two practically live here like everyone says."

Charlie gave him a cheeky grin, "Common courtesy. Thought I'd give you a heads up before you see the moving van and strange people coming into your home carrying stuff."

"…"

Both Swans were definitely adopting too many of his characteristics.

Still, that was strange. He hadn't even noticed that. At first, it had been just Bella who stayed over all the time, until she practically lived with him. And then Jacob started spending more time there and he'd gotten his own room to stay in for whenever he slept over or it was too late to make it back to the reservation. Then it was the same situation with Mike and Jessica like with Jacob. Charlie was more like his daughter, staying over all the time until he'd practically lived there too, when the man didn't have work. So including Hermione, the kids, and Draco having his own room if he'd ever wanted to stay over, Harry hadn't realized how many strays he'd picked up.

"You all just love torturing me," Harry went back to sulking."Hey, hey! Whatever happened to that Lauren girl? Is she still being a bloody twat?"

"Language, Harry," Hermione snorted, coming out from the door that led to the long hallway that connected the inn to Harry's house without having to go outside and walk the distance.

"They're Americans. Wouldn't know what I'm talking about."

But the rest were already writing it down on anywhere they could (like on the wrist, arm, receipts, scraps of paper…) for them to look it up later.

"I'm guessing that's something negative, so kinda yeah kinda no," Jessica's lip curled. "She's barely civil to the rest of us, but she's still hoping to see you and that you might want to hook up with her."

"Eww, gross. Too bitchy for me."

"Language," both Hermione and Charlie reprimanded with a roll of their eyes while the rest of them snickered.

"Harry James Potter! Where in the bloody hell are you?!" Draco yelled from the entrance of the inn, stomping towards them.

"Why does  _everything_  have to happen near the front of the inn?" Harry complained. "First Hermione and now Draco. What next? That idiot Ron?"

"Don't jinx us," Hermione frowned.

Draco stopped right in front of them, doing a double take when he saw Hermione, lips pursed before deciding to push it aside and address the Hermione situation with Harry later, when he caught sight of Harry and gaped.

"Your father's pissed off, huh? Sorry I was later than I told him I would be. Tell him something really personal came up and I actually and honestly couldn't make it. I'll be at the meeting soon, but I can't really run around without my glasses," Harry told his friend sincerely.

"Right…um, look. Father's told me to stay here to make sure you start finally coming to the meetings. So I'm going to be staying here for awhile, okay? I'll go back and tell him what you said and we'll talk about  _her_  later," Draco said, jerking his chin uncertainly at Hermione, who stiffened up.

"Merlin damn it! My house really is turning into a boarding house! It's more an inn than this place. Hell, why don't I just bloody convert my home into the inn and keep this place as an overdone restaurant?!"

"Live with it, Harry, live with it," Bella said sympathetically, patting his arm.

"Oh, what a crowd," an unfamiliar voice to all but Harry, Draco, and Hermione said.

Harry's eyes lit up, "Sanguini, my dear old friend!"

"Ah, Harry love," Sanguini returned the affectionate sentiment.

And to the utter shock of all, Harry plastered one right on Sanguini, who returned it with eager fervor.

Hermione whistled, "Everything does seem to happen at the front of the inn."

There was instantly loud growling from the top of the grand stairs, where Marcus was being held back by his two brothers, eyes completely black and lips curled into a snarl. Aro and Caius successfully dragged him away, Marcus confusing everyone except Harry and Sanguini who were quite busy.

"Now that was odd," Mike stared at the general direction the brothers had disappeared off to.

"Actually, not all that much," Hermione murmured, staring as well, but with a much more knowledgeable idea of what had happened.

So when she caught sight of the still fuming vampire, pacing angrily near the gardens, she determinedly walked towards him. He stilled at her approach, turning slightly to look at her in disdain and unfounded jealousy.

"Marcus, yes? Harry talks a lot about you," she tilted her head, staring at him.

"Does he?" Marcus sneered, the rest of his face blank.

She sighed, "Please, don't be too jealous."

He twitched, "I don't have a right to be jealous. There is nothing between us and I have no claim on him."

She refrained from growling but she did glare at him. "Harry isn't a very emotional person. He…isn't very showy about how he feels. Not too often at least, and nothing really deep. And most importantly, he doesn't like getting attached. He's gotten attached too many times before and he's been burned for it, so now you never really know with him. You don't know where you stand when it comes to him."

Marcus hesitated, but he wanted to know more, so instead of being hostile he settled for neutral.

"Harry likes you. Maybe even love you in time. I can tell. I've been his best friend for years, so I'm attuned with him enough to get a feel on his emotions. The connection's lessened a bit with our distance, but here with him again it was like we were never separated. So I'm sure of how he feels towards you. But he doesn't want to get attached to you, so he's fine with being playful and teasing. He doesn't want to get too serious…he's never been too serious in a romantic relationship. He hasn't trusted or believed in anyone enough to try. But I know  _you_  can be different.

"…I…When we were in boarding school, Harry and Ron were my best friends. My first friends…but the truth was, it was always Harry. I know, in the end, that if wasn't for Harry Ron would never have befriended me. And I know, that Harry was always the one I could count on and the one who was always dependable and understanding. Out of the two, Harry was more of a best friend and who I could always turn to and seriously connect to most.

"Marcus…in our seventh year we had to take a little detour and hunt some things down…but Ron had left us and it was just him and me. And we were afraid. Afraid and hopeless. I can't tell you all about it, but…I didn't lose my virginity to Ron. At that time, Harry and I sought comfort from each other and lost our virginity then."

Her eyes were tearing up, and no matter how much he wanted to snarl at the thought and confirmation that  _his_  Harry and the woman in front of him had been together at one point, he couldn't help feeling awkward at having to deal with an emotional woman. With her crying and him not knowing what to do because he was normally emotionally reticent, he did what he could do.

He thought  _'What would Harry do?'_

Harry was good at this emotional shit, and was a natural. He would know what to do and wouldn't have a problem figuring out what he had to do or have a problem doing it either. So imagining Harry in this situation, which he had to keep in a growl at that mental image, Marcus awkwardly leaned forward and wrapped her in a hug.

"I-I chose the wrong friend, Marcus. I could've been happy with Harry. So I'm begging you.  _Please,_ don't hurt him. Don't break him."

Marcus continued with his awkward comforting, wondering if he should use his power now to reassure himself that this woman didn't have a chance any more with Harry, or if he was still afraid of finding out his own connection with the man…

* * *

"Fuck, I don't know."

Bella rolled her eyes, digging out a carton of strawberry ice cream. She was craving.

"This Sanguini is a past lover, but you were never in a relationship with him?"

Harry snorted, "It wasn't a  _relationship_ , per se. I experimented a little with him during my sixth year, met up again with him during the end of my seventh and went out a couple of times, and then when I was traveling he was with me several points in time and we'd fucked during that time. We weren't, you know, together  _together_."

"You have an exciting life, Harry. And an odd way about describing your relationships. So he was your first?"

Harry looked a little uncomfortable, but he shrugged it off.

"No…Hermione was."

Bella choked on her ice cream.

"I thought she was just a friend?"

"She was –is. Look, Bells, something dangerous and life threatening was going on at the time and we were scared shitless. We really thought we could die at any moment. Ron had left us and we had no one else. You combined being scared, hopeless, lonely and wanting comfort and you have me and her trying to find some sense of balance in the thick of things. I was a wreck and spiraling down, and she was lonely and depressed and frightened –but most of all, she wanted to lose her virginity if she was going to die the next day, the next hour, next minute. So we decided on it and…and –" Harry's voice cracked. "She told me she was glad it was me that she was going to have her first time with. Even at any other time, she wanted to choose me for her first time. I think…I think there might've been something there…but you know. Old wounds and roads not taken. Things can't go back."

Bella nodded solemnly and briefly thought back to her and Edward.

Old wounds. Time to move on and choose another road.

"Can you take my virginity too?" Bella asked nonchalantly.

Harry sputtered, shaking his head in bewilderment and then choosing to stare at her.

"What? Why?"

"Well, you know. You took Ms. Granger's and you two were just friends. We're friends. I trust you and I wouldn't mind having my first time with you."

Harry groaned, glaring at her balefully.

"So not funny, Bella. Your dad would kill me too. Why don't you ask one of your guy friends? They're closer to your age anyway."

Bella sniffed, "Jacob has a crush on me. I don't want to encourage him and end up letting him down. Same with Mike." Then she looked thoughtful. "I  _could_  ask one of the Italians. I do rather prefer to be with a vampire as a human. Not Marcus though. He's fixated on you. Probably not Caius either. Too sour for me. It'll have to be Aro then."

Harry snickered, "Good luck with that. And you could try Marcus. I wouldn't mind sharing him."

"He would. I could always stick with you like I said."

"I thought you'd prefer a vamp?" he teased.

"You're  _something_  supernatural."

"But I'm still human."

They shared a laugh over that and Harry leaned forward to take a bite of ice cream from her, before she took the spoon and carved another spoonful into her own mouth.

There was a hesitant but strong knock at the door.

Harry groaned, stretching. "I don't want to leave. You'll probably finish off the ice cream too."

"Will not!"

"Will too. Pig."

She stuck her tongue out and he chortled as he walked away to answer the door. When he opened it, he didn't expect a group of teenage boys, led by an older male, to be standing in front of him, shirtless and lost looking. They looked a little like Jacob, all with tan skin and dark eyes and hair, which was cropped short.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I'm Sam Uley, this is Jared, Quil, Embry, and Paul. We've all been urged to look for jobs, and well, we heard you had openings. Billy especially recommended it."

Harry eyed them critically (and despite being blind at the moment, his senses were inhumanly perfect thank you very much), "We  _do_  have a dress code, you know…though, I could open up a Chippendale section or a shirtless waiter night thing…" Harry started mumbling to himself as he walked away, leaving the Pack at the door.

"Don't worry, guys. This is normal Harry behavior. You get used to it," Bella appeared, grinning at them. "Hey Quil, Embry. Long time no see. Nice officially meeting the rest of you. I'll show you around the inn. Harry will probably assign you your jobs later, once he focuses again and stops thinking maniacal ideas. We'll just head through the connecting hall to get there."

She led the way and soon enough was directing them to where everything was. On the way there, the group passed by a screaming Scorpius and Teddy, running away from Hugo and Rose dressed up in dresses and makeup. At the end of the tour, she led them to the staff room, where Jacob, Mike, Jessica, Angela and Ben were loitering for a quick moment.

Sam immediately adopted a sappy look on his face.

Bella noticed and looked to where the direction of Sam's gaze ended.

Jacob Black, her resident Quilete best friend.

Ohh nice, older man secretly adoring her adorable but oblivious best friend.

Her inner Harry was cackling in enjoyment.

* * *

"Esme, there's a medical conference I'm being invited to in Seattle. It's sort of mandatory," Carlisle commented softly, staring wearily at the invitation.

"…It's close to Forks," she commented just as softly.

"Too close," he muttered.

Esme closed her eyes painfully, wanting to cry.

"You could always sneak another photo to replace your other one. She won't notice," she tried to comfort him.

"You want one of Charlie if I can swing it?" he cracked a half-hearted smile at her.

She gave him a weak smile. "Can I just come with you?"

"…Should we even  _go_?" he whispered.

There was a melodic tune playing and he found his phone staring at the new text.

_Go. It'll be fine._

"Alice says to go."

Esme looked hopeful, "Can we really?"

Carlisle gave a shuttering breath.

"Just a glimpse. We won't be disobeying Edward's orders if we only restrain ourselves to a little glimpse."

Esme snorted bitterly, "He's  _our_  son, Carlisle, and we're listening to him? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Carlisle put his head in his hands, "Bella's Edward's. She always was."

He started to dry sob, so Esme came closer and hugged him.

"But was she really?"

He sobbed harder at that.

* * *

"So the medical conference I have organized is good to go?" Harry talked into the phone. "Good, good. You invited Dr. Cullen too, right? It wouldn't do for him not to be there –his medical expertise is invaluable and desirable. Great! I'll be there," he hung up and headed straight to the inn, catching sight of his younglings loitering around the diner area, which was nearly empty for once.

"Hells Bells! Come 'ere," he hollered, with Bella giggling and coming towards him.

He'd introduced her to the wonders of AC-DC, and she'd been a fan ever since. And he'd taken to calling her "Hells Bells" (a song of theirs, though the two of them joked that the nickname had more than one connotation to it for Bella). Still, there was only two reasons why Harry would call her that –one, he wanted to be overly affectionate, or two, there was something he wanted from her.

"Alright, Harry. What do you need?"

"Why do you think I need anything?" Harry asked innocently.

"Harry."

He shrugged, "Look, I need to go to a medical conference this weekend in Seattle. You're coming with me as my assistant. Being that I'm 'blind', you'll need to lead me around there anyway. I'll clear it with Charlie."

After an hour or so of being led around by Bella when he'd first gotten out of his room, he'd given up and became restless, choosing to walk around himself. It was easier on him and he could get more things done without being slowed down because he'd had to fake being helpless. Everyone else there was surprised at him maneuvering around perfectly, but got used to it and chalked it up to another Harry thing.

"Jessica, you're in charge while we're gone. Your pay's doubled this week, so make sure you watch over these slackers. Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry –you're waiting with Jacob. Sam, you're bartending, alcohol section."

Sam cleared his throat nervously, "I'm only 19, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir'," Harry pouted. "Jeez, why do you younglings –"

"This isn't Star Wars, Harry," Charlie interjected, just walking in.

"Why do you younglings insist on 'sir' or 'boss' etc? That's it –just call me Ringleader on the job. This place is a circus, especially with all the animals I'm collecting. As for you Sam, you bloody _look_ older. I'll just get Charlie to look the other way."

"I bloody won't!" Charlie protested.

"Ah, a proper Brit," Harry nodded his head sagely, ignoring Charlie's protesting. "I'll teach all you need to know about bartending before I leave, Sammy my boy."

He ignored the scheming mini him in his head that noticed Sam glancing at Jacob with a slight glaze of red on his cheeks, and that Jacob kept glancing distrustfully at Sam and his group (mostly Sam though –then again the young man  _was_  acting suspicious with his glances).

He also ignored how Sam and his gang smelled even more of wolves than Jacob.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Harry commented under his breath, before he turned on his heel to disappear.

He passed by one of his godsons, Teddy screaming (occasionally tossing out a screamed "Traitor!") and dressed in a dress and makeup and running away from Scorpius, Hugo, and Rose. He'd have to talk to Teddy about understanding and loving him no matter what, drag or no drag…

Scorpius stopped and stared sheepishly at him, letting Hugo and Rose continue the chase without him. "Hugo and Rose are my age," he said, as if that explained everything. Which it probably did.

"Right…Hey, your dad sent over your 'Thriller' jacket. It's in black and Slytherin Green," Harry turned cheery.

"Yes! I want to be just like you, Uncle Harry. It's the same design, right?"

"Mmhm, just different colors. It's in your room."

"Wicked!" and Scorpius ran to his room instead.

Harry continued on his way, finally catching sight of Marcus brooding in his gardens. So he did what any normal person would do when confronted with brooding vampires.

Harry glomped Marcus cheerfully.

"Harry," Marcus greeted stoically.

"I'm starting to feel odd about my age, Marcus!" Harry whined, still hanging onto the vampire. "Charlie's completely older than me, and everyone else is younger than I am! The closest one to my age is Sam and I'm still several years older than him!"

"…Harry, I am several centuries older than you. You shouldn't be talking about your age with me."

"Psh. You're a fossil, so what?"

Marcus growled playfully, earning him an approving look from Harry and an interested smile.

"Draco is the closest to my age though. Then again, so is Hermione," Harry said thoughtfully.

That's it, Marcus wasn't going to take that idle –even if Harry hadn't meant anything by it.

Possessively, Marcus tugged Harry closer and surprised him by kissing the hell out of him. Then Marcus moved away like it was nothing and left Harry behind, a huge smug smile uncharacteristically plastered on his face.

Harry, for once, for a rarity, was left bewildered and speechless.

That  _never_  happened to Harry nowadays.

Started 12/8/08 –Completed 12/13/09


	7. Obsessively Oppose to the Typical

"Sorry, Mike."

"Nah, kind of expected this. Thanks for the chance though."

Bella smiled wryly, "Thanks for being there."

And so they ended the awkward date and continued on through the thing as just friends.

Just then, Marcus strode into the diner, blank-faced as usual but a hint of anxiety seemed to be in his eyes.

"Hey, Marcus! You okay there?" Mike called.

Marcus turned to look over at them before hesitantly coming over.

"It…would depend on the definition of okay. I am not sure what to do about Harry. He confuses me. I am not sure how to take him or his actions…Or how to keep him interested, if he really is."

Bella and Mike's eyebrows flew up.

"Marcus, not to make you worry even more…but this is  _Harry_. He is unpredictable and confusing. You will never know with him unless you confront him head on, and I'm going out on a limb here and say I don't think he's much for revealing the true depth of his emotions."

Marcus hunched over in depression.

"Harry and I are going to that medical conference tonight. Tag along," Bella suggested.

"Yeah, and then maybe you can spend more time with him and find out what's up," Mike agreed.

"…Okay," but the vampire was still hesitant.

Bella offered a small smile before holding up her camera.

"Pictures! Let's take some pictures now," and so Marcus took a picture of Mike and Bella together, taking one with Bella himself, and then someone else volunteered to take a picture of all three of them.

"Time to return to the Dragon's Den," Mike sighed in mock drama.

"Dragon's Den?" Marcus inquired.

Bella snickered, "That's what we call Harry's home and inn. Or just wherever Harry is at the moment."

All three laughed as they started walking out.

Later, Harry having managed to kidnap Bella as soon as she stepped through the door, the two of them were driving in his Ferrari to Seattle, listening to Beatles music and Bella strangely not worried about Harry driving blindfolded. His instincts really were perfect.

"You probably have a bag packed for me already," Bella stated.

"Yup."

"And said goodbye in my name."

"Yup…though I do say, your father was practically in stitches when I attempted to copy your voice and say goodbye as you, even though I was right in front of him."

"You fudged up on purpose so that he wouldn't worry."

_Everything_  Harry did was perfect. He probably could mimic her voice flawlessly.

"Yup."

"I'm hungry, did you at least pack some food for the trip?"

Harry let go of the wheel and turned around to dig around the back seats, and Bella just kept repeating 'It'sHarryIt'sHarryIt'sHarryIt'sHarry –' She fought back a whimper.

She guessed she did have a limit to her tolerance of Harry's Harry-ness.

He turned back around and tossed a gourmet sandwich, no doubt made by himself, onto her lap as he returned to the wheel without further incident. Bella forced herself to breathe.

Closer to Seattle, Bella woke up from her nap and squinted outside.

"Um, Harry…why are we heading towards the waters?"

"Because I organized the conference on a cruise ship. Ah, there it is. The Ambassadors International Wind Spirit."

Bella's eyes bugged out.

"It's…It's just a conference, Harry…a  _cruise_?"

"Yup."

That word should be temporarily illegal.

Harry parked and then they trekked up the ramp and into the fancy cruise liner, Harry and Bella moving into a position that made it look like he was being helped around by her.

"Aro should be on board," Harry whispered into her ear.

She turned red, "Um…should I really approach him?"

He half-shrugged, "Your choice, darling. I don't think Aro would mind, actually. You're human. He would want to try something new. It would be a different experience for him, most probably."

"What about you? Wouldn't you need to be led around?"

Harry smirked, "To your left, at 11 o'clock."

She was surprised to see Marcus being pestered at the bar lounge. She knew she'd suggested it, but hadn't known he would actually come. It was a quick exit for her and Harry, and she hadn't been able to tell the Italian vampire where they were going. Not that she had known anyway.

"I told Aro to come with his brothers. I'm trying to get them out more so they won't go stir-crazy back home. With how old they are, it isn't a surprise their brains are so addled," he snickered, and she fought back giggles as well. "Room 237," Harry said, dropping a card key into her hand. "Go get him. I'll be fine with Marcus."

Bella swallowed nervously before nodding and walking off. Harry continued to smirk, heading over to the irritated vampire. At his approach, the women around Marcus dispersed and Harry plopped down next to him.

"Want to be my guide?" Harry smiled widely.

"I suppose," Marcus sighed in boredom, but the twitch of his lips said he really didn't mind.

"Brilliant! I'm hungry so you can go ahead and feed me."

"What?"

In which Marcus reluctantly began feeding Harry chow mein with chopsticks because Harry  _had_  been serious about it. Exasperatedly feeding him, Harry obnoxiously opened his mouth wide each time for Marcus.

The Italian vampire was well aware of the female stalkers watching avidly.

"So…Aro and Caius are here too, right?" Harry started out slowly.

"Yes. You invited all three of us, and so all three of us came."

"Good, good. You know, I sent Bella over to lose her virginity to Aro."

Marcus paused and then stared. Unwillingly, his mouth opened in a slight gape. He didn't think it was possible, with the usual vampire ability to process everything at a rapid pace, but Harry might have killed his brain. Or at least temporarily short-circuited it.

"Why…on earth would you do that?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Harry shrugged, "She wanted to lose her virginity. Preferably to a vampire. Or me. It's okay. I already told Sulpicia about it, and she's alright."

Marcus' brain backtracked and repeated that again.

"Sulpicia…knows we're here?" he questioned slowly.

"Yeeesss," Harry said even more slowly, looking at him worriedly. "Both she and Athenodora are here. I invited them," Harry told him cheerily.

Marcus shuddered and shook his head.

"You've been in contact with them?" Marcus asked dryly.

"Yup," Marcus was just learning the evilness of that word. "Just recently though. Told them the three of you were vacationing in Forks, and that they were welcome to come visit as well."

"We are not vacationing, Harry," Marcus had no idea his tone could get any more drier. "We are here…on business."

"Mmhm. Carlisle's here too," Harry added, brushing his words off like an excuse. "I trapped him in here too."

"…Trapped?"

"Ah, let's go! I'm done eating," Harry abruptly stood up and started to drag Marcus behind him. Marcus rolled his eyes and moved closer, grabbing the eccentric man's arm and leading him.

"Right, right. I'm supposed to be blind," Harry waved it off.

"Are you ever going to say anything behind all that?"

"Mm, maybe later. Ohh, is that Esme?"

In fact, it actually was her. Marcus was about to greet her coolly when Harry ran forward and somehow 'knocked' her out. Actually, she was just temporarily dazed, and then Harry somehow disappeared into thin air with her.

Harry, in the meantime, had apparated with Esme, and while she was still dazed, had deposited her in front of Charlie's squad car in front of a donut shop. Then he apparated back to a stock still and gaping Marcus.

"Okay! So, I was thinking of making some chitchat with some people around here, make some new business partners, confound some more people…" and Harry listed off some more things, all the while with Marcus feeling like once again the impossible had happened –his brain had fried.

Now if we turn our attention back to where we left off with Esme, she had just stumbled onto her feet and was regaining her bearings when an unexpected voice made her froze.

"Esme Cullen?"

Well, wasn't this a surprise. She wasn't sure yet whether it was a good or bad one.

She forced a smile onto her face.

"Hello, Chief Swan. Fancy seeing you here."

Charlie blinked "It's…nice seeing you back. Really," he reassured her, seeing her look crestfallen at him seemingly sounding unenthusiastic. "It's just…I'm just getting the feeling Harry had something to do with this."

"Harry?" she questioned.

Charlie sighed in exasperated fondness, "Would you like to get a donut with me? I'll catch you up on things and tell you all about Harry while we're at it."

So as the two went inside, chatting amiably, somewhere nearby in the same town, Leah Clearwater was unhappily glaring at her pack leader and former boyfriend.

"You could have told me you guys were going to work here," she said bitterly. "Not like  _I_  didn't need a job…"

Sam winced, holding up his hands in a placating manner.

"Sorry, I kind of got…sidetracked," he winced, though a second later his face flushed red and his gaze wandered over to where Jacob was waiting on an elderly couple.

She huffed at him, though inwardly she fumed.

Life was a total bitch.

How in the hell was it fair that her boyfriend,  _ex_  now, left her for another  _guy_? It was just totally unfair.

"Listen here, Sam Uley! I. Am. Not. Going…" she trailed off, jaw unwillingly dropping as she lightly blushed.

No.

_No._

Damn it all!

She'd just imprinted.

And seeing whom it was, she wanted to cry. Life really was a bitch.

Sam understood the situation immediately, saw who she had imprinted on, and winced in sympathy for her. If he was looking at jailbait with Jacob, Leah was looking at cradle robbing to the extreme.

Leah had just imprinted on Teddy Slytherin, godson/son of Harry Potter.

She whimpered, "Shoot me now, Sam."

Sam cringed.

"How about a shot of your strongest stuff?" she mumbled.

He coughed, "Sorry, no can do."

"Oh, give me a break."

He shrugged in commiseration.

"I feel for you. A lot of empathy comes from me to you, I swear," so he handed her something else. "Strong stuff. Non-alcoholic though. Courtesy of Harry."

"I like your boss."

"He's very likable. Utterly mad, but likable," Sam blinked. "Huh, everyone's right. Harry  _is_  somehow brainwashing us into Brits."

Leah scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"You'll get it once you meet him and hang around him more."

"Who's the kid?" Leah went back to sulking.

Sam laughed nervously, "Teddy. Harry's godson."

She thumped her head hard against the counter.

"Ngh…why is life such a bitch, Sam?"

"Um…no answer? Dunno. It'll be fine, Leah. How about I'll tell you about Teddy?"

She moaned and sniffled.

On the other side of the dining area, there was Mike similarly sulking at his station, with Jacob taking a break and sitting in front of him. Jacob looked at Mike, turned to trace where the blond was staring at, and then blinked.

And then winced.

"Oh man…you didn't."

Mike sighed.

"You did."

The underage "bartender" furiously started cleaning his glasses in response.

"Mike, you're lookin' at Ms. Granger."

Another sigh.

"Age gap."

And another sigh.

"…And who might still have feelings for Harry."

Mike sighed again.

"And who's also still married –"

"Separated."

" _Married_ , to a jerk, but still married."

Mike sniffed and sighed once more.

"And she has kids."

The blond, like Leah had, thumped his head mournfully against the counter.

"First Bella, now Ms. Granger. I just have all the luck, don't I?" Mike pouted. "I mean, can't a guy catch a break?"

"Did I mention the age gap, kids, Harry –"

"You did," Mike snapped. "I got it, I got it. Doesn't mean I don't think I have a crush on her."

"Looks more than a crush to me," Jacob muttered.

Mike threw the cleaning rag at his head.

"Hey, hey! Don't kill the messenger!"

Everyone ignored the group of screaming kids that ran through the room at that moment. It had become a usual to witness, though the times varied.

It's just that Rose and Hugo  _really_  liked dress up. And playing House.

Scorpius was only occasionally a victim, now that they deemed him suitable to be an ally. When they were okay with proclaiming him an ally, though he felt sorry for Teddy he still felt much more relieved. 'Cause it meant he wasn't going to suffer alongside his best friend.

Unfortunately, this was not one of those times.

Both he and Teddy darted out of the room as fast as their tiny legs could go.

At the same time as that, when Teddy had reappeared running through the room, Leah adopted a dopey look on her face again. And as the kids ran out, Hermione chased after them, leaving Mike to thump his head again against the counter in depression.

Leah summed it up quite well.

Life really was a bitch.

* * *

"It's total insanity," Bella snickered, recalling the moment Aro had just told her about. "But it's Harry."

Neither of them could understand just exactly how Harry had kidnapped Marcus that game day.

"No, it's utter rubbish," Aro pouted. "He confounds me. And my brothers."

Bella laughed outright, "Rubbish?"

She didn't rub in the fact Harry 'confounds' them, as she didn't want to be too cruel. But that  _was_  hilarious.

Aro huffed, "Yes, rubbish. It seems that Harry…is very influential in his mannerisms."

"Meaning he's being effective in his plans to brainwash everyone into Brits."

"…Yes, he's succeeding in implanting his manners in myself and my family."

Bella laughed at him.

Aro pouted again.

Then he scooted closer on the bed they were both laying side by side on, going on his side as he trailed his finger in small circles on her shoulder.

"Sure you don't want to go ahead and have sex?" he asked bluntly, smirking at her.

She blushed and stuttered.

"Actually, I really was all for it, but I think I've been too hasty. I mean, you're really good looking and I'm sure you have great experience, but  _I'm_  not really ready."

Aro nodded understandingly, looking disappointed.

"I understand. But how about," and he whispered his suggestion in her ear, her face turning even redder. But she had a light smirk gracing her lips and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"…You know…Sure, why not? Harry did the same thing. I can do it too," Bella announced to herself, deciding she didn't want to hold herself back from trying things like she used to back with Edward.

Aro grinned, "Excellent."

So Bella agreed to fooling around some. She wasn't ready for intercourse, but she didn't think she was all that opposed to messing around with Aro. Also being that Harry did too, and well…She shrugged inwardly. Harry  _was_  sadly (and unfortunately) becoming her role model. And while she probably would never be up to his insanity, she was pretty sure that she was more than adopting just a few of his characteristics.

Her light smirk turned into a full-fledged roguish grin she'd copied from Harry when he was in a playful mood.

An hour later at around ten, Bella left the room and decided to wander around a bit, looking around in awe. Harry sure did go full out for the medical conference. Everyone there looked like they were having a good time.

Feeling a bit hungry, she decided to eat dinner at The Skylight Lounge she'd passed by earlier on the way to see Aro. Slipping inside, hiding her nervousness at the fake ID Harry had given (the place was 21 and over at night, and unfortunately the festivities had started at night, not to mention the two of them had arrived at night). She breathed a sigh of relief when she was let in, taking back her fake ID and finding a place to sit at in the middle of the Lounge. Entertainment had already started and she bopped her head a little bit to the smooth music of jazz playing in the background as she browsed through the menu.

"B-Bella?"

Her head snapped up and her jaw dropped as she caught sight of familiar ochre eyes, pale skin, and blond hair.

"Carlisle!"

He cleared his throat nervously and gestured to the seat next to her in the half-spherical booth.

"May I?"

Bella nodded numbly, watching as he slid right next to her, into the booth.

"It's, uh, been a long time," she muttered.

"…Yes. Yes, it has," he answered uncomfortably, but there was a tinge of delight that said he was very happy to see her.

Hearing it, she forced herself to relax and smile genuinely at him.

"How have you been?"

Carlisle echoed her smile on a smaller scale, though it was just as sincere.

"I'm alright. Yourself?"

"I'm fine as well."

There was another awkward pause before Carlisle shook his head.

"Let's just catch up on things tomorrow. Over lunch. I'll treat you to the Veranda. Tonight, let's just enjoy being here together, eh?" he let himself smile a little more playful and she responded with an impish grin.

"Alright. But a lot has changed so you better be prepared," she winked, sticking her tongue out at him briefly.

He laughed, "I can see."

Fifteen minutes to midnight, there was an announcement overhead going through the intercom, with Harry making it.

"Yahooooooo! Hell~loh, ladies and gents! Can you all do me the very good favor of coming on deck so I can scream some more announcements at you guys and officially open this party, alright?" Harry sing-songed cheerily.

Carlisle looked confused, while Bella sweatdropped, though she chuckled a little bit.

"Um, should I ask?"

Bella shrugged, "Like I said. I'll tell you all about it at lunch. That's Harry. We should get going then."

Bella grabbed his hand, leading him out, and if he could he would've blushed happily.

At the deck, Bella saw Marcus next to Harry, but she'd expected him to be stoic. Instead, Marcus looked like his brain had been fried.

Bella tutted, "Poor Marcus. He looks brain fried. Harry must be at fault."

She turned to look at Carlisle, who looked shocked to see Marcus there, even more so at her words…or that she seemed to know Marcus and like it was normal to have him there.

"Oh, I should mention the Volturi has been vacationing in Forks. I'd forgotten that you would know them."

" _Not_  vacationing. We're here on business," Caius said caustically, appearing next to them suddenly.

"'Lo, Caius," Bella greeted. "Sorry about getting you kicked out earlier."

Caius sniffed, "Not your fault. It's all my brother's. I hope he'd pleased you well for it, the idiot pervert."

Bella laughed, "Plenty."

Carlisle was lost. Especially at the easy, if a bit banter-y, camaraderie between sweet Bella and the most acerbic (and arguably cruelest –depending on Aro's mood though) of the human-blood drinking brothers. That wasn't to mention that he was confused at what they were talking about in the first place.

"Oh, sorry about that, Carlisle. I went to visit Aro for some personal business of mine," Caius coughed sarcastically, interrupting her. She ignored him and continued. "I went to see him earlier and he kicked Caius out of the room. I had no idea where he'd gone, until now. Where  _have_  you been, Caius?"

Caius cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I busied myself…with the casinos."

"…Harry found you and told you to clean out the casinos, didn't he."

"…"

"I thought so."

Harry clapped his hands twice loudly, calling attention to him standing on a platform stage in front of everybody.

"Everyone, everyone! It's good to see you all. I see some familiar faces, eh! Now, just a few announcements to make before I let you guys completely loose for the weekend. First, there's the usual prohibited list of objects and activities to be seen on the captain's door. Second, the third floor is  _forbidden_ ," Harry said ominously.

There was complete silence.

Then everyone broke out in whispers and Harry inwardly cackled in his head, reminded of Hogwarts.

"Hey, which is considered the 3rd floor?" someone whispered to another, breaking them into another wave of whispering.

"Okie dokie! Some last words, darlings!" Harry chirruped.

Everyone blinked at him.

"Butterbeer, Fluffy, Snuffles, and….Socks!"

Everyone blinked at him again and was completely silent.

"Cheers!" Harry mock saluted them and then turned on his heel, grabbing Marcus' hand and flitting off.

"That…was typical of Harry," Bella sighed.

Caius just kept blinking while Carlisle gaped openly.

Started 12/29/09 –Completed 5/21/10


	8. Method to the Madness

"Harry…"

"Yes~?"

"This was supposed to be me and Carlisle catching up," she deadpanned.

"Mmhm?" he just smiled cheerily at her, his eyes closed like they had been lately –making the look even more disbelieving.

"Why the hell are you and Marcus here?"

Harry shrugged, "We're hungry."

"Marcus can't eat."

Harry pouted, "But he'll eat for me, won't you Marcus?"

Marcus, on the other hand, looked like he had paled even more than he already was.

Bella sighed, but her lips twitched.

"Carlisle, this is Harry. You semi-met him on stage yesterday –"

"Actually, Hells Bells," Harry's closed eyes and smile glinted evilly somehow. "Don't you remember? I mentioned meeting Carlisle and that he was the one who'd asked me to look after you while I was gone," he gave a pointed and meaningful stare at the blond vampire.

Carlisle looked at him blankly, still unsure what was going on.

"Hm, right. Anyways, what are you doing  _here_  exactly, with Carlisle and I?" she blinked at him.

"Can't I eat with you guys?" Harry just looked innocently at her.

"I give up," Bella muttered. "Okay, Harry and I are going to order, Carlisle and Marcus…just pretend. Harry will end up eating yours in the end."

"And Bella will too," he chirped.

The two shared a grin, both vampires fidgeting at that.

"What is on the agenda for the day?" Harry hmmed, tearing a piece of bread and plopping it into his mouth, and then tearing another piece and daintily holding it up for Marcus.

He looked at the vampire expectantly and Marcus cringed back.

"You've got to be kidding me," Marcus griped under his breath, but obliged the other male anyways (ignoring Harry's remark of "Just regurgitate it later!), tentatively leaning closer to let Harry feed him (as if the other man would let him just take the damn piece of bread and let him feed himself). His cold lips wrapped around the tips of Harry's two fingers holding it, encompassing the bread and the two fingers, before sliding back away and taking the bread into his mouth. He chewed half-heartedly, ignoring the smirking Bella and the shocked Carlisle.

He even ignored the squealing women to the side that had been watching the two avidly from the start.

"My agenda consists of nothing but watching man-love, as far as I'm concerned," she said dryly, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'Are you going to challenge me on that?'

Harry just chuckled before surprising Marcus and gripping the older man's face and placing his own dangerously and seductively close.

"See that? How cute. Our newly formed fanclub just enjoyed our little PDA," Harry purred.

Marcus blinked stoically, "Unhand me, Harry, or I'll bite you."

"Ohh, blood play! I didn't know you were into kinky stuff, love."

If he could, he would have turned "Bella red."

"There is just no right way to react to you, is there?" he twitched.

Harry snickered.

"Hell no."

The dark-haired wizard moved back and settled more comfortably into his seat, crossing his legs aristocratically and smirking once more.

The small group ignored the chorus of disappointed "Awws!" from the Harcus (Marry?) fanclub.

"So your agenda doesn't include sleeping with Aro?" Harry asked innocently.

Bella blanched, Marcus choked on the small (very small) piece of bread he had been attempting not to actually swallow, and Carlisle froze.

She chuckled weakly. "Ah, no. I told him it was okay. We did…experiment a little," she reluctantly added at Harry's probing look.

"You two probably never have normal table conversations," Marcus snorted.

"Nope," Harry stretched out the last syllable, with a wide grin.

Carlisle straightened up, a neutral look on his face.

"I see I have missed quite a bit, haven't I?" the blond inwardly tried to calm himself.

Bella sighed, "You've missed  _a lot_."

And then she began explaining everything that's happened, starting from the time Edward left to now, with Carlisle listening avidly. He calmed down much easier, with her having all her attention on him.

In the meanwhile, Harry was grinning disturbingly at Marcus, who lifted a finely arched eyebrow back.

"I wonder if your brothers know that we totally know that they're eavesdropping on us a couple tables away, pretending to be reading newspapers…" Harry chuckled.

Marcus twitched again, "They would be less likely to be caught if they had just chosen a table on the other side of the room, and used their damned superhearing."

"Nah. Against us? We'd still probably spot them easily."

"You're completely right."

The two other Volturi Kings sighed and sweatdropped, hanging their heads behind the newspaper.

The rest of the trip passed in much of the same way, with the usual shenanigans. Mostly to do with Harry…

Thankfully, it all passed in relative peace; chaotic peace, but peace nonetheless. It was when they came home the night of that last day that the real chaos started. Carlisle had been invited to come with them, especially since Harry informed him nonchalantly that he'd kidnapped his ex-wife and that she was currently in his home. Carlisle was nonplussed.

But Harry stopped in his tracks when he recognized the aura of the person in his front hall, arguing heatedly with Hermione and causing his best friend tears.

He didn't think. He just ran forward and tackled his former best friend Ron Weasley. And he didn't listen to the gasps or the whisperings or the pleads of his friends to stop. He just kept pummeling the bastard underneath him, even beyond a bloody pulp. He'd raised his fist once more, before he felt a marble hand gently grip his wrist and then firmly pull him away, his back pulled against a marble front. Marcus silently comforted him, moving him away from the beaten up red-head on the ground, and he vaguely recalled being taken from Marcus by a sympathetic Charlie.

"Sorry, Harry," Charlie murmured. "I'll have to take you to the station for a little bit."

"I bloody should be taken to a hospital because of that prick," Ron grumbled, slowly getting up by himself, since no one was going to help him up.

Charlie sneered, doing a 180. "Actually, you arse, you're going to be taken to the pound as well. Archie, take him in your car. I think I'd rather puke than take him with me."

Then he gently led the unresponsive Harry out of the inn and into his squad car. He was only stopped when his daughter ran out after them, giving him pause as he finished putting Harry into the back and not even bothering to cuff the younger man.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he questioned his daughter.

She gave him a small smile, taking out a strip of black cloth from the pocket of her jeans.

"After the first day, he'd taken to not really wearing it over his eyes. I think he should wear it now. It's probably best that he does, with the mood that he's in. Trust me on that," Bella slightly cringed.

Charlie nodded, taking it from his daughter and wrapping it around Harry's closed eyes, tying it neatly and securely at the back of his head. He studied the slumped and defeated form in front of him, and winced. This was not the Harry he'd come to know.

"I'll be back, Bella. If anything, he'll probably just get a slap on the wrist and a mob outside of the station, demanding his release. He'll be back in no time."

She nodded and hurried back, while Charlie got into the car and started the engine. He drove off, heaving a huge sigh and wondering about Harry's outburst out there. And of that arsehole that had started the whole damn thing, starting with upsetting Ms. Granger…

And while Charlie and Harry was heading towards the station, everyone back in the inn was left in disarray. Bella came back and flinched when she saw the scene. Then she steeled herself and whistled loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the disturbance. If everyone could return to their rooms, the dining room, or to their previous activities, the Three Crossroads Inn would be much obliged," Bella smiled professionally.

A couple seconds later, everyone hesitantly began doing what Bella had asked of them.

Jessica whistled, "Nicely done, Bella. Didn't think you had it in you to be so assertive…and very professional at that."

Bella smiled tiredly at her, "It's what I get paid for, right? I should do my job well. Anyways, Dad says Harry is probably not going to be there long. He'll probably get a slap on the wrist."

"That's good," Teddy sighed in relief.

Hermione sniffled, "Oh, I hope he's alright. Bloody hell, what was he thinking? He shouldn't have done that. Now he's in jail…"

"Not to bring the mood down again…but who was that guy?" Angela asked tentatively.

Hermione winced, "My husband, Ron Weasley."

There was another collective silence. Then Mike cursed. Like a Brit.

"That shite arsehole! The really bright red hair and freckles should've tipped us off," Mike growled.

Carlisle stared. "Ah, you mean…asshole," he held back a grimace at cursing in front of people, especially such a large group as is, "Right?"

Mike snorted, "Nope. Arsehole."

"I'm pretty sure there was an 'e' tacked onto the shit there too," Angela conversed about it casually to Ben.

Hermione couldn't help it. With what just happened, Ron bursting in there, her rollercoaster emotions, and Harry in jail…she started giggling hysterically.

"Merlin! Even when he's in jail, Harry's still influencing the lot of you!" then she erupted into more giggles.

Bella joined in, "That's Harry for you. Still brainwashing us into proper Brits, even when he's not here."

Jessica giggled as well, "And did you hear Bell's dad? Chief called Ms. Granger's husband an arse instead of an ass!"

The group laughed all together then, and Carlisle smiled softly to himself, seeing the gathered diverse group around him. He caught sight of Esme, who was smiling as well, and they shared a happy nod with each other.

"Alright! Sam and Jacob, in the kitchen! Make sure the kit's clean and whatnot," the glint in Bella's eyes looked suspicious to those too though. "Mike, look after both bars. If anyone's looking for a drink, tell them alcohol's out for the night. Wolf Pack," the group shivered, wondering how in the world Harry and Bella had managed to come up with the one nickname for their group that was completely on the mark, "you're on dining room duty. Finish up there, and clean afterwards. Don't forget the vacuum. Jess, Angie, Ben –close up shop around here. Go around, double checking everything. Marcus, you can wait in worry about Harry in your room, with your brothers," Bella began barking out orders.

She turned with a cheery smile to the last two vampires.

"Esme, Carlisle, why don't I set you up with a room and then give you a tour?"

"Two rooms, please," Esme requested.

Bella looked surprised for a second before quickly wiping it off her face and returning to a smile.

"Alright then. Teddy, Scorpius, Hugo, Rose, why don't you take Ms. Granger to her room and comfort her?" she softly suggested, seeing Hermione back to being depressed and almost crying again.

"Come on, Mum!" Hugo and Rose gave two cute grins, pitching forward and grabbing their mom's hand, leading the way.

Teddy hesitated, while Scorpius reluctantly followed behind the other three. Bella gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Teddy. I'll let you know if there's any news on your dad."

Teddy nodded and left as well.

"Your friend seems quite mad," Carlisle noted, slipping a little into the British slang as well, most probably because of so many of the other's slipping into the mindset. It didn't help that he was originally from England.

Bella laughed lightly, "I assure you, he probably quite is. But I'm pretty sure that behind everything he does, crazily or not, there's probably always a reason behind the things he does. I have a feeling he doesn't really do things randomly. At least, random with reason."

Esme smiled, "Sounds like an interesting character."

"You have no idea."

Carlisle smiled though.

' _Look the other way, huh? Looks like you're already in the thick of things, Harry. You're completely surrounded by the very trouble you had hoped to avoid.'_

* * *

Harry thumped his head against the wall, clenching his jaw. His blood was still boiling and he was still pissed about the whole thing, but Ron was far away from him. Sort of. The berk was some cells away, but was still in the same room.

He really wanted to wrap his hands around the man's throat and just throttle him.

"How are you coping, Harry?" Charlie quietly asked him, appearing in front of his cell just then.

Harry shrugged, "Not bad. Fancy a brew or more likely a bevvy." And then more cheekily, he added, "Bangers and mash sound good too, with some afters."

Charlie snickered, "Right, right. John! Go out and buy a six-pack, sausages and mash potato, and whatever dessert looks good out there!"

"Got it, Chief!"

Harry lightly raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"Well, isn't that something. I get to be treated like I'm the King of England!"

"Don't you mean Queen?"

"Psh, yeah we only have a queen, but does it look like  _I'm_ a female?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "No. You'll be happy to note that you will also be released in the morning. Want to save those 'bangers and mash' for the morn?"

Harry snorted, "No way. I'm hungry and that sounds damn fine to me right now."

"Who is that guy anyway?" Charlie jerked his chin in Ron's direction.

Harry sneered, demeanor suddenly darkening.

"Ex-best friend and Hermione's husband, Ron Weasley. Likely to get his arse handed to him if he ever comes near me or any of the others ever again."

Charlie winced, but understood.

"Well, he's going to be staying here for awhile, while you're off," the older man smirked viciously, uncharacteristically of him.

"Excellent," Harry echoed the vicious smirk, refraining from also doing some maniacal laughter.

Ron was too busy grumbling and moping to himself to notice anything else.

"Hey, Charlie. Call any of these numbers. These are his brothers' numbers and any of them will come down and drag his sorry arse back home, and probably knock  _some_  sense into him. Somewhat. If they can," Harry was starting to be doubtful of that as he thought more on it. Ron really was too thickheaded to listen to anyone, really… "Anyways, tell those blokes to get this bastard out of my town."

Charlie hmmed. "Your town, eh? Thinking of becoming mayor or something?"

Harry stilled before a wide grin spread across his face.

"You know what, that sounds like a great idea."

The older man was contemplating if he should eat his words now or later. He winced. Maybe he shouldn't have said that…

The food came at last. Harry sighed and looked at it dreamily, almost drooling at the food.

"Bon appétit, Monsieur Swan," Harry toasted, lifting his can of beer before digging into his food with a gusto.

Charlie shook his head, but took a can for himself and started on it.

"Bloody Americans and bloody saviors," Ron griped angrily, making a ruckus in his cell.

Harry huffed and narrowed his eyes at his food, pausing his hands with utensils in the air. Then he attacked his food violently, broodingly beginning to eat.

"Damn. I was looking forward to eating my food happily."

Fortunately, the night seemed to passed by quickly and then it was the morning. Charlie came back in front of his cell and was starting to unlock it, and Harry assumed the chief got the okay to release him. About to walk outside, he was surprised to see what looked like the whole town waiting outside of the station, holding up signs and marching and yelling about him.

"What do we want?"

"Release Harry!"

"When do we want it?"

"Now!"

"They've been at it since last night…since you were brought in actually," Charlie smirked.

Harry tilted his head.

"Release our Inn Keeper!" the main speaker shouted.

"RELEASE OUR INN KEEPER!" the crowd roared in unison.

"I'm so touched," Harry sighed happily, clasping his hands together.

Charlie sweatdropped.

Harry burst through the doors, arms wide open and a huge grin on his face as he was hailed with hollering and applause.

"He's like a freakin' messiah," Charlie muttered.

He had no idea how close of a description he'd just said of the eccentric man.

Still, there were still some brothers he had to call, so he left it to Harry to find his own way back home. Like the other man wouldn't be able to anyway, what with the things Harry can do –what was finding a ride? In fact, the man was already heading out with his crowd of followers, Harry in the middle of all of them and gesturing wildly with his hands and apparently regaling them with a story or such as they all started  _walking_  the way back to the inn.

"Free butterbeer on me!" he heard Harry scream from the distance.

Amongst the cheers and whistles, Harry was lifted up into the air and was carried onto the shoulders of some of the townsfolk as they traveled the way.

King indeed.

Shaking his head, he looked at the piece of paper Harry had handed him with scribbled phone numbers of a Bill, Charlie, and George Weasley.

Why did he have a feeling the three of them would cause some trouble by hiking it down to Forks and staying for awhile?

Strange though, having Carlisle and Esme Cullen back as well. He felt a twinge of irritation, remembering someone else who was named Cullen. Carlisle and Esme were good people, but he had nothing to say about Edward. Not after how his Bella was treated.

Speaking of Esme…

He suddenly started blushing, though he had no idea why. Esme was a very beautiful woman though, and he didn't really understand how Carlisle couldn't love her anymore. He shrugged to himself. Things were better left unknown, and he was never one to pry.

"Hello, Chief Swan," a dreamy voice sounded to his right. "I don't suppose you would know where the Mad Hatter has gone? He's terribly late."

Charlie blinked and stared at the woman next to him, wearing radish earrings and a butterbeer cork necklace.

Started 8/5/10 –Completed 8/6/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone brought up the question (at FFN) if I was making Hugo and Rose twins, -not really, not quite. I'm more of lexicon than wiki for HP, and according to them Hugo is younger but his birth year is roughly around 2006-2009. Rose is 2006, so I chose to have Hugo 2006 as well, only with Rose somewhere in the beginning of the year (conceived the year before) and Hugo late in the year (maybe in December and conceived right after Rose's delivery date maybe), which would account for why he didn't go to Hogwarts around the same time as Rose in the DH Epilogue –that being his birthday is after the acceptance date.


	9. Rabbit Holes That the Moon Jumped Over

Charlie finished up at the station, warily watching the strange woman who had introduced herself as Luna Lovegood. He'd insisted he'd drive her over to Harry's home, and she had stayed by his side at work since. But the entire time, Luna (as she had insisted she be called) was prodding and touching various objects in the office. She poked at his computer, knocked on his phone, and had picked up the huge fax machine (where did that strength from this tiny girl come from?) and had examined it every which way.

He was starting to regret the offer a little.

"How did you know my name anyhow? Harry tell you?" he asked gruffly.

She hmmed, "I know your name like I know all the other things I know."

Luna also never seemed to speak directly. At worse, she went into riddles.

"Well, I'm done. Let's get going then."

Eager to get back already, he stepped a little on the gas. He was tempted to turn on the siren and just blaze through traffic. Not that he didn't like Luna or didn't enjoy her company, but he wasn't sure he could handle her for long. He at least needed to get used to her, like he did Harry, and there was only so much he could take of the other man at a time as well.

"I suppose the Brain has become active once more," Luna said conversationally.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Charlie had no idea what she was talking about.

"It has been awhile. I almost thought the Weasel was going to deprive the Brain of oxygen forever."

Charlie sweatdropped.

At long last, they reached Harry's double homes. Seeing what time it was, Harry was probably at the inn. He parked nearby and led the odd woman to the inn, immediately spotting Harry at a dining table, where the eccentric man had been regaling the surrounding tables of tales about large snakes and chambers and red stones and three-headed dogs. Only Luna and Hermione, and to some extent Bella, knew Harry was telling the truth and not embellished fantasy stories for the crowd.

"The Queen of Insanity greets the King of Madness," Luna hailed coolly, looking very serious saying it.

Harry froze, his back to Luna. The others around him knew this was going to be another meeting with Harry's past –whether it was going to be happy like Hermione's reintroduction into his life or absolute hostility like with Ron remained to be seen.

Harry whirled around with a big grin, tossing himself at Luna enthusiastically.

"Joker! How have you been doing? And why so serious?"

"I'm doing fine. And I thought that was your godfather," Luna blinked innocently.

Harry guffawed, "Of course, of course. Well, the King of Madness returns the Queen of Insanity's greetings. Mayhaps a spot of firewhiskey will seal the deal?"

"Why Mad Hatter, I am so very flattered at your invitation. Will the Brain, or would she like me to address her as Hannibal instead, be joining us?"

Hermione chuckled lightly, "I think I will. And I suppose Hannibal will be better; we'll be going with crazy names with you Luna then? And if I recall, you only started calling me the Brain when I got together with Ron. Why's that?"

"He was infected with a Brain during the Department of Mysteries incident. I assumed they'd merged and because you were like a brain, he was attempting to mate with you because of his newfound Brain hormones that were attracted to your Brain-like qualities."

Both Harry and Hermione just hmmed, while the rest continued to gape, lost in the translation.

"Okay, simplest thing to get caught up on would be the crazy names. Can we get an explanation on that?" Bella cut in weakly.

The wizard and witches blinked and stared around.

"Ah, yes. You see, when we were younger there was a group of us together and we decided to give us names to refer to in code, much like Harry's dad and his friends did when they were younger. Except, for us, we all thought there was a bit of craziness to us all in some form of irony and decided to call each of us names from a known, fictional crazy person," Hermione started off.

"We called our friend Neville John Doe from the Jane Doe from Se7en, my friend and father of Scorpius Draco Mr. Freeze (well, that was once we were on friendly terms and before that the name was sort of mocking), and Ron," Harry spat his name out. "was Jack Torrence from the Shining. His sister and my former girlfriend was Darth Sunshine, no particular media though we got the inspiration from Star Wars," he finished blandly.

Luna and Hermione both put a hand on his shoulders, and he just continued to grumble under his breath.

"Harry doesn't like to talk or hear about the Weasley's he doesn't get along with, especially those two," Hermione explained to the others, who nodded sympathetically. "So anyways, I was Hannibal from well, you know. Luna was Joker. And Harry was Commodus from Gladiator, the Emperor," she winked to the others. "We call him Emperor too, sometimes."

Harry just batted a hand at her in irritation.

"Really now, Commodus. You should be used to your leadership by now," Luna teased.

"Exactly,  _Emperor_."

By the end of the day, everyone had started calling Harry either one of those names. He just face palmed.

Time started to pass by quickly. In that time, Bella and Jessica had brought all the others and they watched a movie. Bella was a little freaked, considering her thoughts wandered between her as the heroine or as the lifeless zombie in the movie that she could've been in real life had it not been for Harry. The others had quickly brought her to Harry, who calmed her down efficiently, before bringing her to a grateful but confused Carlisle. Charlie had looked at him, but Harry only winked back, temporary glasses finally making its way to him.

Also in that time, Bella had started to rebuild two motorbikes she got, working with Jacob, and sometimes the others in the Pack would hang around and teased them. She also knew, with the pay that Harry gave her and Jacob, that they could easily have found someone to fix the bikes for them or even buy new ones, but the two of them wanted to rebuild them on their own and have fun with it and just hang out. It was even better when Harry decided to hang around too, or even help fix the bikes with them, expensive trousers and shirt hilariously getting dirty. Harry didn't seem to mind and the clothes were miraculously pristine the next day, but it was the thought that made Jacob and Bella laugh.

Then again, while there, Bella had also made it her mission to bring Sam and a reluctant Jacob a little closer. Sam had looked at her in confusion once, and she just winked back at him in an eerily reminiscent fashion like Harry was wont to do.

Bella had also had Jacob complain to her about Sam and his group, wondering why his old friends used to ignore him (not now that they work at the same place) and why they had suddenly joined Sam's "cult". It was also starting to seem like they were bugging him and hinting at something he didn't know what, and that he was going to join them soon. It was ominous and witchcraft-y.

Harry laughed loudly when Bella had told him. Jacob just pouted.

But she was enamored with the idea of cliff diving, so the Pack promised to set a date for all of them to go. Harry and Bella were especially enthused about this. There was also a second group outing to the movies that Mike brought up.

Then there was Valentine's Day. The Three Crossroads Inn had a field day with it. Harry had managed to convince the Italian brothers to randomly begin quoting Romeo and Juliet, as the story was set in Verona, Italy and was very fitting (then again, Marcus had been more easily convinced after a pouty look or two –not that the brother would ever admit to it –but Aro had surprisingly agreed right away, very enthusiastic about it and was charmed by the idea from the start). Caius had to be threatened and forced into it by his two brothers, one who wanted all three of them to suffer or the other wanted all to participate because he liked the idea so much he thought it was blasphemy not to and couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't.

Caius would not be forgetting Aro's 'scary face' for a long time.

Nor the combined silent wrath of his brothers.

And so, with Marcus determinedly dragging them with him into this and Aro refusing to let anyone (which just included the brothers) to not participate and refusing to even hear of it –Caius was forced to move his lips and voice the sickening quotes of Shakespeare to an audience that grew quickly starry-eyed. By the end of it, Caius reluctantly admitted, only to himself, that he liked the admiration and was very smug at their reactions to him. Perhaps a little more theater for him in the future, and maybe even participating in it himself…

There was also Marcus, who as punishment for being dragged into this, directed most of his quoting to Harry and followed him around when he could. He could be vindictive when he wanted to.

Harry, unusually enough, was sort of bothered by it. Partly because of the oddly romantic nature of it, for despite his flirting Harry was a bit…off on that kind of thing. And also partly because of that disturbing time in his second year, with creepy dwarves, an uncomfortable show, a bad poem and green toads. It was still traumatizing.

Harry sulked the majority of the time with the mountain of chocolates he received from everyone.

Sulpicia and Athenodora were still there, but he hadn't mentioned them to the other two brothers and the two females hadn't actually confronted their husbands. Instead, they'd managed to stay incognito and decided to explore the town and investigate the humans in fascination. They were also staying in his underground lair, enjoying the downtime and watching life real time on a conjured magical screen, claiming it as their favorite soap opera.

On the day of the second movie outing, Angela was sick and so she was out, along with Ben her boyfriend. That still left Bella, Jessica, Mike, Jacob, and surprisingly Sam. Since everyone, minus Harry, Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme, had gone the first time, the smaller group was a little odd. Still, most of the Pack was working that night, two of their group was sick, Carlisle and Esme were working on something secretive, the three brothers were also working on something secretive, Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Draco were having some kind of 'the old gang' party, and Leah surprisingly volunteered to watch the kids. That left the five of them.

It was after the movie that the real trouble began.

Mike had to rush to the bathroom, having caught the stomach flu as well, and Jacob was getting increasingly annoyed with Sam's attempts to talk to him. Bella and Jessica looked at each other uncertainly, wondering what they would have to do.

"Can you back the hell off, Sam?" Jacob yelled, finally turning to look at the older male and glaring for all he was worth.

"Woah, calm down, Jacob," Jessica hesitantly cut in.

"I can't when this jackass is pissing me off," Jacob snarled.

Bella frowned, seeing Sam paling and Jacob shaking. She put a hand to his forehead and gasped.

"Jake! You're freakin' hot! You guys, he's really burning up," Bella worried.

Sam winced, "Look, I think I need to take him to his dad."

"No, no way. Harry's place is kinda closer, plus that man could probably work miracles," Jessica retorted.

"I don't think this is something Harry can deal with," Sam reluctantly said.

"I think he can," Bella suddenly declared, looking at them determinedly but hiding her suspicious stare. If something supernatural was going on with Jacob, like her gut feeling was telling her, then Harry could definitely do something. He'd hinted as much about the Pack to her before, and she'd trusted his odd hints.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mike asked, coming back to find the tense group. Jessica silently pulled him to the side and quietly caught him up. He looked back at the others warily, but nodded. "I agree with Bells. Harry can do something about this. We should ask what Jacob wants though."

Jacob hesitated, but nodded sharply. "I want to go see Harry," he said gruffly.

That settled, Sam was the one driving and he drove like a bat out of hell towards Harry's home back in Forks. When they got there, they hurriedly looked for Harry, still finding him with his group, but not in the partying mood they had been. The three Italian brothers were also there, hesitantly looking at the obviously drunk group, while Carlisle and Esme were also worriedly watching. Carlisle looked like he was about to have a heart attack with the amount of alcohol being consumed, or at least so disapproving that he was about to go on a rant about it to the group.

"Harry?" Bella tentatively called.

"Ah, my little ones!" Harry called out, swiping his hands out wide 'welcomingly'. Then his eyes turned calculating on the newcomers, watching them closely.

"Don't be so loud, git," Draco moaned.

"Jacob, take a seat next to me," Harry cheerily slurred, dragging a chair out and patting it drunkenly.

Jacob plopped onto it quickly, still miffed about Sam though he was now also looking at Harry worriedly.

"The rest of you take a seat as well," Harry chuckled lowly, and enough seats suddenly popped into existence.

Everyone gaped, and Hermione frowned at their drunk leader, though it was obvious she was drunk as well.

"Here, pup. Take some," Harry poured some of the alcohol they were drinking into another shot glass that hadn't been there.

"Harry, I don't think that's such a good idea," Carlisle cut in, tensing.

"Shh," Harry exaggerated the sound. "I think it's brilliant. Does wonders for anger," his eyes glinted behind his glasses.

Sam's eyes widened.

"Calm your nerves, pup," Harry pushed it towards him and Jacob hesitantly grabbed it and then daringly choked it back, coughing harshly afterwards. Harry, Draco, Luna, and even Hermione started guffawing. "That ain't your ordinary whiskey, boy. Don't go chugging the harsh stuff, when you won't be able to handle it."

Jacob winced, "Could've warned me about that." But the effects were immediate and he was no longer as pissed as he had been, and wasn't shaking anymore.

"Harry, you really shouldn't be giving alcohol to minors. It's a good thing Charlie isn't here," Esme hesitantly butted in.

Harry waved her off in amusement. "You're totally right and it's a good thing Charlie's working late. But I'm making an exception. After all, Sammy my boy, Jacob was really angry, wasn't he? And the anger is the trigger to the illness plaguing your group, eh?"

Sam had completely paled, and started fidgeting when minute glances started heading towards his way. Carlisle had unhappily put it together as well.

"A misdemeanor is better than the trouble that would have come our way," Harry murmured.

"What were we talking about before this anger and misdemeanor shit?" Draco slowly piped up, blearily blinking at them all.

"The war," Luna said clearly, though by her glazed eyes, it was clear she was as drunk as the rest.

"Fuckin' shit. I hated it. I was terrified snake-bastard would have killed me or my family at any moment, and that any failure was going to cost me somethin'," Draco groaned, clutching at his head.

Hermione laughed hollowly. "I had to erase my parents' memories of me and send them off faraway. Can you imagine that? Your own family forgetting your entire existence, never knowing you existed, and you suddenly being alone and without your family?"

Harry snickered morbidly, "Heh, kinda. I never had family, remember. 'M an orphan. Never had any family, parents dead when I was barely a year old, and my only 'living' family hated the shit out of me and wanted me dead and out of their lives."

"When you point it out like that, I feel better about myself. I was spoiled like hell," Draco snorted. "My family was so self-absorbed and cared only about ourselves and money…"

"Hannibal, didn't you sleep with Commodus during this time?" Luna cut in.

Hermione blinked. "How the hell did you know about that? I never spoke about it and I don't think that Harry did either."

"I heard the kiddies here speaking about it," Luna said bluntly.

Hermione laughed, "Funny you'd be direct only when you're drunk. Yes, yes. We did."

"Fuckin' Ron left us," Harry snarled, glaring down at the table and hand searching out for the bottle blindly, pouring it into his glass and tossed it back quickly. He didn't even flinch.

Hermione did flinch at that reminder though, growing depressed. "Right…he'd…gotten fed up with the Quest and was growing wrong assumptions about me and Harry. Merlin, we were running so ragged…"

Harry clutched at his head. "We were scared out of our minds, 'Mione. And we kept having to look back over our shoulders and jumping at shadows. I had a death sentence hanging over my head, and you would be killed just by association."

"And because I was a Mudblood," she snorted.

"We were so sick of it. We'd fled to Godric's Hollow, so we could have a semi-normal break. It was Christmas fuckin' Eve. We wanted to spend it where we didn't have to cry with each other in a tent in the middle of nowhere, dirt-covered and wondering if it was ever going to end."

"I was so lonely, and even though I missed Ron, I clung to you and you were always there," Hermione sniffled.

Draco and Luna were staying silent, letting the two get lost in the memories and forget there was anyone else but the two of them there.

"Do you remember? You were asking me, if we got caught, was Voldemort going to parade you around like some prize?" Hermione breathed in harshly.

"Yeah, and then you were telling me you were terrified that when they had you, they were going to rape you and pass you around like a common whore."

"That was my greatest fear," Hermione sniffled.

"I was kidnapped prior to that. They hadn't tortured me yet, but Mr. Ollivander had been extensively," Luna added in solemnly.

"It was Christmas Eve," Harry repeated, eyes dull. "We were so fuckin' young. But the whole thing was riding on us. One day, one fucking break. Not even. We went there hoping for a little peace and so I could finally see my parents' graves, even though outwardly we said it was for the Quest. No, we had to face that stupid snake and fuckin' almost be killed! We almost died and everything just went to the fan!"

Hermione burst into tears and Harry didn't even blink an eye as he gathered her into his arms and started rocking her back and forth, murmuring soothingly into her ear. Luna poured another round of firewhiskey, and the magical group gulped it down, even Harry and Hermione though they were still holding onto each other.

"We were so upset, we'd rented a room and holed ourselves up in it, trying to reassure ourselves and telling ourselves we were still alive. One thing led to another, after I asked Harry the big question."

Harry kissed her gently and she nuzzled his jaw. There was a burning jealousy in Marcus, but the more he observed the more he saw. The lines were bright but a warm, comforting color –and all he could see in the light touches, the short caresses, and the minute kisses were desperation, comfort, and deep sorrow. These actions were needy and reassuring, and a sort of loving that was more consoling and relieving of the part of the closest companions rather than that of lovers as soul mates.

He wished he could have met them sooner, and just sought them out. He wished he hadn't been in his apathetic daze and had come to them earlier and helped them.

"Perhaps, we should leave them to their reminiscing," Aro quipped lightly, though still very grave.

Marcus ignored his brother and quietly came to the two, wrapping his marble-like arms around both of them and held them comfortingly, rocking with them. Bella nodded at the others and just as quietly came next to Harry, Jacob letting her take his seat as he moved over, and she grabbed onto Harry's hand in a firm but determined grip. After a moment, a quick squeeze told her 'thank you'.

Carlisle hesitated a moment but then took his chair over and scooted to behind Bella and Jacob, hesitantly taking her hand. Esme smiled at him and nodded reassuringly.

"I'll go wait for Charlie at the front, and bring him over when he's here," she murmured, leaving after.

Instead of following Bella's okay to them to leave, Mike determinedly went over to Hermione's other side and only hesitated a second before grabbing onto her hand. Luna scooted in her chair and smiled at him sorrowfully, letting him share her seat. The mystifying girl then turned and leaned her back against his side in comfort, putting her feet up and placing it on Draco's lap nonchalantly. The blond aristocrat clutched onto them, huddling over them as he uncharacteristically started to cry. Jessica's own eyes watered at the sight and she timidly came closer before enclosing the wizard into a loose embrace.

Sam was as hesitant as the rest of them, but he sat next to Jacob and cautiously crept his hand closer to the younger boy's. He looked pleadingly at him, and though Jacob scowled and lightly glared at him with slight suspicion in his eyes, he relented and moved his hand closer and held Sam's hand. Since he was still uncomfortable, he slightly turned from the other male and placed his feet onto the wooden bar underneath Carlisle's seat, choosing to watch the more closely interlocked of the group. His eyes softened and he forgot to force himself to forget he was holding onto Sam's hand, instead interlocking their fingers together in a mimicry of the group in front of him, consisting of Marcus, Hermione, Harry, and Bella and closely enough to Mike, Carlisle, Luna, Draco, Jessica, himself and Sam on either side –coming in a full circle and almost like a linked connection, completely together in some way.

He turned back to Sam and nudged him, nodding towards Jessica. Sam nodded back and reached a hand to the other girl, who let one arm fall from Draco and go towards him. After that, they really were all joined together, intermingled in an intimate link that was a physical tie of the bonds they all shared. Especially when Aro joined on Marcus' left, holding onto him and Bella together and Caius on Marcus' other side, holding onto Marcus and clasping a hand approvingly on Mike's shoulder.

"Pass me that lovely little gun, my dear, my darling one. The cleaners are coming, one by one. You don't even want to let them start," Harry started singing softly, face still buried into Hermione's hair, though his voice was still clear.

"We danced to this song," Hermione remembered, half in happiness and half in grief.

"Right after Ron left us," Harry choked out, showing he was still affected by it.

_"They are knocking now upon your door_  
_They measure the room, they know the score_  
 _They're mopping up the butcher's floor_  
 _Of your broken little hearts_

_"O children~"_

The song started playing out of nowhere, even though there was no player in the room or anywhere near. And as they listened, the group softly started singing or humming in a rather mournful and dismal way. Charlie came, but Esme intercepted him and shook her head, the song starting to slowly spread through the entire house and even somehow reaching the quiet inn, spreading the somber mood. Esme sighed sadly and Charlie quietly took her hands, hesitantly leading her into a slow dance, and they danced together in the moonlight outside, just as grave as those inside.

_"Forgive us now for what we've done_  
_It started out as a bit of fun_  
 _Here, take these before we run away_  
 _The keys to the gulag_

_"O children_  
_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_  
_Children_  
_Rejoice, rejoice…"_

Started 9/20/10 –Completed 7/25/11


	10. Hail Mary, Full of Grace

When Bella awoke, she saw that the group was still slumped over the table and on each other. The vampires were quietly and respectfully standing still as statues, all staring off into different areas unblinkingly. She shuffled a little from her spot and noticed that Harry was gone. Blinking, she looked around and didn't see him. But she saw Marcus, who caught her eyes and nodded at her before jerking his head towards the door, indicating where the green-eyed man had gone.

Her hand was still lightly gripped, so she turned to Carlisle who was looking at her now, smiling at him gratefully and squeezing his hand. He hesitated before smiling back and getting the message, squeezing her hand back and then letting go. She slowly got up from the table and started towards the door, with Marcus joining her silently.

Marcus, with his senses, led the way to the kitchens. It was quiet and seemed empty, but there was a fire burning and a lone figure sitting by it.

"Harry?" she called out quietly.

"Here, Hells Bells," he weakly teased, and he attempted a smile that failed before it even formed.

They walked closer and saw that he was still drinking.

"You okay?" Marcus' voice held an undercurrent of worry.

"I will be," Harry admitted. "Just not now."

Bella swallowed before voicing the sensitive question.

"What was all that back there?"

Harry smiled bitterly before he took another sip.

"That? That was some bitter old people reminiscing on the messes that were their lives," Harry ran a hand through his hair. "We were having a good time. We were…it's just…somehow a retelling of old memories led to old memories of our war and then we were drinking more and then we were reliving memories best forgotten. It's hard to let go of those memories, you know?" Bella was astonished to find that she could even hear a hint of tears in his voice.

"Yes, I do know," Marcus softly replied.

Harry paused before looking at him gratefully.

Bella inwardly frowned to herself. Marcus understood, being an age old vampire that had probably experienced a lot through his long life. And Harry, Harry had suffered a lot more than anyone could probably match, even in his young life. But Bella, she could still get stuck in her own pain when it was probably nothing compared to what the two of them went through…

"And you," Harry poked her forehead, bringing her attention back to the present. "You got some war scars on your heart," he patted her head.

"They're hard to heal and take a very long time," Marcus told her solemnly. "Sometimes never."

"And your pain isn't any less significant," Harry said quietly.

Bella couldn't help blushing in embarrassment. Jeez, was she really that transparent?

"Hey Harry, what was that song you were singing and playing at the end?" she changed the subject.

A half-smile flitted across his lips. "Nick Cave's  _O Children_. I first heard this right after Ron had left us. Hermione had come back from chasing after him and I was brooding. This song came on and we tried to cheer ourselves up by acting silly and then dancing the night away. It's a rather sentimental song…"

They stayed quiet and Harry finished off his drink, moving along to one of the large sinks in the kitchens and washing the glass. He started polishing it dry before he spoke again.

"In a month, a friend of mine's anniversary of the day he died is coming up," Harry said, tone dead-like. "Some really bad anniversaries are coming up and we're probably not going to be all that nice to be with. That friend's death anniversary? Not going to be a good day especially for Hermione. She was tortured that day."

And they knew that it was going to be a rough month, at the least.

"Tell Draco and Hermione when they wake up that I'll be taking out the kids for a walk at the park. We'll be awhile," he smiled at them gently. "I'll see you two when I come back."

And they could only nod in agreement, letting Harry take his time in gathering himself and maybe find some peace with the kids.

However…

Bella sneezed, drawing a blink from Marcus and a knowing smirk from Harry. The eccentric man handed her a strange vial.

"What's this?" she asked in bewilderment.

"It's Pepper Up Potion," he told her with a straight face, and she just stared. "It'll help you get over your sickness."

She looked at him in disbelief, and yet she knew he was always full of odd miracles and she trusted him blindly. That and she really didn't want to get sick…

So, with the knowledge that any medicine usually tasted like shit, she chucked it down and swallowed without breathing. Afterwards, she strongly wanted to gag and then throw up, but then Harry handed her a bottle of butterbeer as Marcus comfortingly rubbed her back.

"And that's one of the better tasting ones," Harry cackled, patting her head again. "By the way, I closed the place down. So no work today!"

He left and then she looked at Marcus. They shook their heads.

At the park, the kids were happily playing, but Teddy could tell that something was up with his dad. Sneaking away from the others, he sat next to Harry on the bench and just stayed there quietly, waiting for the other to speak first.

Harry smiled fondly and ruffled his son's hair, which briefly turned a neon blue before turning back to a black like his.

He obliged his son in all but blood.

"What's wrong, Teddy? Why aren't you with the others?"

"I should ask you the same thing," the young boy retorted with a frown. "I'm not with them because you need me."

And Harry had to fight down the urge to cry as he smiled brightly.

"You know, kiddo…I'm really thankful for you…"

He pulled Teddy closer and hugged him tightly, burying his face into Teddy's neck.

"I don't think I ever left the Wizarding World, even though I'm not actually there anymore," Harry murmured tearfully.

"I don't think you've ever left the  _war_ ," Teddy reluctantly said, hugging back.

Silently, Harry thought that might probably be a true statement.

The other kids saw and ran up to them. Scorpius climbed onto Harry's back, while Hugo and Rose clutched tightly around all of them as much as they could. The group hug definitely made Harry feel a lot better.

He went back home with a lighter step, sending the kids to play while he went to check up on the group. Surprisingly, they were still in the room, though they were all awake by then. Charlie was in there as well, talking quietly with Carlisle and Esme. Draco, Luna, and Hermione were discussing something seriously as well, while Bella and Marcus were talking about something alone. Mike, Sam, and Jacob were playing with paper footballs with Jessica keeping score. The two other Volturi brothers were sitting and doing nothing, but Harry was sure they were eavesdropping and being nosy.

"Yo," Harry said, holding up a hand.

Everyone turned to stare at him and he sweatdropped.

"Jess, Mike, Sam, Jacob –you guys are off, so you're free to do whatever. I have errands to do, so I'll be out. Bella, you can come and be my golfer."

Bella pouted. "I'm not a golfer."

Harry turned to Charlie.

"Can I have Bella as a golfer?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Dad! Traitor!" she screeched in indignation, mock-glaring at her dad.

"Come, golfer. We have work to do," Harry declared, picking up Bella by the back of her collar like a pup and then dragging her away. Marcus silently followed, with Draco hastily getting up.

"Wait up, Harry. I got some errands to do around town as well. I'll come with you."

Jessica hesitated before following after the lighter-haired blond blushingly.

The ones left behind were like 'huh' before going back to their talks and game.

"So Harry, what are you going to do first?" Jessica chirped up.

"I'm going to patent the shade 'Bella red'," Harry declared. "I've been meaning to, but I haven't put aside any time. I might as well get to do it now," Harry grinned.

They blinked, before Bella then started to glare. Harry just winked at her and she inwardly huffed in exasperation.

Through the day, Harry seemed to be sort of coming back to his usual self. Draco was a little more subdued, but he too seemed to becoming more snarkier as time passed. With Marcus silently by Harry's side and hanging onto his arm, both wizards were animatedly talking while the girls were walking behind them and having their own conversation.

Bella nodded towards Draco, confirming what they had just been talking about. Jessica blushed, acting more like the other girl than herself, and nodded in answer. Bella grinned and barely withheld her giggles.

"Jessica, you just wait until Harry and I get our hands on this situation," Bella told her.

Jessica smiled hesitantly, though she wasn't sure if she should be grateful or scared.

"Has that weird fanclub following Harry and Marcus around decided whether or not to call them Harcus or Marry yet?" Jessica changed topics.

Bella shrugged. "I don't think they have."

Suddenly an owl flew over head, hovering over the group before landing on Harry's outstretched arm. The group, minus Draco, stared and gaped. Well, Marcus didn't outwardly.

Harry started skimming it and 'hmming' to himself as he read.

"What is it?" Draco asked curiously.

"Letter from George. They'll be by to pick up Ron soon," Harry said, not looking over.

"What it say?" the male blond inched closer and Harry rolled his eyes, shoving the other man away and reading it himself.

"'Dear Harry, bloke it's been awhile! We'll be dropping by soon for Ickle Ronniekins. I've sent the word over to Bill and Charlie, and we've decided to make a vacation of it. See you darling Commodus. Coming to serve my Emperor as always, love from Georgie.'"

"Damn, that means they're going to forget the bastard and party," Draco groaned in exasperation.

"The more the merrier, I say!" Harry pumped a fist into the air. "Now, to conquer the town!"

They finished up and Bella managed to finally pay Harry back for the dress he'd given her for the party, remembering the money she'd saved up from her paychecks and had stored in her bag to give to him. In retaliation, Harry bought her new expensive shoes and informed her that she hadn't been to her room for awhile to notice her new collection of designer shoes so she should do that when she was back at the house.

When they got home, Jessica voiced the question everyone almost forgot to ask.

"Hey, Harry, how'd you do all that last night?"

Harry and his group somehow seemed to disappear.

And, as the week passed, Harry or any of the others seemed to never be in sight or be there, though they knew that they were around because of the residents of the inn. So it was an avoidance situation obviously.

"This is rather frustrating," Mike commented to Bella.

"Tell me about it," Jessica grumbled, slumping over a table.

"And something's up…something to do with what they did that night," Jacob added.

Bella stayed quiet, knowing at least part of what had happened and out of respect for Harry, and knowing it wasn't her business or her right to say anything in the first place.

"No slacking off, slackers," Harry said, suddenly appearing behind them.

The group jumped in their seats in shock before most of them turned to him seriously and started to ask the question they kept asking. But then Harry blinked and pointed over behind them.

"Oh look, vampires!" Harry said.

The group turned to look, seeing only Aro, Caius, and Marcus, who inwardly panicked at Harry's sudden betrayal of their secret and then realized he was messing with the kids, resigning to shrugging it off and standing there.

Bella mentally face palmed, knowing that it was ironically the truth.

"Hey, wait a sec –"

Jessica turned back around to Harry, followed by the others, only to groan out loud. Harry had disappeared on them.

"We were duped," Mike grumbled, getting up and heading over to start work.

"Totally and utterly," Jacob agreed, heading to start his part.

Jessica and Bella shook their heads.

The Volturi brothers were amused and decided that Harry could use them as scapegoats any time, so long as they got to witness the chaos.

Just then, Charlie came in and looking very upset. Worried for her father, Bella got up and went to him.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Charlie grimaced. "Harry's, Leah and Seth's dad, has been having heart problems. I've already gotten Carlisle to check him out, but there's nothing he can do. I was hoping…if there was anything Harry, our Harry, could do. I know he's not a doctor, but he always seems to be able to do miracles."

"He's got a PhD," Bella corrected, though she was even more worried. "And he's Harry. It wouldn't be bad to ask him."

Suddenly, Harry reappeared, looking serious for once.

"What's wrong? I got an alert that something's up."

"Harry, rez Harry is having some heart problems and I was wondering if there was anything you could do for him. I don't know if there is anything, but I'm hoping and I thought it couldn't hurt to ask," Charlie asked in distress.

Harry nodded. "Take me to him."

It wasn't long until Charlie was taking Harry to the reservation, inwardly noting that they let Harry on the land much more easily than they had Carlisle. And when they reached Harry Clearwater's home, he conceded to seeing Harry more willingly than the golden-eyed doctor. Though he noted that, he kept it to himself and resolved to keep quiet for now.

"Alright, let's get this started," Harry smiled pleasantly.

Charlie wasn't present for the checkup as it was between the two Harrys, but he visited Billy and talked awhile with his old friend. It wasn't long until Harry came checking on him and gave a good prognosis, being vague about what he did and how he was going to help the other Harry.

But Charlie couldn't fault or say anything if it was going to help his friend.

* * *

Harry sat in front of the fire, brooding to himself. It's been awhile since he had, like this, but for once he was alone and had no one to distract or keep him from his thoughts and memories.

"Harry?"

He looked over and saw Bella, a bitter smile twisting his lips. Never mind. It seems whatever god there was seemed to sense his mood and feelings easily, sending down a godsend.

"Bella," Harry greeted, emerald eyes dark. He turned back to the fire, leaning forward and basking in the warmth.

"Things good?" she asked hesitantly.

He heaved a heavy breath and rolled his shoulders, hearing them crack.

"Not really," he told her truthfully. "I'm just riding out the next two months, hoping they'll be over soon. They're not really good months for all of us and I'm hoping to forget it."

"Maybe you need a vacation. Go out and do something fun, to take your mind off of things," she suggested, smiling tentatively.

"That does sound good," Harry murmured. "I still have a meeting to go to though, one I promised Draco and his dad that I'll attend –and that'll probably put me in a bad mood. You can attend, if you like. I won't answer questions, as always, but you being there will give you all the answers you need without me having to say so."

She was quiet before she nodded. "I would like that…"

"How's the Edward thing going?" Harry asked gently.

"Better some days," she smiled faintly in remembrance. "Like I said, I've gotten over him as a whole…but there are times, if I'm alone and usually in the dark of the night, my mind wanders. I have trouble sleeping. I'll remember the good memories. And a pang in my heart comes and lingers…but as each day passes, that pang seems to lessen."

"That's good," he murmured. "Bella, come with me. There's a trip I need to take you."

Curious but not at all anxious, she just trusted him and let him lead her out, driving her to their destination. She was surprised when she realized he'd driven her to her old house.

Before she could open her mouth to question him why, he flipped a lighter open. The light of the flame seemed to light up the darkened car a little and entranced her a bit, before Harry spoke and brought back her attention.

"Inside that house, in your room, holds memories of Edward that are hidden. I meant that literally as well," Harry spoke softly. "If you want, I can lead you to those things that he hid from you and give them back. On the other hand, we can burn down those memories and not look back."

Burned bridges.

She took a deep breath and look at him seriously. "I would like to have closure."

And he understood immediately, flipping the lighter close and taking her hand, pressing into her palm and closing her fingers around it. They got out of the car and she stood in front of her old house, as Harry opened up his trunk and got out three gasoline cans. Opening one, he started to douse the front with it when they were interrupted by a squad car. Looking disbelieving at their luck, when they just saw who it was, they weren't sure whether they were better off or not.

"What are –is that gasoline?" Charlie furrowed his eyebrows as he got out of his car and saw exactly they were doing.

It was very incriminating when one was holding a lighter and the other was practically throwing suspiciously smelling liquid at a very flammable house.

"Dad."

Charlie looked at the determined and solemn face of his daughter, and somehow, just somehow he knew what this was all about and had put it together. Harry figured the man had similar feelings as to his daughter, no matter how different the two were.

Reneé and Edward were just two names that seemed to never go away unless these two made them.

"Hell, never did care too much for this house recently," Charlie said gruffly, striding over to Harry's car and picking up a can. He joined Harry in dousing the house until it was surely and utterly primed for a bonfire celebration.

"Trust you probably have this whole thing contained?" he directed towards Harry.

"You know me," Harry said cheekily.

"How'd you find us, Dad?" Bella asked, confused as to how it was her  _dad_  that managed to pop up right at that time.

"I was looking for y'all at the inn and the house and couldn't find you. I used the tracking device on Harry's car to come looking for you two here," Charlie shrugged nonchalantly.

It was silent.

"You have a tracking device on my car?" Harry almost gaped.

"Yeah. You know, a just in case thing?"

" _Sneaky_ Swans."

And then Bella flipped the lighter and threw it at the house, letting it catch on fire until it spread to the whole thing. True to word, Harry had somehow kept the flames to just the house and for some reason, no one around woke up to see the fire and report it, leaving the three to watch it burn to the ground.

When the three of them went back, to their surprise, they went to find company in people they hadn't expected to. For Harry, well he'd always quite liked Marcus and the vampire intrigued and amused him like a sonofgun…but he hadn't expect to so easily seek out the man's presence. In times like this, in his melancholy and bitter moods, Hermione, Draco, Neville or Luna had always been a best bet for him. But sitting at the fire, drinking some firewhiskey while the vampire solemnly sat next to him, it was actually kind of nice.

As for Charlie, he hadn't expected his feet to lead him to Esme's room, where he awkwardly stood outside the door. Before he could back away, the door opened and she stood there and he was being asked to accompany her to a walk outside. His mouth said yes before he could think of an answer and soon enough he was escorting her out.

And for Bella, she had enough on her mind before it could make decisions for her and lead automatically to someone. In the end, she had finally let go. Before, she understood she had but it didn't stop her from having relapses or still feeling the pain. She was slowly getting over it, but something seemed to always be holding her back. It was this…this literal burning of that bridge that for some reason seemed to help her actually move on and stop the pain.

She had moved on before, but now…now she was certain the pain would be gone as well.

She thought of seeking out Carlisle, but she hadn't wanted to bother him. Although, a part of her ached to see him for whatever explanation unknown to her. Instead, she stopped in front of a door and went in when she was invited, staring into a curious face.

"So…I was wondering if that offer was still standing? The full order?" she asked nervously.

Aro smiled patiently. "Why, Bella, I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"I can't believe you went ahead and did it," Harry cackled.

Bella pouted. "Hey, you had Sanguini. And even Hermione before that! I'm opening up my horizons."

"You want me and Marcus? Maybe at the same time? That'll broaden your scope a bit," he waggled his eyebrows.

She leaned over Marcus' shoulders and tried to hit Harry, who just danced out of the way with more mad cackling.

"Marcus, hit that idiot for me, please."

"With pleasure," the vampire deadpanned, using his speed to lightly slap the man's shoulder. Harry pouted this time, rubbing at the area. Light vampire strength was still vampire strength…

"You guys are no fun. Anyways, how long are we from this place?" Harry looked around.

"I don't know," Bella shrugged. "The meadow's supposed to be close, but it's hard to tell with vampire speed. Edward always had to take me there."

"Psh. I just think he was lazy," Harry wrinkled his nose. "So whatcha want to do with the meadow? Burn it to the ground like the house?"

"Nah. Dad's still complaining about the house. So many people were freaking out about it, especially since no one knew about it until the next morning and it was completely burned down. Dad's also saying he can't believe he condoned and participated in arsonist acts, but that was half-hearted so I don't think he really cares."

"Ah, the corruption of Forks."

"Only because of you," Marcus snorted in derision.

"Too true," Bella agreed.

Harry went back to pouting.

"Anyways, I was thinking of just seeing the meadow one last time before never coming back…or maybe frolicking with you two there first," Bella grinned mischievously.

"You've been corrupted as well," Marcus sighed.

"My little protégée," Harry hummed happily. "Though, I must say Carlisle is probably disappointed."

"What?" she blinked.

"Nothing, nothing."

Marcus wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Here we are," Bella announced and Marcus gently let her down. She thanked him profusely for letting her piggyback onto his back all the way there.

"So frolicking first or burning time?" Harry grinned, flipping out a lighter.

"No, pyromaniac," Bella smacked his arm. "Reminiscing first, frolicking, and then burning."

"Excellent," Harry clapped his hands. "Let us reminisce."

"Even though neither you nor I have any attachments to this place," Marcus drawled.

"Hush you, and reminisce."

The vampire resigned himself to being dragged over to stand by Harry and let the man hilariously close his eyes and spread his arms out in some kind of exaggerated reminiscing about an area he hadn't even been to before. It was worse when Bella decided to copy him.

"What is this? Bella Swan? And two new people. I'm surprised. One is a vampire I haven't smelled with you before and another unknown human. Have the Cullens let yet another human in on the secret?"

The three of them turned to see a pale olive-toned vampire, striding towards them curiously at a leisure pace.

"Laurent," Bella recognized.

He smiled genially at her before casting her companions with questioning glances.

"Harry and Marcus," she pointed. "I see from your eyes you couldn't keep to the diet. Damn, I owe you 20, Marcus."

Marcus gave a shark-like smile and accepted the twenty that Bella fished out from her wallet. Laurent blinked in confusion.

"Anyways, did Victoria ask you to come get me or something?" Bella was strangely blasé about this. Might be because she had Harry there with her and it would just be plain stupid of Laurent to even attack when a Volturi King was standing right next to her. Not that he probably knew exactly who Marcus was.

"Something like that," he said regretfully. "You see, I passed by the Cullen's house and was surprised to see it empty. I was surprised even more at the thought that they'd left you alone, but I suppose not so alone," he continued, giving a pointed look at Marcus. He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "Though it is a surprise to know he keeps to the more…regular diet and you seem okay with that."

"Nah, I'm good," was all that she said.

"Anyways, I liked Tanya and especially Irina from the Alaskan clan, but the restrictions of the diet were difficult for me," Laurent spoke mournfully. "Victoria found me when I was cheating on my diet. I am here as a favor for her. She wanted me to lead you to her so that she could kill you –a mate for a mate, you see. Your Edward killed her James, so she wants revenge. I don't agree with her logic, but it will be less painful for you this way. I am thirsty and I can spare you the pain you would endure at her hands."

Marcus held up a hand. "I'm here. I vote no."

Harry patted his shoulder proudly before holding up his hand too. "I vote no too."

Before Laurent could speak another word, something pale and blonde tackled him from behind yelling, "SOULMATE!"

Luna seemed to have gone even more insane. Confused and out of his depth, Laurent was about to turn his head to see the slight girl that had slammed into him and was now cheerily nuzzling him from behind. He opened his mouth, only for Luna to shove a blood pop into his mouth.

"You said you were hungry," she said sensibly.

Harry looked between the downed vampire, Luna, and then Bella before striding over to the two, pulling a pouting Luna off and tossing her over to Marcus to catch, before surprising Laurent with his inhuman strength for a human by kicking the vampire repeatedly.

"Stupid. Idiot. How. Dare. You. Try to. Kill. My Protégée. Before. I. Got. To Corrupt. Her. Completely!" Each word was punctuated by a really painful kick. "And take my precious little Luna's innocence while you're at it!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Laurent cried out, curling up into a ball.

"LIES!" Harry yelled before he was interrupted by a bang and he saw something he hadn't seen for awhile.

Wild-fire Whiz-Bangs shot up above him and then there was a lot of smoke, and then he was crashing down to earth while he was pretty sure there were three punks right on top of him.

"Presenting –"

"Weasley –"

"Wild-fire –"

"Whiz-Bangs –"

"Up for sale in America coming soon," all three ended together.

When the smoke cleared, Harry was lying on the ground on his front and face twitching ominously, with three red-heads that looked similar to Ron smugly standing on top of him.

"GET OFF ME, YOU PRICKS!"

Started 1/23/12 –Competed 1/29/12


	11. Fascinate Me

"But Harry, don't you miss us? It's been so long," Bill pouted.

"…I don't care. Get off me."

"Anyway, we got the landing perfect."

"Yup. The location and target was spot on. We got to land right on top with no problems."

Annoyed, Harry shoved the trio of red heads off of him and stood up. Huffing, he patted himself down, before doing a 180 and grinning like a loon at the three new arrivals, going over to hug them in greeting.

Poor, groaning Laurent was ignored and left on the ground in a heap (although Luna snuck over and sat by his head, petting his hair sympathetically).

"Celebration! We must hold a celebration in honor of you three arriving in the humble town of Forks!" Harry announced dramatically.

The three brothers cheered, while Bella and Marcus looked bemused and out of sorts.

"To the tavern!" the red heads cheered.

"To the tavern!" Harry echoed.

"To get drunk and mellow and all become bed fellows!" all of them ended in chorus, singing raucously.

"To becoming bed fellows!" Luna cheerfully applauded, holding up her curved hand, as if she was holding a tankard.

Just then five wolves came tearing out of the forest, growling as they came closer to the group and eyed Laurent with the intent to kill. They periodically looked over to Harry, Bella and Marcus, and actually could be read as being nervous.

"'Sup, Sam," Bella nonchalantly called out, and the lead wolf amusingly made some sort of choking sound.

He looked to Bella, who wiggled her fingers at him in good cheer. Seeing a still groaning and collapsed Laurent on the ground, most of the pack reverted to human form, while only Leah had the good sense to stay the same.

A wolf whistle from George had the boys of the pack blushing red and realizing they were naked. They scrambled to hide their 'assets,' while Marcus was amusingly covering Bella's eyes with a deadpan expression on his face.

Harry whistled as well. "Wow, Sam! I didn't know you boys were into exhibitionism and public nudity! Freedom to express oneself, right? Good for you all! I cheer you on!"

Sam groaned and face palmed. "No, it's not like that, Harry…"

But like always, Harry wasn't listening.

"Tally ho! Off we go~" Harry began the march back, and everyone followed along.

Although Luna had to drag Laurent after her, right after she'd cast a featherlight charm on him. Harry forcibly ignored the vampire's presence (unwilling though it may be).

Minutes was all it took and they were all soon in Harry's inn, and it took even lesser time before the whole gang, from Harry to the newcomers George, Bill, and Charlie, to have some firewhiskey and start drinking. They were a merry group, singing raucously and hanging onto each other.

"Ho! Ho! And up she rises! Ho! Ho! And up she rises! Early in the morning~" the group sang off key, with the rest staring at them in amusement and bewilderment.

"Marcus," Bella whispered to the vampire. "They're…really funny when they're drunk."

"…I just want to know why they're singing about drunken sailors," Marcus deadpanned.

"Hee roar, up she rises! What shall we do with the drunken sailor?"

Jacob cracked up. "Why  _are_  they singing about drunken sailors?"

"Dunno," Charlie, the police officer finally off work, shrugged and took a sip of his own can of beer as he tilted his head in pondering. "And technically, it's only one sailor they're singing about."

Carlisle's lips were twitching madly. "I'm not quite sure why in the world they chose this sea shanty to sing, of all things."

Bella looked at him curiously. "Do you know this song, Carlisle?"

"It's called  _Drunken Sailor_ ," he said wryly. "Aptly named. As to its origins, no one knows, not even of the authorship."

Harry, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, the pack (and whoever else knew about vampires) all turned to look at the Volturi Kings.

"Yes, yes, we're old," Caius said acidly.

"But we don't know everything and everyone," Aro rolled his eyes.

"What are you all talking about?" the older Charlie asked in confusion.

"You guys aren't that old," Jessica laughed, missing the traded looks between that certain group.

"Hey, hey! Let's do some shots!" George cut in enthusiastically. "Firewhiskey overload, with fire lighting it up!"

Harry cackled. "Excellent. Let's start a bonfire."

"Madness," Sam muttered, shaking his head fondly. "This place is always the center of attention and entertainment."

"I don't think they'd have it any other way," Bella said dryly, watching the drunken Brits.

"I want to join in on the fun," Mike pouted.

"Underage," all the underage teens there sighed.

"And good thing too," Marcus gave them a bland look. "Don't get corrupted by this group."

Harry swayed as he walked over. "Aw, don't be like that, Marcus. We're just having good fun. Worse time of the year; gotta compensate, you know? I'd probably be alternately drowning myself otherwise."

Marcus frowned. "Well, I suppose I much prefer this then," he wrapped an arm gently around Harry's shoulders and led him back to the others. He pushed a burning shot towards Harry.

"Enabler!" Bella called out teasingly.

"Says the wayward apprentice."

Bella smirked.

It was hardly five minutes later until the group was beyond salvageable. Carlisle snuck over to Bella, who was busy recording everything with the digital recorder Harry had given to her some time ago.

"Things have gotten wild here, haven't they?" Carlisle commented, shaking his head in amusement.

"It's the usual," she turned and smiled at him.

"Dear Lord, what on earth is that?" he watched in awe as the new Weasley brothers had a huge ice cube burning up in a grate, and yet it wasn't melting. It was completely red-orange and red hot…but it wasn't melting down at all, it seemed.

"How are you doing that?" Aro clapped his hands in delight, watching the spectacle in wonder.

"Magic!" the Weasleys and Harry crowed.

Bella frowned. "…That's induction heating," she told Carlisle. She doubted anyone was paying any attention to her, and even with their vampire hearing, they were probably so focused on the show that not even the usual vampire multi-tasking could go to work. That and Harry probably had some tricks somehow…

Carlisle looked at her. "Induction heating? I've not heard of that. I confess that some fields of science tend to be overlooked by me…"

"There is a piece of metal inside the ice," Bella explained. "There's some kind of currents that get conducted through the grate and into the piece of metal, heating the ice cube from the inside out, which makes it slower to melt and why it's glowing red like that."

Carlisle blinked at her. "How do you know all that?"

"Youtube."

He laughed lightly, shaking his head. Bella snapped the digital recorder closed and turned it off, turning to Carlisle fully.

"You know, why don't I take you out of here and to somewhere quiet, and show you the wonders of Youtube, huh Carlisle?" she said with a grin.

He couldn't help grinning back. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

And when she hooked an arm around his and led the way while walking close to him, he smiled contentedly to himself.

However, needless to say, the next morning everyone was amazed to find that the group didn't look horrible or acted hung over at all. In fact, they all looked and seemed like they had a good night's sleep.

"This should be impossible," Carlisle shook his head, telling Harry with the air of a nonplussed man.

"Nothing's impossible with me," Harry said cheerfully.

"Bloody bangers!" George cursed, trying to cook the sausages.

"Is the mash safe at least?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Bangers and mash for breakfast!" Harry announced, ignoring the group. "I'm not cooking for once, or my magical little helpers."

"They shouldn't be too bad," Mike commented, taking one and taking a bite.

His face turned green and he looked ready to hurl.

"Erk…"

He quietly accepted the napkin Hermione sympathetically gave him, and spat it out onto the napkin, also thankfully hiding the blush he'd gained from the embarrassment of doing such a thing in front of his crush and that his crush had noticed him at all.

"Marcus! Did you get my breakfast?" Harry was still cheerful, though George glared at him.

Marcus appeared, holding a large McDonald's bag. He handed it over without another word, though he briefly smirked at Bella, who stifled a giggle.

"Sorry, George," Harry didn't sound so apologetic. "I didn't want to chance your breakfast."

Bill and Charlie wisely kept quiet. Luna, who had a tied up Laurent (still rather confused), had a fork in hand and stabbed a sausage with it. She shoved it into her mouth and chewed, making no changes in her expression. After she'd swallowed, everyone stared at her.

"Good job, Georgie," Luna beamed at him.

Charlie, the Weasley one, vaguely almost vomited in his mouth.

George gave a twitchy smile and handed the rest of the sausages over to her.

"Harry, you better damn well share with the rest of us," Hermione threatened him.

Harry sighed. "If I must."

And somehow, there was enough to feed everyone in that kitchen, despite the fact it was a bag that didn't look enough for all of them. Luna continued to eat her sausages happily, before handing over a blood pop to Laurent.

"Breakfast," she said obliviously.

He stared at her before hesitantly leaning over and licking the blood pop. It  _was_  rather good…

Bella, though, scrunched up her nose and then she ran from her seat. Everyone stared after her.

"Er, Carlisle, why don't you go after and check on her," Harry suggested, scrunching up his eyebrows.

Carlisle nodded and got up, just as Charlie Swan snatched Harry's coffee for himself. Harry pouted.

"Mine," Charlie grunted, though his coffee-deprived mind had enough energy to inwardly fret about his daughter and wonder why the hell Carlisle was checking after Bella. Maybe it was because he was a doctor…

And indeed, when Carlisle found her, Bella was retching into a toilet. Bewildered and worried, he hurried over to her and held back her hair.

"Bella, what's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I don't know," she moaned.

"Was it something you ate?" he asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure," she muttered. "I was just eating and then I felt nauseous. I felt like throwing up, so I ran here."

Carlisle frowned, trying to figure out what could be wrong with her. Harry appeared suddenly, looking very concerned.

"Alright there?"

"She says she feels nauseous," Carlisle told him. "She was eating, felt nauseous, and wanted to throw up."

Harry blinked and stared at Bella. Peering at her closely, he abruptly helped her up.

"Carlisle, I think I'll take over. Don't worry, we'll be right back," Harry smiled stiffly at the blond doctor, before hurrying away with Bella without another look back at the dumbfounded vampire.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Bella whispered over to him.

"Just a theory," he muttered back to her.

He found an empty room and shuffled her into it, and then took out his wand and began some complicated movements. Bella eyed it.

"Is that…a stick?"

Harry grinned widely. "It's the Stick of Awesomeness!"

Bella snorted and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled and finished up, and his demeanor immediately changed into one of disbelief.

"Holy hell, Bella! You're bloody pregnant," Harry gaped at her.

Bella stared at him before she fainted dead away. Unfortunately, the truth didn't go away when she woke up. And it wasn't all a dream either.

"But I  _can't_  be pregnant," she gaped at him. "I've only slept with Aro and that was, what? Last week? Isn't that too early to tell?!"

Harry shrugged. "He's a vampire. Who knows?"

"Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Ah, the freak out. Should have known it was coming sooner or later."

Harry sniggered as he helped Bella along back out, and to the others back in the kitchen. Everyone turned to look at them, and Harry pushed Bella forward.

"Bella's got something to say!" Harry declared with a mad grin.

Bella threw him a betrayed look.

"Um," she gulped. "Er…I'm pregnant?"

There was utter silence and crickets chirping in the background.

"WHAT?" Charlie screamed.

Everyone cringed and Bella stared at her father horrified.

"Who's the father?" Charlie growled, taking out his pistol from its place in the holster at his belt.

"Hate to interrupt," Harry started, and everyone turned to stare at him.

"Oh god, Harry, don't tell me you knocked Bella up," Hermione stared at him.

Harry stared back.

"Er, I'm not sure how to take your accusation," Harry mumbled.

Charlie hnned. "Well, I'm rather out of sorts –"

"I'm not the father," Harry deadpanned.

"I'm pissed off about this," Charlie was angry again.

"I'm still not sure how to take all this about me," Harry muttered with a twitch. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, to interrupt –" he looked apologetically at the Volturi brothers, whose eyes widened as they realized what he was planning on doing.

"Harry, you cannot speak a word," Aro warned, but Harry sighed patronizingly.

"Aro, gonna have to. You're the baby daddy."

Again, impossibly, another vampire's brain was fried.

Aro's brothers freely gaped at him. His own jaw dropped and he stared at first Harry and then Bella, and then Bella's stomach.

And then Charlie roared angrily and tossed himself at him.

Thankfully, with a desperate look from Harry, Marcus hurriedly caught the mortal dad and held him tightly.

"What the hell are you made of, Marcus? Rock?" Charlie screamed.

"Anyway, as to my interruption, this had to be said because Aro's the daddy," Harry shrugged. "He and his brothers are vampires. Laurent too," he added as an afterthought. "And Carlisle and Esme."

The humans all gaped and turned to the aforementioned vampires.

"This had to be said. You know. 'Cause Bella's gonna be having a vamp baby," Harry finished.

That finished Aro off, who fainted dead away.

Bella sighed, Charlie stood in Marcus' hold (watching the downed Aro numbly), and Harry started humming. Then Carlisle was the one roaring and he sped (vampire speed and all, and providing undeniable proof to the humans) over to Aro and began choking the "life" out of him.

Harry whistled. "Didn't think he had it in him, the good doctor…"

Bella rushed over. "Carlisle! Don't!"

The newly arrived Weasleys clapped quietly.

"Brilliant place," George said enthusiastically. "I knew it was a great idea to visit Harry."

"This has all the drama, entertainment, and more –all the stuff promised when Harry's involved," Bill agreed.

"You think we can start a business here?" Charlie W. asked. "Add a branch of Weasley's Wheezes."

Draco moaned and put his head in his hands. "Oh Merlin, why?"

"Don't worry, Draky," George sidled over, patting his back. "You'll get used to us!"

That made Draco even more self-pitying.

"Hey, are we still on for the fireworks?" Jacob asked, rather carefree about the stuff (he was steadfastly ignoring Bella, pregnant, Aro, and Carlisle involving himself somehow).

"Do you not see this chaos?" Jessica asked incredulously. "We have a vamp baby, vampires actually being real, and Bella being the center of it! And Harry must be involved somehow!" Harry pouted even more at this. "How can you be all calm about it all?!"

Jacob shrugged. "Werewolf."

That set Caius off, who tried to launch himself at an alarmed Jacob, but was caught by an exasperated Marcus.

"I believe the correct term is 'Shapeshifter,'" Harry smartly adjusted his sunglasses. "Not a real werewolf."

"When you'd find out?" Bella asked suddenly. "I didn't think you'd know because Harry calmed you down that time, and you never got to start into the turning phase."

Sam answered that, though he glanced discreetly at Jacob. "We figured he would need to know, especially since all this stuff has been happening, Harry's usual involvement, and so many vamps around. It would be easier for him to adjust. He's just recently turned."

Caius was only calmed down when Aro ripped off one of his arms and started to beat him upside the head with it, having escaped Carlisle, who was being soothed and talked to by the side by Bella.

"Stop causing ruckus! You'll upset the mother and the baby!" Aro screamed in fury. "And forget your problems, do you not see mine? I'm going to have a baby! I'm going to be a father! I've never been a father before…Dear heavens, I was turned before I got to even get married as a human.  _What am I going to do_?" Aro started panicking again.

Marcus sighed and gave an irritated look to Harry, who just shrugged and smiled innocently. The vampire then hauled both of his brothers away, by himself.

"I will be gone, sorting these two out," Marcus twitched. "Go on and do some fireworks, as planned."

"Hurray! Paaaar-tay~" Harry cheered, winking at him. "See ya later, darling. We're off to blow up stuff!"

Even there at the nearby lake though, the group was still frazzled. The only ones cheerful and going along with things were the Weasleys, Draco (though he was bemoaning everything), Luna, and Harry. Luna happily sat at the side, with an oddly compliant and content Laurent sitting next to her (still tied up and a little in shock about a human-vampire pregnancy). Charlie and Esme fretted over Bella, who was rather irritated about being fussed about when she wasn't even that far along or showing at all. Carlisle was more sweet, gathering that he was more subtle about his concern and help.

The rest of the humans were near the pack, who was carefully taking care of the fireworks that Harry and George were going to set off. Harry dropped the first one into the water, after igniting it.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing?" Charlie asked, gaping.

"Fireworks!" Harry cheered.

The firework fizzled under water, shot through a small length of the lake,  _erupted_  under water, and then further exploded upwards and into the exposed air.

"It still worked under the water?" Jessica stared at the exploding fireworks.

"Brilliant, mate!" Bill clapped.

"More, more!" Luna applauded.

"Well, I decided I'm not going to stress out about anything," Bella sighed, and leaned back comfortably. "Not the baby, not this craziness, and not the usual anarchy. I'm just going to watch and enjoy this insane show of fireworks that really shouldn't be happening."

Carlisle inwardly decided to agree and follow her example, and also carefully make sure she was fine and unbothered.

The group continued to light up fireworks underwater and let them go, watching gleefully.

* * *

"My God, what are you guys doing?" Charlie asked the other red-headed Charlie.

Charlie gave him a cheeky grin. "An experiment. Saw it done and thought it looked interesting."

" _What_  exactly are you trying to do?" Charlie still watched in shocking fascination.

"Make a smoothie," Harry replied and tossed a watermelon into the washing machine already filled with various other fruits.

Making a large smoothie using a washing machine…

Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to check on Bella and see if that no good bum is helping out."

"Oh, he is," Harry commented nonchalantly. He snickered a little. "And Carlisle is helping her and making sure Aro is around."

Charlie stared strangely at him before leaving. Why did Carlisle kept coming up, especially when his daughter was involved?

"Next week is the real start of it all," George said suddenly, his smile on his face but the topic and his tone became serious. His smile tinged bitter though.

"Mmhm," Harry's eyes darkened behind his sunglasses. "Dobby's death, Hermione's torture, planning on breaking into Gringotts…"

"Are you going to visit Dobby's grave?" Bill asked curiously. "If you do, say hello to Fleur, won't you? She misses you and has been worried about how you're doing."

Harry gave him a soft, sincere smile. "Will do. I miss her as well, and might stay the day then."

"Appreciate it, Harry," Bill returned the smile full-heartedly.

"So, it's March 16 today," George said. "March 5th was the whole exposure thing. Odd that they still haven't pegged us as wizards though."

"Why are you mentioning it?" Harry asked.

George waved a piece of parchment. "You'll see. It's not really important, I think, though."

"I wanna see when you're done anyway," Harry grinned and chuckled.

"Sure thing."

They finished up there, and took the smoothies (it actually worked…kind of) back to the inn.

"It's a Thursday, a Thursday. It's Throwback Thursday," Harry hummed happily.

They walked in and saw Carlisle leaning over a red-faced and shocked Bella, closed to kissing her.

Harry just had to ruin the moment.

Whistling loudly and lasciviously, the two sprung apart and had wide eyes as they stared horrified at Harry and the Weasleys. Harry held up a smoothie.

"Smoothie to cool you two down?" he winked suggestively at them.

"You…Shut up, Harry!" Bella screamed in embarrassment.

But then there was another scream, sounding from the foyer and like it was from Esme. Alarmed, the group rushed there and saw Esme happily dry sobbing and clutching onto two familiar new arrivals.

"Alice! Jasper!" Bella screamed in delight as well.

She rushed over, with Carlisle quickly following, and Harry tilted his head curiously as he watched the reuniting group.

"I guess, the more the merrier then. Although…why does everything have to happen in the foyer?"

Started 8/30/13 – Completed 9/1/13


	12. Stupidity Catches

"So –introductions!" Harry exclaimed, as Jasper and Alice cautiously sat down next to each other in the midst of this mix-matched group, who they weren't sure how but had somehow all met and was together in this crazy place.

Or more this crazy town.

Forks sure got a whole lot interesting once they left, the two of them mused. Which, in hindsight, kind of sucked. They missed all the fun and chaos.

"Alice, Jasper, this is Harry," Bella introduced him first, and then went around and started introducing the others, landing on the Volturi brothers last. "And that's Aro, Caius, and Marcus."

Alice stared at the brothers and then slowly reached to grasp Jasper's hand.

"O…kay. This is a lot to take in, Bella. Carlisle, glad to see you and Esme made it here, though I've been remised on the general happenings and what is…going on," Alice, for once, was clueless and not chipper, like she usually was.

"You haven't seen anything, really?" Bella asked in astonishment.

"No, strangely enough," Alice admitted, feeling disconcerted. It bothered her that her Sight hadn't been working in Forks.

"Must have something to do with Harry," Aro interjected himself into the conversation, nodding surely.

He was stared at by Alice and Jasper, both of whom were still not used to the Volturi being there.

"And the Wolves," Harry added. "I'm more than sure that they block your Sight too."

Caius hissed at the mention of the Wolves until Marcus painfully yanked on his ear in warning, almost ripping it off.

" _Not_  real 'Wolves,'" Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Ah, who cares!" Aro threw up his hands, looking irritable. "It doesn't matter. And dear Alice, as much as I like you and would love to have you join the Guard, there's more important business to attend to! Carlisle! I need you to give my Bella a checkup!"

Carlisle actually growled at him. " _Your_  Bella?"

"Well, of course! She's having  _my_  baby after all!"

At that, Alice blinked and gaped openly, while Jasper's eyes widened just the slightest (and he pulled every trained instinct as a soldier he had to keep it at that).

"B-baby?" Poor Alice could only stare at them.

"Ohhh, you really are out of the loop," the group of humans there all muttered like gossips and huddled together, while they kept sending glances over at the newcomers.

Jessica and Mike briefly broke away from the group, lifting their heads up from the huddle to sniff haughtily at Alice and Jasper.

Mike snapped his fingers sassily. "We are  _so_  in on the secret now."

"Damn straight," Jessica huffed, and then the two were back with the other humans, murmuring together and enjoying the show.

Teddy was next to Harry and handed him a bag of popcorn, after taking a handful himself. Harry slowly reached in and grabbed some, starting to eat it without looking away.

"Merlin, this is like a soap opera," he commented in entertainment. Harry then grinned and shook his head. "Well, it's alright. You two bicker like alpha males. I'll take Bella and give her a checkup. Esme, do me a favor and catch up Alice and Jasper, so they can stop feeling the world spinning out of control for themselves."

"It's a normal reaction here," Esme sympathetically reassured the two in pity.

"Come on, Bella, let's have a look," Harry cheerfully led her away, though she was disappointed in missing the mini-apocalypse going on. Particularly when Carlisle just  _punched_ Aro in the face and Alice had actually fainted…

* * *

It wasn't long until the two of them came back after Harry had given her a full checkup, despite her complaining that she didn't need one (it was just Aro's insistence!) since she just found out about the pregnancy that day and Harry had already checked on her at the same time.

Alice and Jasper looked marginally better, though Jasper looked rather disturbed for some reason.

"Jasper, you alright?" Bella asked in concern, alerting the others to his odd state.

"I'm…concerned that my own powers aren't working," he revealed, barely holding back a grimace.

Harry nodded. "Nah, it's all good. I just made sure to block your powers for the moment, so you don't get overwhelmed with everyone here and their emotions flying around. I'll start to just leave it dim for you once you get used to everything, and then end up leaving it completely for you to deal with when you're finally settled down."

Jasper still looked uncomfortable, but he gave a nod to show he understood.

"I think it's time I tell everyone why Jasper and I are here, and what's happening," Alice began, entirely serious.

This made everyone straighten up and focus on her. She was a bit unnerved, given the intense stares included being from the Volturi Kings, a whole pack of Wolf Shapeshifters,  _humans_  that knew but were still humans and alive, and that in general the staring from them and by  _all_  of them wasn't something she thought anyone would be able to handle –minus this Harry person, it seemed.

"Due to my inability to see anything about Bella at all, and with how long it has been since I saw anything, Edward," Harry and the rest who knew about Bella's problem with him, were glad to see her fine and not flinching at the vampire's name, "has grown into a frenzied state and believed that it means Bella has died and he's gone to Volterra to see…the Volturi," Alice's gaze drifted towards the Kings again in uneasiness.

"Why would he care about what happened to me?" Bella scowled, and a tinge of bitterness could be heard present in her voice.

Alice sighed and looked at her in sadness. "Oh, Edward was so stupid…," the pixie-like vampire murmured. "You see, Bella," she said louder. "Edward broke up and left you here because he believed he was protecting you. He wanted to keep you human and save your soul, and that involving you with our kind had endangered you. He thought by keeping away, and keeping the rest of us away, that you would be safe."

"That's just dumb shit," Caius surprisingly said, in a deadpan voice no less. "As you can see, she still somehow got involved with even  _more_  vampires –and even other supernatural beings!"

"You said it, brother!" Jessica praised, leaning over and raising her hand for a high-five that Caius (again surprisingly) reciprocated, restraining his vampire strength.

"And not to be a buzz kill," Aro added blithely. "If you once again noticed… _we're_  not exactly  _there_  to see poor Edward, and help with his problem," he gestured to himself and his brothers.

"Nor their wives," Marcus said sarcastically (and wasn't it strange to Alice and Jasper to see the older vampire being so  _alive_  for once). "Athenodora and Sulpicia decided on their own vacation here."

Aro hmmed. "I suppose there's always Demetri…Felix is more kill and ask first, despite his lighthearted and flirty nature, and Heidi would ignore Edward and his presence and claim it was not her problem. There's the twins...but Jane would probably just go and entertain herself by torturing Edward with her power, while Alec would egg her on. The other guards in our main group aren't high enough to deal with seeing visitors, and generally busy scattered around the castle anyway, doing their own business."

"Demetri is on a job," Caius informed him. "He's currently scouting out rumors of a newborn army being formed."

"Blasted," Aro said, though rather carelessly. "Ah well. Edward's on his own then. Sorry."

"Er, well, although he won't be able to see you three, we should at least go and inform him Bella is actually alive, that he doesn't have to be there or ask to be killed, and get him off your doorstep so he won't bug you upon your return," Jasper stated rather dryly, though he had started out uncertain.

"Well, then he can wait," Caius huffed. "I'm in no hurry to return and have to deal with him. I'm still on vacation."

"At least they're finally admitting they're on vacation," Carlisle muttered, fully heard by everyone.

"And I must stay and support and care for my baby mama," Aro said cheerfully, drawing stares to himself again.

"Please, Aro, you don't need to stay," Carlisle had a stiff smile on his face. "By all means, return home. You have business needing to attend to."

Aro sniffed haughtily. "He's  _your_  son."

"He's asking for  _your_  help."

" _Your_   _son_."

Before Carlisle could say anything else and the two devolved into another fight, Harry took over and addressed Alice.

"Alright, obviously Aro and those two aren't going to go, considering once they're back in Volterra, vacation's over and they would have to stay there, seeing as they'd already returned. At least a few of us need to go see this Edward kid and screw his head on straight and shove sense back into it," Harry felt a headache coming on. "Bella is definitely going, since it's easier to prove she's alive by her going. Plus, she's who he wants to see the most and whatnot, and the one most probable to talk sense into him. Carlisle should go in place of Aro for being one of the two baby daddies, and being a doctor and all. Alice, it would help with you coming, since you know the most of this situation and be a guide."

While Alice nodded, Charlie Swan raised his hand and had a bland expression on his face.

"What is up with this whole Carlisle thing with my Bells? What do you  _mean_  one of two baby daddies?" the man twitched.

Harry inwardly blanched. "Uh…Esme. Could you…would you…uh, please bring Charlie aside and gently explain to him about it?" since he remembered the two had been getting close since her arrival to Forks, and they seemed to equally like each other.

Esme nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, and he marginally relaxed.

"And I'll go as backup since I can already see Charlie and Aro opening their mouths to ask me," Harry gave them a look, while Charlie looked smug as he was led away by Esme, and Aro looked ecstatic and relieved.

"There's really no need to hurry," Bella sniffed disdainfully, still sore about having to go and not really wanting to go see Edward and see him in any capacity. "He's not exactly going anywhere."

Harry hummed an agreement. "You know, I've not been to Volterra before. I've been to Florence and Venice though. Yes, yes…so it won't be a problem then. I'll get us to one of those cities, whatever's closest to Volterra, and travel the rest of the way by car or something…" he was rather vague and plainly confusing everyone with what he was talking to himself about.

"But we need to book a plane and be ready to board it when it sets!" Alice protested.

The wizard waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, we have lots of time to spare. We don't need to go on a plane or anything. We'll be there in no time."

"But how are we getting there so fast, if we don't get on a plane?" Jasper was rather incredulous.

"I said  _I got it_!" Harry grumbled.

"When are we going to leave then, Harry?" Bella was just fine with the delay in going.

"Monday," Harry nodded surely.

Alice and Jasper weren't sure at all, considering that it was currently  _Thursday night_.

"That's…a long delay," Alice said weakly, wondering what in the world.

"Nah, it's fine," he waved off her concerns. "He really  _isn't_  going anywhere, and it's not like anyone over there is going to bother with him."

When Alice looked like she was going to protest again, Harry added one more thing.

"Plus, it gives Bella time to get used to the idea of seeing Edward again, and let her prep herself for the confrontation and maybe even use the time to gather what she wants to say to him," he gave Bella a wink, and she gave him an appreciative smile, feeling less irritable now.

Alice quieted down and nodded in agreement finally.

* * *

When Alice found Bella later, the chaos in the place had finally dimmed to a small quiet. The human girl was quietly sitting in the kitchen of the inn, curled up on the floor in front of the fireplace with a hot cup of cocoa. Tentatively, she approached the other and made sure her steps were a little louder to alert the other to her presence.

"It's nice to see you again after all this time, Alice," Bella suddenly said, surprising her. She was still watching the fireplace, the flames dancing almost hypnotically. "Are you staying?"

"Yes," Alice said firmly. "We have no plans on leaving,"  _'you,'_ "ever again."

Bella finally looked over to her, and she could see that the other girl looked extremely tired. But she smiled slightly and Alice felt something inside of her relax and she finally felt at ease after what felt like forever.

She walked on over and sat next to her, leaning sideways and laying her head on Bella's shoulders.

"I've missed you so, so much," she confessed to the other.

She heard Bella sniffling. "Me too," she said back, after muttering about 'stupid pregnancy hormones.'

Alice smiled wryly. "That is still really weird. I don't think I can get over you having a vamp baby. And especially Aro's baby."

Bella giggled. "Yeah, I know…And, well, I really, really like Carlisle, and yet…there's this  _amazing_  thing Aro does with his tongue…" and then the two of them giggled and gossiped over rather x-rated topics that shouldn't really be said out in the open.

And with so many vampires in the vicinity with their oh-so-perfect hearing.

However, needless to say, guys aren't the only ones that liked to brag and talk about lovers and sex, so ah well.

This did mean that Carlisle was glaring murderously at Aro, who was smugly beaming proudly in his seat.

* * *

"Come on! I would be perfect for the job!"

"No! Absolutely not!"

What ensued was a perfectly justified fight.

One in which Jacob Black started because he was adamantly campaigning to be godfather to the "vambaby" (as everyone was now shortening it to –courtesy of Luna of course).

And Caius was adamantly protesting.

"Harry's an awesome godfather," Teddy piped up, a rare moment in which he and the other kids were hanging around the grownups and not playing around with each other (or learning and studying either their Muggle work or magical stuff).

Really –it was just awesome everyone was there. Teddy now had tons of playmates and wasn't so lonely or didn't have to be so mature all the time, even though he was the oldest of the group and had to lead and take care of them. And all the chaos and things always happening around the inn and their home made things lively and not boring, and Teddy just really liked how they were just one big family.

"Yeah!" Scorpius agreed. "He got me a copy of his jacket."

Everyone totally remembered Harry's version of MJ's Thriller jacket.

"And when I'm hungry, Uncle Harry makes the tummy ache go away and cooks yummy food," Hugo gave a toothy grin. Rose nodded rapidly, adding, "Uh huh~ Hugo and I wake up sometimes and Uncle Harry makes hot cocoa and tells us stories and sometimes sings to us and then we're all warm and fuzzy and then we're sleepy and we have pretty dreams~"

"And then the Super Secret Room!" Scorpius butted in excitedly.

Rose squealed and clapped. "Ohh! The Super Secret Room!"

"Eh? What's the Super Secret Room?" Ben scratched his head in confusion.

"It's secret," Teddy said solemnly.

"Where –"

"Secret!" all the kids chorused together.

Draco snorted. "Yeah, Harry is, I regret to say, a good godfather. My own child prefers him to me –his own father!"

"That settles it –Harry, you're godfather to my kid," Bella declared, grinning mischievously at the wizard.

"Geez, really? I have so many godkids already," but Harry was grinning and didn't sound reticent about the appointment at all.

"Aw, it'll be fine, Harry!" George snickered.

Bill clapped Harry hard on the back. "Yeah. You should get used to it! Don't forget we'll be naming our future kids your godchildren too!"

"Alright, Bella, Carlisle, Aro," Mike focused on them. "Seriously –Harry, officially godfather or not?"

"Okay, all in favor of Harry as godfather to the vambaby?" Jessica called out to those three.

They all raised their hands…but so did everyone else, regardless of it not being their baby, and they're not being the ones asked and opinions mattering.

"There you go, Harry. Matter settled. You're godfather," Sam laughed at him.

"I approve," both Caius and Jacob agreed to the alternative choice, though they glared at each other when they realized they'd said it at the same time.

Harry rolled his eyes, before looking at Bella. "Are you really sure about this?"

"Of course. And besides –you're outvoted. Really,  _severely_  outvoted," Bella said dryly.

Everyone's hands were still in the air and they waved it a little, reiterating to Harry that he had no choice. Not that he really minded.

"So little Renesmee isn't going to lack for anything for sure now," Jacob sniggered.

He was stared at.

"Renes- _what_?" Bella looked at him strangely.

"Er…Reneé́ and Esme put together?" he explained in a weak voice. "The two mother figures for you?"

Aro shook his head. "No. Noooo –I will never endorse that name for my little princess."

Harry cringed. "Okay, I will threaten to refute my godfather claim if you name the kid that. I swear."

"That is weird, though I don't mind if it was 'Carlie,' you know mine and Carlisle's name combined," Charlie started before looking at Carlisle, who had coughed and was looking up uncomfortably. "Right. Not a father figure. Just so you know –soooo freakin' lucky I'm refusing to process that right now, Carlisle. Otherwise, I'd be focusing on a way to create vampire-proof bullets."

Carlisle flinched.

"Name him or her after me!" Harry excitedly exclaimed, turning all the focus on him. "Me, me, me!"

"Well…" Bella hesitated.

"Like –something pretty like Henrietta! Harry's a nickname for that, you know. Ohhh, and if it's a boy, something fancy smancy like Hadrian –nothing boring like mine; it's not short for anything! I'm named just Harry," Harry was now definitely eager.

"Actually, Henrietta's not bad…" Bella murmured.

"I like Hadrian," Aro turned almost as earnest as Harry.

"I'm guessing this means that yes, the baby will be named after you, Harry," Carlisle raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Yes!" Harry pumped a fist into the air. "Harry Jr., come to God-Papa!"

It was Friday and still not yet Monday, their deadline far off.

And yet all of this was already happening, and there were plenty of days left for more chaos to come up.

* * *

Finally, finally was the day they could finally leave.

Alice was sure that if everything that happened in those past few days was a normal thing, then she could understand how everyone simply brushed off every strange thing that happened next. Needless to say, once she got over the strangeness and stopped getting weirded out and shocked every few seconds, she could see herself enjoying the chaotic mess Forks had become once she was used to it.

In hindsight now, she could say it really was her cup of tea.

"Ready, everyone?" Harry cheerfully asked the group going.

"Ready, Harry," Bella ascertained for everyone.

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Wait, what –" Mike was cut off as Harry grabbed everyone going and seemingly teleported them out of the foyer of the inn.

Everyone left behind blinked and stared in shock at the area that had once been occupied.

In the meanwhile, the group with Harry was at once out of their minds and panicking at whatever the hell just happened to them. They freaked out even more when they saw their different settings.

"Harry! What in the world?" Bella screeched out.

"Not to worry," Harry hummed cheerily. "We're in Florence, Italy. Told you we didn't need no stupid plane."

"Did we just teleport?" Bella muttered to the others.

"I don't know," Alice replied, eyes wide.

Carlisle coughed and brought them to an attention. "We should head out to Volterra now then. Might as well get going?" He, also, was a little out of sorts, but not willing to question it right then.

Harry began to lead the way, and they walked a bit until they finally caught a bus.

"Harry, we have like two vampires with us," Bella whispered to Harry, though Carlisle and Alice heard her just fine. At least the other people in the bus didn't. "Why is no one noticing their sparkly-ness?"

Indeed, Alice and Carlisle were glittering on the bus and shining like they were holy angels sent from heaven…to mingle on a crowded, torn up bus full of bored and tired people.

"Notice-Me-Nots," Harry smirked smugly.

No one, other than Harry, understood that at all.

It was a very long and awkward bus ride. And after that bus ride, they ended up taking a taxi and crowding into it. Needless to say, to fit into it, the girls had to sit on the guys' laps. Harry thought it a great achievement of his to maneuver Bella onto Carlisle's lap, while gentlemanly offering his to Alice.

That was an even longer taxi trip.

Thankfully, they finally made it to Volterra, where the city was crowded with people in red cloaks.

"Ooh, is there a festival going on?" Harry looked around, excitedly watching the preparations. "I want to join in!"

The taxi driver chuckled. "It is St. Marcus' Day, in celebration for when St. Marcus drove the vampires out of this town centuries ago."

"Ahah! Is it my Marcus?" Harry asked.

The taxi driver blinked before answering in amusement. "I doubt it, sir. St. Marcus lived a long time ago."

Harry pouted and crossed his arms, sitting back. "Shows what you know," he muttered, though his group heard him.

The vampires sweatdropped, while Bella leaned over and patted his back in sympathy.

They were let out into the town center, and were by the fountain when they focused in on an entrance to a building right across the center to them. Carlisle and Alice were still blindingly shiny, but no one looked their way or batted an eyelash at them.

Suddenly the doors to that entrance they'd been briefly watching opened, and they all gaped as they saw Edward walk out and close his eyes, about to reveal his sparkly-ness to the people as he stepped out into the sun.

"Oh hells no –what is he thinking?!" Bella growled.

Carlisle twitched, while Alice continued to gape as she inwardly wondered about her adopted brother's brains.

"I  _got_  this," and Harry promptly prepared his body and shifted into a throwing position, holding a football that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and threw it with an inhuman speed that not even vampire eyes caught.

It smashed into Edward's middle and violently vaulted him back through the doors to that hidden entrance, which slammed shut after him and the space he'd been was empty as if he'd never been there and no one the wiser.

Everyone with Harry blanked out and just stared.

Started 1/2/14 – Completely 1/15/14


	13. Jerk Move

They quickly moved through the courtyard and reached Edward's side. Alice firmly shut the doors behind them to make sure they weren't seen or noticed, and Carlisle reached his son's side and attempted to see how he was doing.

Edward was a bit out of it.

Not that Alice could…blame him. At least for that. Harry had, surprisingly, hit him rather hard. But well…Alice shrugged to herself. He kinda deserved it for everything anyway. He started it.

She mentally stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well…he's intact," Carlisle stated wryly.

Harry sighed in disappointment, and Alice could swear that Bella was pouting. It seemed Bella was going to be holding a grudge against Edward for a very long time…It wasn't Alice's problem though. So long as she and Bella were good, she was fine. Edward could save his own ass and beg for forgiveness.

"C-Carlisle?" Edward groaned as he refocused and saw his adopted father crouching above him as he lay on the ground. He looked around in confusion, frowning as he saw his sister and a strange man. But then he saw Bella and his eyes lit up and a large, hopeful smile spread across his face.

"Bella," he whispered reverently, causing Carlisle to twitch and Harry to scowl.

Bella just looked blankly back at him.

Without warning, Edward sped up and towards Bella, only to crash into an invisible barrier an inch away from her. Bella blinked, this time in bemusement, before glancing at Harry curiously. He smirked at her and Alice could see visible relief on Bella's face. Alice mentally started snickering in her head, and was also ecstatic that Harry's presence seemed a guaranteed barrier in itself against Edward's mind reading abilities.

And also a physical barrier for Bella too.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Edward asked firmly, pursing his lips as he glanced suspiciously at Harry.

"What do you mean what's going on?" Alice could barely hear the tinge of exasperation hidden in Carlisle's tone. "We're here to save you."

Edward looked confused. "Save me?"

"Yeah, you know –from your impending death at the hands of the Volturi. Who aren't here by the way. At least the Kings aren't," Bella frowned at him.

"I only wanted to die because I thought you were dead," Edward grimaced. "I didn't want to live in a world where you weren't in it. And how would you know about the Kings and if they weren't here?" he started at that, just noticing how she seemed to know about the Volturi and sound so familiar with them.

"They're currently vacationing in Forks," she deadpanned. "In the inn where  _I work at_."

Yeah, Alice could totally hear the  _'Idiot, there goes your plan to protect me from your big bad world by disappearing –oh, oops it didn't work out too well'_  coming sarcastically in waves from Bella.

Edward was so not going to have an easy time of it.

"So, introductions?" Harry cut in, looking bored.

"Edward, this is Harry. Harry, this is Edward…that guy I told you about," Bella introduced dryly.

Ouch. "That 'guy.'" Alice almost felt sorry for her brother. Almost.

You reap what you sow, right?

Poor Edward looked terribly lost and confused, but no one seemed keen on enlightening him any time soon. In fact, Bella looked like she was trying to be subtly inching away from the male vampire, all the while cringing as if Edward had cooties.

She wished Jasper was with her to see this. He would have gotten a kick out of this. Alice knew she sure was.

Edward was cautiously prodding at the invisible layer that was keeping him away from his beloved, but nothing seemed to work. He was finding no weak points in this oddity and it seemed to completely keep around Bella, and therefore him away from her. The frustration was visibly rolling off of him and everyone could see it.

Alice could see that Bella didn't mind being petty enough to enjoy it. Quite frankly, it was very amusing to Alice too. Harry wasn't even making an effort to hide his enjoyment of Edward's aggravation, that sadist. Carlisle, as much as he loved his first son…was looking pretty torn at that moment.

"I don't understand," Edward muttered to himself, staring at Bella like a lost puppy. And not the cute golden retriever look Mike seemed cursed with either…At least, that's probably the thought going through Bella and Harry's heads.

Bella ignored him and looked around. "Hm, not bad, Aro…The Kings got good taste."

"That they do, my dear," Harry agreed cheerily. "That's my Marcus!"

"You don't suppose Aro will let me have a painting from here, if one caught my eye, huh? Maybe I can put one in my room…" Bella hmmed as she looked around.

"I think one in the entrance hall of my inn would be fabulous," Harry added on. "Come on then. Let's take a look."

He took Bella's arm and started to escort her away. Alice looked at their backs in panic, while Carlisle was startled and Edward's confusion grew.

"W-wait, where are you two going? What about us?" Alice blurted out.

Harry waved backwards at them, and neither of the two looked back.

"We're going to check out the castle, see if we can meet this guard Aro talks so much about, art browse, and see about grabbing some sort of necklace for Sulpicia that she asked us to get for her while we were here. This is a family matter, so y'all can deal with it together, right? Right. Bye."

"Ohh, I like this one. I'm going to keep this in mind," they heard Bella say before the two disappeared around a corner.

"Why haven't I been hearing anyone's thoughts?" Edward finally noticed, asking in alarm.

Well, at least Harry's little mind shield trick seemed to work for them, even when he wasn't there. Alice could be somewhat calmed down by the knowledge that Edward still wasn't able to read her mind. Privacy at last.

On the other hand, Carlisle was staring at Edward and looked like he was at a lost at what to say or do. She could just imagine how  _that_  conversation (the one about Bella) would go.

'Hey, son! I'm dating your ex-girlfriend, who's also knocked up by the Volturi King Aro, and you're really just going to need to let this and her go or else, alright? So how are things on your end?'

Alice really needed to see if Harry had something that could relay memories to others.

* * *

"That's…fascinating," Jasper muttered, while Aro had pressed his face right up to the glass.

"What is this sorcery?" Caius cringed back.

"It's science!" Mike and Jacob snickered.

Of course, the two of them just  _had_  to show the leftover vampires the chemical experiment they'd worked on at school, which their teacher had seen from Youtube, involving something about chemicals in a fish tank and the creation of a snake-like fire thing moving around in it.

"If you're looking at sorcery, Caius, you should look to Harry and his brood," Marcus said blandly, watching the science experiment with some interest, though he was still miffed with having to be left behind.

But he really didn't want to cut off his own vacation either.

"Huh? Them, magic? That's funny!" Mike chortled, shaking his head. "Good one, Marcus."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at him, but stayed quiet as he watched Hermione mischievously sneak up on them. Standing beside Mike, she lightly shook his shoulder to get his attention. When he turned to her, Hermione gave him a wink and then tapped his blond head with a stick.

Immediately, there was a golden retriever sitting right where Mike had been and the subject of everyone's wide-eyed gaze.

"It really is magical," Aro whispered in amazement.

Hermione giggled, as her children gathered around her. She was starting to feel much more lively these days, and she enjoyed the her she was now than she had been before.

"Mama, can we keep him?" Rose wrapped her small arms around Mike the Dog's neck.

If Mike could blush, then he would be doing so right then.

Hermione smirked. "If Mike barks and says so."

Mike was definitely glad that the form he was in didn't show how badly he would be blushing at that moment, especially considering his crush was the one saying such things.

"Bark, Mikey," Jessica was another female smirking at him. "You know you want to."

And then everyone's eyes were on him and Mike whimpered before letting out a little bark. Everyone "awwed."

"That settles it," Hermione said decisively, actually going to Mike and picking him up. He yelped and then when he was actually being held up, embarrassingly crossed his hind legs when he realized what was going to show if he didn't. "We'll keep him."

"So…magic?" Marcus brought up again, giving her a somewhat interested look. She wasn't fooled; she knew he was completely interested and wanted to know already, so he could finally hold it over Harry's head and harass him about it.

"Yep, I'm a witch. My kids are magical. Harry's a wizard. So's Draco. Luna is part of the group. The Weasley's, of course," she started listing off nonchalantly.

"How is this possible?" Caius demanded abrasively.

Luna pointed her own stick at him and he was unable to talk.

"Be nice," she admonished, though her voice was airy. "Or I'll put you in timeout."

Aro quietly snorted (though his brothers and some others heard anyway), but he found the image of Caius in a corner in timeout amusing.

Laurent looked at Luna in admiration for that though, and she patted his head before handing him another Blood Pop. He looked around shiftily before grabbing it and sidling up closer to her.

"Uh huh," George chimed in. "We got wands, broomsticks, hocus pocus –"

"Don't tease them, George," Bill rolled his eyes. "There are spells and stuff, which is how we're getting away with a lot of stuff. Harry is Harry, though, so magic is only a part of the explanation on that dolt's actions."

"Ohhh, sounds fascinating! May I hold one of your hands and maybe see what you're talking about?" Aro asked, nearly giddy with excitement.

Knowing about his power, the magical group shared a look.

Charlie of the Weasley clan shrugged. "Well, if you want the whole story of us and the background stuff, Hermione is the best one. Hermione?"

She shrugged as well and moved one arm away from holding doggy!Mike up, and held it towards Aro. Ecstatic, Aro rushed forward with vampire speed and grabbed hold of her hand eagerly. Afterwards, though, he lost his smile a little and looked at Hermione speculatively. However, his smile brightened up again.

"How wonderful! I would dearly love to see this Quidditch especially," he beamed happily at her.

The boys started talking excitedly at once, while Hermione rolled her eyes. "You might want to ask Harry about that. He might be able to get some tickets easily."

"What's Quidditch?" Sam asked curiously, and George took it upon himself to regale them with the sport. Most of the boys there, Muggle or not, grew excited about it, and Aro was really itching to get a hold of Harry and demand to see the sport outside of memories. Even Caius seemed interested in it.

"Flying broomsticks? No way," Jacob shook his head.

"Bloody hell, yeah," Bill grinned wickedly. "You should see Harry in the air. Awesome shite, that is. All the professionals wanted him to sign on to their teams."

Mike barked, feeling left out and wanting to voice his own eagerness to see this magical sport. Hermione blinked and remembered she still had Mike as a dog and in her arms, and set him down gently. She tapped his head again, and the reverse nonverbal spell had him back to normal. He sat sprawled on the floor, looking a bit disoriented, before looking around and blushing bright red.

"Um, yeah. I wanna see this Quidditch too!" Mike just focused on instead.

"I'd like to see more  _magic_ ," Caius said, Luna having finally removed the  _Silencio_. "What other things are you all capable of? What kind of things can magic do?" He actually, for once, sounded a bit eager –and it didn't have anything to do with violence.

Aro was so proud. His brother was becoming a changed man. Casino gambling, human bonding, calmer attitude (sometimes…), etc. Ah, bless Harry and Bella (his beloved baby mama).

Marcus shook his head at his brothers.

* * *

"So, to not be so greedy, we've both settled on two pieces each, right?" Harry addressed Bella. "That's four altogether."

She nodded. "I  _really_  liked that Mona Lisa. I mean, it's the  _original_. They have the original here! That would be so awesome to have hanging in the foyer, yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Good choices for both of us, hm? Good job to you and good job to me," he grinned smugly.

"Who…are you two?" a large burly vampire interrupted (finally; they were beginning to wonder when they'd run into one –although, the place  _was_  rather large).

Harry waved cheerfully. "Hullo! We're tourists, browsing the art collection. We'd like four specific ones, and hope to get it delivered home before we get back."

The vampire blinked and stared at them in bemusement.

"Oh, if you don't mind, I'd like a picture!" Bella grinned, taking her camera out of her purse and handing it to Harry. She rushed over to the burly vampire and sidled up to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding up the other so she could form a V sign.

"V for peace, victory, and Volturi!" Bella smiled for the picture, and the vampire automatically smiled for the camera. And then he processed what she said and stared down at her, his head moving rapidly.

"How do you know about the Volturi?!"

"It's a long, long explanation, Felix. You are a Felix, right? According to Aro's descriptions, you look more likely to be this Felix," Harry said, heading over to them and taking Felix's other side. "Let's take a walk and we'll show you the paintings we want while we tell you the whole story."

The two forcibly grabbed hold of one of his arms each and began dragging him around.

Harry held up the camera and faced it towards them, and the two humans pushed up against the confused vampire (who automatically smiled for the camera again) to fit for the picture.

"Selfie!"

* * *

Jane was not sure what she was expecting when she set out to retrieve that errant of a fool Cullen, but the scene she walked in on was certainly not it. Edward Cullen was there alright, but so was Carlisle and Alice Cullen as well.

The latter was standing off to the side in boredom, leaning against the wall as she read some book. Carlisle was looking irritable (that…was strange. She'd always known him to be a rather calm and composed individual, with the patience of a saint). Unknown to her though, after Carlisle had explained a little more thoroughly to Edward what was going on and what had been going on, minus Bella's current marital status, he'd had to put up with Edward's moping about being unable to be near Bella and that she'd unexpectedly disappeared off to somewhere (and with some strange guy who Edward didn't know at all, didn't trust, and was starting to really not like).

He'd also had to put up with Edward harping to them about them not supposed to see Bella and that they should never have gone to her. They both refrained from forcefully reminding Edward that there had been other (human-drinking at that) vampires in her vicinity first, as well as wolf shapeshifters (and whatever the hell Harry and his kind were), making Edward's reasoning moot points.

"I was going to retrieve this simpleton to make sure he didn't go off and do something stupid," Jane said blandly, staring expressionless at the group. "But it seems that it wasn't needed." Well, she did take her time on it too. She and the others hadn't really cared and basically wrote Edward off as a nuisance, and that they'd take care of him and make sure he wouldn't be dumb when they felt like it.

"Come, I will escort you to the main chamber, so that the Kings can decide whether or not to meet with you," Jane lied at the end.

"I doubt they could, considering they're all the way over at Forks, Washington, enjoying their vacation," Alice stated without even looking over at the younger-in-body female, yawning after.

Jane stared and frowned. No one outside of the Volturi knew of the Kings' absences (and the main guard eventually found out the three weren't in 'seclusion' after all), and it was alarming that they did. She hadn't known that at least Carlisle and Alice were still in Forks, since according to Edward they had all left that place permanently. She also hadn't known that that place was where the Kings were currently at either.

"Regardless, I shall bring you to the main chamber, where I will gather the main guard and discuss what has been happening and the Kings' whereabouts," she hoped they were alright, and that especially Master Aro was doing well.

Carlisle stood up immediately and nodded, and for some reason she had the feeling that he was glad for her interruption and demand to go to the main chamber…and to be getting away from Edward? Alice, too, just shrugged and pushed off the wall and headed towards her and Carlisle. Edward grumbled a bit, but ended up following their lead.

Jane felt a bit lost in translation.

* * *

Felix, the more time spent with the duo, began to lighten up and actually started to like the two. The two showed him each painting they liked and really wanted, and he actually decided to keep the paintings in mind –though he doubted he could do anything to actually send them over.

They also took more pictures that Felix more often than not participated in. Still, he wondered about the two. Especially, if they were human then why…

"I can't smell you two anymore," he said in confusion. He'd noticed before that he hadn't felt the urge to drain them, but at least he could smell them, hear their heartbeats and blood rushing, feel the heat radiating off of them…

"Oh, you can't?" Harry asked in exaggerated astonishment.

Felix blinked. He'd stopped hearing their hearts and the movement of their blood in their bodies too!

He eyed the two warily, wondering what the hell was going on. He tentatively reached over and couldn't even feel if they were hot or cold anymore! What was going on?

Bella rolled her eyes. "Harry, stop messing with Felix. It's not nice."

Harry pouted. "Take all the fun away from me, why don't you?"

"And I will. Leave poor Felix alone."

He sighed and gave an apologetic grin to Felix. "Sorry, sorry. Just having too much fun with you."

Felix didn't understand at all. He also didn't get how Harry could have anything to do with why his vampiric senses being all wacked out, and he was still at a lost on how two humans had managed to get into the castle unnoticed and stay undetected for so long as they explored it.

"Hey, we're nearing the main chamber, aren't we? Come on, Bella! Let's go see where Aro, Marcus, and Caius make all the big decisions at," Harry grabbed her hand and the two ran for it.

Felix kind of just scratched his head and then shook it, following after in a leisure pace.

Once inside, he watched the two excitedly look around and really act like the tourists they were claiming to be, taking lots of pictures of the interiors before taking pictures of themselves around.

"Felix, Felix, come on!" Harry waved him over.

He was taking pictures with them again, when the door once again opened and admitted Jane, with three surprising additions. There was Carlisle and Alice Cullen, and that idiot from earlier that was begging them to kill him and had even dared to threaten to expose them all just to risk death. Felix had been tempted to just do it, if only so he didn't have to listen to the other anymore.

"Felix?" Jane looked at him in confusion, before her eyes trailed to the humans he'd picked up. Her infamous scowl made it onto her face and she opened her mouth to lecture him no doubt, when Harry unknowingly came to his rescue.

"Oho! You must be Jane! Come on then!" Harry marched over to her and dragged her back to his group, shoving her next to Bella in the middle between him and Harry, and Felix just smiled for the…floating camera as Jane was bug-eyed at this new development (and probably from being squeezed by Harry, who also squished her into him and Bella).

"Cheese!"

Carlisle's lips twitched up and Alice giggled quietly. Edward?

Well Edward was horribly, horribly lost, and would very much like to go back to before he'd ever left Bella and things were much more normal.

Started 4/21/14 – Completed 5/5/14


	14. Ice Ice Baby!

Carlisle looked around in boredom, waiting for Bella and Harry to finish grabbing what they needed. Having finished their pictures, after bewildering Felix and Jane completely, they'd gone off to do some "errands" they'd been asked to do by the Kings and the wives. Consequently, Edward looked lost as well and couldn't comprehend the still floating camera, nor the fact Bella had gone off with "that strange man he'd never met."

"Is Master Aro alright?" Jane came to his side, demanding an answer.

Carlisle blinked slowly at her, giving her a bored look after. "He's fine. _Too_ fine. Fine enough to be arguing with me over Bella," Carlisle twitched irritably. "Just because he's her baby daddy…"

There was absolute silence and then Carlisle realized what he'd inadvertently revealed. He inwardly shrugged. Oh well.

"What?" Edward had a heartbroken look on his face, while the two Volturi members looked flabbergasted.

Alice gave him an amused look that he did outwardly shrug at.

"Yeah, okay. This was going to get out sooner or later –might as well now," he heaved a great sigh. He turned towards his son. "Edward, I'm dating Bella. So no, you can't have her back. No takebacks. Also, Aro –yes, Volturi King Aro –knocked her up somehow, and she's probably going to pop out a vamp baby pretty soon."

Carlisle admitted he felt a sense of satisfaction and reward at shocking them all into silence and complete daze. He kind of felt like Harry and understood a little the man's eagerness to shock people.

It was finally sinking in for Edward that his father just said he was dating Bella, having missed the implication before because he had zeroed in on what Carlisle had said about Aro. But now, as a stormy look grew on his face, he furiously faced his father figure.

Just then, of all the bad timing in the world, Harry and Bella came back. They both blinked at the scene.

"What happened here?" Harry asked innocently, though everyone (even those that had just met him) knew he was far from innocent, even if he really didn't actually know what was going on (for once).

"Is it true?" Edward looked at Bella, looking heartbroken again.

"What is?" Bella scowled in his direction.

"That you're dating Carlisle and pregnant with Aro's baby!" Edward shouted at her.

"This is like an awesome soap opera," Harry commented, looking between her and Edward. "I mean we could really win an Emmy or something. 'All My Vampires' or something. 'Days of Our Undead Lives.'"

Bella hit his arm and he yelped. "Harry!" Then she looked indifferently at Edward. "Yeah, so? It's not your problem, Edward. We broke up a long time ago. You wanted a 'clean break.' So technically, there's really nothing between us. At all."

"Ouch. Burn," Alice snickered in the background.

Edward tossed her a glare, but Alice was in too good of a mood to care.

"Bella, please! You need to understand I was doing it for you –"

"Yes, yes, I've heard it all before," Bella started to sound pissed off. "It's been explained to me and really makes no damn sense or difference! I don't care, Edward! And I don't care about us, about you, or your stupid explanation! I hated the explanation before, especially since it made no sense to me, and now I just don't even care at all. Move on, Edward, and leave me alone."

"I think it's time to leave," Harry winced. "Alice, Carlisle, if you will."

The two said vampires came closer, and Harry grabbed them with one hand and Bella with the other.

"Toodles!"

And they disappeared from there, with a loud crack and leaving the others left behind in shock again. Then steadily, Edward's fury began to rise again.

He was going to get to the bottom of this and win Bella back.

* * *

The group reappeared back in Harry's mansion rather than the inn, and while everyone stumbled on their landing, Harry stood upright and in thought.

"Were we supposed to bring young Edward along?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Nah. We were supposed to –and we successfully did, might I add –stop him from doing something stupid. He can make his own way here."

"Hopefully not," Bella muttered.

Carlisle had to reluctantly agree with her, feeling slightly sorry for his son though. But still…

"So, forgetting about him, let's go get some grub. I'm hungry!" Harry said enthused.

"Me too!" Bella echoed, mood uplifting a little.

"Vamps here," Alice cut in in amusement.

"There's Blood Pops, I'm sure."

Relenting and going along with that, they traveled from the mansion to the inn, using Teddy's favorite passageway, and running into the boy himself.

"Papa," he greeted Harry in surprise. "You're back already?"

"Yep," Harry said cheerfully. "Have I missed anything?"

"Not much," his godson shrugged nonchalantly. "Everyone practically knows we're magic and Aro and the others are dying to see Quidditch."

The group with Harry were stumped, while Harry just blinked.

"I see. That's actually…quite a bit. Perhaps you could tell us everything while we head over?" Harry asked sheepishly.

Also, the vampires were still trying to process that fact while Bella had shrugged it off. Something else strange and supernatural –story of her life. Besides, she'd suspected something off about Harry and his group for a long time, so this was just confirmation anyhow.

Teddy began talking about everything they had missed and Harry nodded along, thinking about the consequences and choices to make now that everyone somewhat knew the truth.

Particularly his ability and fondness for springing crazy, usually magical, acts on everyone. Which actually went along with his favorite excuse –"It's magic!" Could he still use that excuse? Hm, probably yeah. They all just would be less ignorant about how true that was now, but they might be even more exasperated than before.

"Well, so not big news after all," Harry decided, which got him strange looks from the still bewildered duo of vampires, while Bella's lips twitched up.

They finally reached the inn, exiting the passageway and finding themselves near all three Volturi Kings. Aro spotted them first, eyes lighting up and he practically flounced over to them.

"You're all back! Harry, we must absolutely talk, but first –" he went closer to Bella, ignoring Carlisle's warning growl, and thoroughly examined her state to make sure she was fine. "Bella love, you look wonderful as always," he smiled widely after he finally finished, and then placed his hand on her stomach and cooed. "And you're just as lovely~"

Marcus and Caius came over as well, with Caius yanking his errant brother away from Bella. Marcus, in the meantime, sidled closer to Harry.

"So anything you need to say?" Marcus gave him a bland look.

Harry beamed at him. "Nope! Looks like everything's been said for me. Food?"

Marcus refrained from the irresistible urge to face palm. Instead, he started walking ahead to lead the way. In the back, Aro was delightedly (after finishing with Alice and Carlisle), getting the memory feedback of their trip to Volterra from Harry and Bella.

"Delightful!" he heard Aro exclaim. "Oh, and if you want the Mona Lisa, my dear, you need only ask."

Marcus wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Um, it might be just me, but…am I hearing hail outside?" Alice asked doubtfully.

"Yes, you are hearing right," Caius sneered, though his eyes were strangely amused. "The Weasleys have apparently created some kind of prank tool called 'Which Witchy Weather?' which allows you to –as the sales pitch says –'Be a Weather Wizard!' Or witch, if you are so inclined, but it was meant to reference some kind of fictional character."

There was complete silence in the group, when Bella burst out laughing.

"So someone chose to make it hail outside?" she asked mirthfully.

"Technically, it was meant to snow, but the product is in its prototype stages…"

Harry snickered as well. "Well…no one can say it's unusual. It's Forks after all. Complete with constant dismal weather."

Bella huffed. "At least it's not raining, like it usually is."

* * *

Edward wasn't happy. In fact, he was downright miserable at the moment, courtesy of having to be stuck on an airplane and squished in his seat in the place. But that was only contributing to his unhappiness.

No, what really was making him unhappy was the state of things now. That Bella wasn't with him. That she was upset with him. That she wouldn't listen to him, especially his explanation and reasons.

That his father, the man who took him in, was now dating her! How could he! Outrageous!

He just couldn't understand how that came to be. Wasn't he too old for her? Well yes, Edward himself was over a hundred, but physically he was…just a year younger than her. Carlisle had changed at like…23. Bella was…18. So yes, Carlisle was much older than her.

And don't get Edward started on _Aro_. Now that was unbelievable! They must be pulling his leg, trying to piss him off after everything. To make him pay back for starting all this trouble.

Well he wasn't going to buy it at all. He was going to have to see it with his own eyes, and even then he would be doubtful it was Aro's. Vampires can't get humans pregnant after all.

"Can you just shut up?" a voice ahead of him hissed out, and a blonde head popped up over the seat ahead of him. Jane glared irritably at him. "I don't have to be a mind reader to hear your stupid thoughts!"

"Ah, Jane, he's probably not helping with all that muttering he's been doing."

If Edward could, his face would be flushing red then. And he hadn't even noticed he'd been muttering! Even if it was muttering too low for humans to hear, though clearly the two vampires in front of him (where had they come from and why were they there?) could definitely hear him.

Felix pulled Jane back into her seat. "Just ignore him. He can be a grump and a loser back there."

"What are you guys even doing here?" Edward grumbled.

"Hm? Did you hear something, Jane?" Felix asked his seat companion with a questioning tone.

"No. Probably just an irritating fly."

"Yeah, you're right."

Edward started gnashing his teeth.

* * *

"This is a lot of ice," Harry commented blithely as he turned on the ice shaver machine and shoved some of the hail in it, after breaking them down into manageable pieces.

Marcus prepared the flavors on the table, as his brothers retrieved more hail from some ways away from them. While the four of them madly stood in the hailing weather ("It's fine! I'll make a magical shield for protection or something!" Harry says then, but it only covered himself in the end).

"It's hailing all around us after all. Of course there's a lot of ice," Marcus deadpanned.

"This is fun!" Aro said a few steps away with an armful of hail. One came at him from the sky, but he just batted it away without care.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Caius glared at the ground as he gathered hail.

"You're trying new things now, remember? Come on, Caius! Pick up the pace!"

"I'll throw a bloody piece of hail at your head!"

"Ohhh, a hail fight! I wonder how it would compare to a snow fight?"

Marcus tuned out his brothers and looked at Harry, who was happily scooping up some shaved ice into a cup. He held it out to Marcus.

"All the flavors, darling."

Marcus grabbed the colorful bottles and began squeezing them over the cup, coloring and flavoring the ice. Afterwards, Harry took it back and took a bite.

"Mm, good! Carlisle! Hand this to Bella!"

And so they began to make snow cones for everyone there. It was hailing after all, so there was plenty of ice to go around. However, a familiar blonde (with a bemused but calm Laurent) started dragging someone behind her from the opposite direction of the inn and house.

"I found someone," Luna announced as the group of people enjoyed snow cones under the inn's porch and under the wooden top (under normal circumstances, they were all sure that the hail would've broken through the wood).

Bemused, Bella came closer and saw the dazed vampire the blonde was dragging around and peered just the slightest closer. However, the unknown vampire's eyes (red, she noted quickly) snapped open and he snarled at her, lunging at Bella and breaking from Luna's hold. Laurent, already there, managed to quickly grab the vampire, giving enough time for Carlisle to snap up a hail and throw it like a pro at the unknown vampire and making his head snap back (Damn that was a good hit. She guessed all those years playing baseball had been helpful.). In the meantime, she found herself behind a very furious vampire King snarling at the unknown vampire, while Caius barely was able to hold his brother back from mauling the other.

Stunned, Bella searched out Harry, seeing him also having appeared nearby but looking unconcerned at the same time. When he saw her looking at him, he wagged his eyebrows at her, before mouthing "Player." He then gestured to Carlisle and Aro, and Bella felt her face flush bright red.

"Who are you to attack my baby mama, you cretin?" Aro growled at the unknown vampire, eyes black as onyx. From somewhere to the side (around Carlisle's area), discontented growling was heard.

"He would be extremely scary right now…if I could take him seriously after using that term and calling you his baby mama," Matt said behind him. Jessica and the others giggled behind Bella, who just wanted to bury her face into her hands and hide from reality.

"I'm extremely dissatisfied," Bella deadpanned into her hands, having decided to do it after all. If only she really could hide from reality though.

"Have I mentioned that you look adorable being so embarrassed all the time?" Jacob teased her, while Sam casually draped his arm around the younger boy. Bella eyed that. When did _that_ happen? When she'd been gone? Aw, she hadn't wanted to miss that!

"We could even take a bunch of photos and create annual calendars of her," Sam continued the teasing.

"You two aren't invited to my baby shower," Bella announced suddenly.

"Wait, wait! We were joking!" Sam panicked.

"Bella!" Jacob whined.

Bella smirked. Served them right. She'd let them grovel for a bit though, before she told them she was kidding.

Just then Aro slapped the vampire up the head. "Well?"

The vampire flinched. "I'm Riley," he muttered, cowed by then, especially being so surrounded.

"Riley Biers?" Charlie finally cut in, and also finally put a name to the face of the kid in front of him that he had thought he'd recognized earlier. "You've been missing awhile, young man! Your mother's been worried."

Riley flinched again. "I was…I was walking at night and was grabbed by –" He shut up and didn't talk for a moment, making him seem suspicious. "She grabbed me and turned me into this. Now I've just been around."

"I found him," Luna supplied helpfully.

"Yes, Luna," Draco said forcibly patiently. "You said so earlier. _How_ did you find him and _why_ did you bring him here are the questions we want to know."

"The Nargles led me to him," Luna said, sincerely and much more patiently. "When I saw him around La Push, the Nargles were trying to inform him that big doggies there didn't like his kind and he had to stay away. He was kind of stubborn."

"She pointed a stick at him and froze him somehow," Laurent filled in the gap. "Then she dragged him here because I don't know." Just not all the gaps.

Luna shrugged. "I figured he needed to be brainwashed by Harry." She then shoved a Blood Pop into Riley's mouth, which Laurent eyed jealously, and shuffled more possessively closer to her.

"Forget all this," Jessica said irritably. She pointed a finger imperiously at Riley. "Are you going to cause trouble?"

"No?" he asked more than said, while stretching out the 'o'. Though he sucked on the Blood Pop, enjoying it and wondering what it was made of.

"Why is that a question?" the human girl snapped at him. "Never mind. Just don't cause any trouble! I heard 'baby shower' being mentioned earlier after all, and there's no way in hell that it's not going to happen and we're not planning it right now and making it come true in at least three days. Angela, Leah, Miss Lovegood, Ms. Granger, Mrs. Cullen," at that she glanced between Esme and Bella weirdly, before shaking her head, "Alice, grab Bella and distract her, so she'll be surprised."

"Well, what the hell do the rest of us do?" Mike frowned at her.

"Be on standby, duh," Jessica rolled her eyes. "Mr. Cullen and Aro need to check on that guy, 'cause he's the one who almost attacked their woman, so they better keep an eye on him. The rest of you we'll need help to fix things up, do the heavy work, etc."

"I heard there was an ice shoving on the beaches of La Push," Ben said quickly. "Wanna check out the ice pileup?"

A chorus of loud 'yeahs~' answered him and before the girls knew it, all the guys had emptied out of the area and were no longer around.

Jessica huffed. "Boys!"

Bella just hung her head. "Why me?" she mumbled, though the hail was finally dying down.

* * *

"This is pretty cool," Jacob glanced at the huge slabs of ice on the shoreline.

"They're like icebergs," Aro said in delight, clapping his hands. Only problem with that was that one of this hands was holding onto Riley's collar (and keeping a tight hold), so the action was shaking the poor guy around.

"Fun time!" George cackled. He and his red-headed brothers began enchanting the spare ice around them into miniature figures and were having a ball attacking each other.

To make matters worse, Harry somehow made snow from the ice around them and leftover hail, and was creating snowballs out of them and enchanting them to hit the Weasleys, and also aimed a few at Draco's head (reminiscent of that time the Weasley twins, bless Fred, had enchanted some to unknowingly hit Voldemort while he'd been plastered on the back of Quirrell's head).

"Think the girls will be pissed at us for ditching them?" Mike asked Ben.

Ben snorted. "I know Angela. I don't know about the rest of you all, but I'm not getting away with this."

The blond sighed. "Well…might as well enjoy it while we can then. No use moping and worrying while we're away, and since we already did the deed."

"Woohoo!" Harry's voice was unmistakably heard.

Everyone looked to see Harry had climbed on top of the 40 feet of ice and was currently sliding down the expanse of it.

Needless to say, everyone was scrambling to try it out after that.

Started 1/6/16 – Completed 2/2/16


End file.
